The Best Medicine
by StellaNoir
Summary: Warning: Rated for violence, sexuality, and twisted love. What happens when both Harley Quinn and the Joker are brought into Arkham? Go deeper into the relationship between Harley and the Joker, and taste the twists and turns while you're there. Based on Heath's Joker, and TDK Harley.
1. Formalities

_Welcome to the tale! Hold on to your hats, it's a wild ride. _

_Please review; knowing you're out there enjoying the story makes it all worth it. Thank you._

* * *

The harsh lights of the small white room served only to irritate her bright blue eyes, and make everything seem a little more intense. She was used to this though, she knew the old routine, and so when they uncuffed her hands she lounged back in the stiff blue armchair and rubbed her wrists dramatically, as if the cuffs had hurt. In truth, she had been through much worse.

"Good evening Harleen, do you know why you're here today?" A soft female voice said to her from across a coffee table. Harley turned her attention to her now, seeming to notice her for the first time. She was pretty, though much older than Harley, with salt and pepper hair up in a tight bun and soft wrinkles at the corners of her green eyes. She was dressed in a white coat, with a clipboard clutched before her. Harley grinned at her, remembering a time when _she_ had sat in that seat.

"Yeah, you're gonna try and get inside my head, right doc?" She said and threw her long legs up onto the table in front of her.

"We're here to talk Harleen—"

"_Harley_" She cut her off abruptly, with a twinge of the anxiety she felt in her voice.

"Okay then. Harley. We're here to just talk. My name is Doctor Isabel Scott, but you may call me Isabel."

"How sweet." Harley remarked, and threw her head back against the chair, staring up at the white ceiling and blinding lights. She imagined this must be what the good folk of the world saw right after Mistah J blew their brains out.

"So Harley. How are you today?" The doctor began, starting with formalities. Harley knew this game. Friend your patient. What'd they think she was, an amateur? She was a damned _expert_ at this game. After all, that's how she'd gotten her Puddin' to open up to her.

"I'm just great, doc. Couldn't. Be. Better." She said, still staring up at the ceiling. Then with a snap of her head she looked back down and grinned, "you got any bubble gum?"

Doctor Isabel Scott reached into her pocketbook and removed a pack of spearmint. Not bubble – but it would have to do. Harley snatched a piece and popped one in her mouth, chewing obnoxiously as she watched her.

"Would you like anything to drink, Harley?"

"Sure, I'll take a cola." She said absentmindedly, and gazed around the office boredly. Wonder what Mistah J was cookin' up right now…

"You're thinking about him." The soft voice cut through her thoughts rudely, and she turned those bright blue eyes back to Isabel.

"So what now you're a mind reader too? Kinda defeats the purpose of talkin' now don't it, doc?"

"Your eyes glass over when you think of him, and you get a particular smile on your face. It's fairly obvious to anyone who knows about your obsessive nature when it comes to him."

Harley glared at her, keeping her mouth shut this time. A guard placed a cola in front of her on the table, and the doctor thanked him and sent him away with a flick of her hand – back to the door to keep the place secure. Harley didn't say anything, so she continued.

"Do you know when the obsession started, Harley? Do you remember the exact moment?"

Harley leaned forward and grabbed her drink, taking a few deep swigs instead of answering. She'd been through this conversation before. Hell, they probably had some of her previous answers in her chart – not that any of them were consistent. Sure – she remembered the exact moment, the _exact_ moment her obsession had started, but the matters of the heart were a girl's private information! So she stayed silent and drank her pop.

The doc didn't resume speaking right away though, and this began to unnerve Harley. Instead she was just watching her, studying her as if expecting to see some sort of reaction.

_And then there it was_.

Lightheaded, woozy, why was the room spinning? Her stomach somersaulted and she groaned. What the hell was going on?

"Don't be afraid Harleen. We've just given you a little something to help you relax. Perfectly harmless."

"You bitch!" Harley spat at her, but the extra effort made her head spin, and so she sank back into the chair, her head dizzy, and let the soda fall from her hand and hit the floor. She couldn't think straight. Why was it so damn bright in here?

"We're just going to talk Harleen."

The words echoed in her head.


	2. Jokes and Tales

The walls were concrete in this room. There was only one light, and it hung dimly above a folding metal table. Two chairs were in the room, cold and hard. On one, sat a man, in his late 50s, with badly dyed hair and glasses that made his brown eyes appear bigger under their magnification.

On the other chair, sat a thinly framed man. White paint smeared over his face, red painted over his lips and scars. His eyes were black – both in color and in paint that made them seem to sink back from his face. He was grinning widely.

"Do you know why we're here today, Mr…." The doctor paused, looking at his charts, and when finding no known name, cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Joker?"

The Joker grinned widely, and those dark eyes darted to the two guards by the door, and then focused on the mirror across from him. His eyes bore into it, trying to see the dark vigilante he knew was watching him from the other side of the glass.

"Because ol' bats asked Mr. Gordon that you and I have a little chat." The Joker answered suddenly, and pulled his eyes back to the man in front of him. The doctor shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but cleared his throat again and nodded.

"Yes. We are here to talk. I'm Doctor Marvis. I've been assigned to your unique case, because of my advanced work with the mentally deranged as well as abnormal psychology. Are you aware you have a very extensive chart, Mr. Joker?" His voice was steady, though his breathing hinted at how nervous he was.

"Well I'm a very popular man, Dr. Marvis. Everyone seems to want to write about me." He grinned and laughed as if he had told some joke.

The doctor nodded slowly, wiping sweat from his brow before beginning to read off a list from inside a manila folder.

"Bipolar mania, sociopathic, schizophrenia… The list goes on. I'd like to know your opinion on these diagnosis."

"Have you ever seen a chipmunk, Dr. Marvis?"

Taken aback, the doctor fumbled on his words, "Uhm, uh- excuse me?"

"A chipmunk, Dr. Marvis."

"Uh yes. I've seen a chipmunk."

"Cute little things aren't they?" The Joker said. "Everyone seems to be so fond of them, because they're just so gosh darn _cute_." He paused, grinning, ready to deliver the punch line. "Did you know they like to crawl into the nests of baby birds, and devour their heads Dr. Marvis?" Joker leaned forward then, into the light, and the doctor wiped fresh sweat from his brow.

"I was unaware." He admitted. "Is there a point to your story? Or are you simply in the mood to discuss nature?" The doctor was trying very hard to keep his cool, keep his focus. Unfortunately his wariness showed, and this pleased the Joker.

"Everyone always overlooks a _cute _murderer." The Joker remarked, and then, as if a light switch had been flipped, his smile vanished, and a dark, sinister look overtook his face.

"Do you want to know how I got these scars?"


	3. Mistakes

Waves.

It was like rocking in the ocean, or her Puddin's arms. It soothed her. Once the nausea had passed an overwhelming calm had come over her, like a gentle high.

She sighed calmly.

"How are you feeling, Harleen?" Dr. Scott asked.

"Fuzzy." She answered, and giggled. What a silly word.

"Can you tell me what you're thinking about right now?"

"Boats." She answered shortly. For a moment it seemed like that was all she was going to say – but then she began to giggle tremendously, her body shaking. "The boat Mistah J blew up last New Years! What fireworks those were!" She sighed wistfully, "He's such a romantic."

"What makes you say that?" The doctor's voice seemed to be floating in her head. It made it impossible to resist.

"Well. I told Mistah J I missed seein' fireworks on the holidays, so he took me out and we made our own!"

Dr. Scott's voice cut through her next bought of laughter like a razor.

"So it's partially your fault then that the people on that ship died, don't you think?"

Harley snapped straight up in her chair, and turned sharp blue eyes on the shrink, glaring.

"No. It was their fault." She leaned back slowly again in her chair. "They shouldn't have been on that ship."

Dr. Isabel Scott made a note on her clipboard, then looked back at Harley, who smiled lazily.

"Is there anything you ever take fault for, Harleen? Or do you consider yourself blameless?"

"Hey I make mistakes like anybody else. I'm no Mother Teresa."

"Can you tell me about a mistake you've made?" She asked, and Harley's eyes grew far away, as the words began to tumble forth, all restraint gone.

* * *

"Oh god." Harley breathed, right before emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. This was the third day in a row – more random sickness, and Harley had finally come to understand. Her knees shook between heaves, but it was from fear – not being ill. How was she going to tell Mistah J? How would he take it?

She stood, wiping her mouth with a cloth and turning towards the door. She could hear the evening news on the other side – she knew her Puddin' was in there watching, never expecting what she was about to do.

With a deep breath she stepped forward, entering the small bedroom.

"Puddin'?" Harley said tentatively. The Joker didn't look up, didn't respond.

"Mistah J? I-I think I got some h-happy news for ya."

Still no response.

"M-mistah J?"

"WHAT HARELY?!" He bellowed, and sat up on the bed now, turning obsidian eyes towards her, causing her voice to catch in her throat. He was waiting for an explanation and she knew that, but she couldn't get herself to breathe.

He stood slowly then, like a snake uncoiling, and her stomach sank. He approached her, so close now she could smell his breath. A chill ran through her body, the way it always did when he was close enough to touch.

He tilted his head slightly to the side, watching her for a moment before his hand clutched her chin and forced her face up to look at him.

"Are you missing a tongue? Or just incredibly stupid?"

"N-neither Mistah J." She stammered.

"Maybe I should fix that for you then." He hissed darkly and flipped open a pocket knife at his side.

"N-" She began, but when she opened her mouth he snatched her tongue between his fingers and brought the knife up to the soft pink muscle, pressing the tip against it. She whimpered softly.

"Harley, Harley, Harley. The good people of the world know to use what they are given," he paused, and then his voice dropped into a growl, "_or else have it taken away._"

The knife sliced gently against her tongue. She tasted blood.

"No!" She screeched and knocked his arm to the side, stumbling back only to feel his fist connect with her jaw a second later. She went crumbling to the floor, a stiff pain aching its way into her conscious.

"Get up." She heard him say, and so she listened, stumbling awkwardly to her feet. The Joker reached out, grasping a handful of her blonde locks roughly and pulling her over to him.

"Last chance." He said in a sing song voice, and raised the knife towards her gut. "What's your _**happy**_ news?"

Harley stared at him, blue eyes wide, locked on those obsidian ones. She could feel the fear bubbling up from her gut, she saw his fingers twitch on the blade, he was going to strike, he was going to stab her!

"I'm pregnant Mistah J!" The words finally tumbled out, and she breathed a deep sigh of relief. She smiled at him, expecting him to smile back.

But no smile ever came.


	4. Three's a Crowd

It was a long while, before anyone spoke. She felt like she was staring into his dark eyes forever, holding her breath and waiting for him to react. When he did finally speak, his voice was low, and his eyes were pulled away – regarding a far off place.

"You're wha**_t_**?" He said.

"P-pregnant, Mistah J. We-we're gonna have a baby."

"Oooooh we arrrreee, are we?" The Joker said, and now a twisted smile unlike one she had seen before caressed itself over his lips. His voice was chipper, sing-song, but his eyes were the blackest she had ever seen them. "Is that so, sweathear_**t**_." He popped the T like gum, and she gulped.

"Uh-huh." She said, her voice tiny now and meek. The Joker grinned, and he pocketed the knife, his hands now moving to her arms, gripping them tightly, squeezing hard enough she was sure they would be bruised tomorrow. "Y-you're hurtin' me, Puddin'."

"So wha_**t**_ do you propose we _do_ with this good news, Harley?" The Joker said, ignoring her confession of pain, instead lowering his gaze to hers and squeezing his grip on her a little tighter.

"W-what do you mean Mist-"

"What should we do, _Harley_? Hmm? Should we go out and celebrate? Get some champagne? Send out invitations for the baby shower? How about we pick out a _name_?" The last word was dark, a growl at best, and it caused Harley's heart to flip in her chest.

"W-well actually Mistah J, I was thinkin' we could name 'em after you! Lil' Joker Junior, o-or somethin'..."

"Oooh is thaaat what you thought, Harley dear?" The Joker said, his teeth gritted, even as his voice was light.

"Y-yes." She squeaked now, and sank down into her shoulders. The Joker stared at her, silent, and just when she thought he might hit her again – he burst into a heavy bought of tremendous laughter.

"Ahhhhhh-ha-HA!" He roared, releasing Harley's arms at last, leaving her to rub them sensitively. She watched him quietly, just glad he was laughing now. She knew better than to interrupt him when he was having a laugh. When he finally finished, he turned back to her with a big smile on his face, and put his arms out towards her.

"Whaddya say, cupcake? Let's go out and tear up the town in celebration!"

"Really Puddin'?!" Harley lifted her eyes to look at him now, a soft smile on her face as her heart jumped with joy.

"_Of course_ babydoll. Put on something sweet, we're gonna par-ty tonight." The Joker said, and grinned widely. Harley squeeled, jumping up on tiptoes and planting a kiss firmly on his cheek. He smiled down at her, and watched as she gathered her things and retreated into the bathroom to gussy up. It wasn't until the door closed behind her, and he was left alone, that the smile slowly slipped from his face, and his eyes narrowed darkly, his voice lowering to a dark and sinister whisper.

"Oh _shoot_. I just remembered – two's company, _**three's a crowd**_."


	5. Opening Act

Harley sighed a breath of great relief as she tilted her head out the window, letting the chilly night air caress her face. It hadn't taken long for her to get ready, but she felt especially lovely tonight. She had broken out a new outfit – something she had been saving for a special occasion. What more special occasion was there then the celebration of her and Mistah Js child!

So she had dressed up a little, broken out her red and black thigh high stockings with the lace on the top, and laced up her big black and red combat boots on top of them. At her hips she wore spandex shorts, high up on her thighs and in keeping with the pattern – split down the middle red and black. Her stomach was left bare, but smeared with white paint up to beneath her breasts, where a spandex top fit snugly to her chest, matching the shorts. On her arms she wore fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, and her hair was tied into two pigtails with little bells attached. The final touch of course, was her traditional face paint. White face smeared like her lovers, eyes painted over in black. Her lips were red, but carefully painted.

When she had stepped out of the bathroom, she had struck what she thought was an alluring pose for her Puddin', but his eyes seemed dark again, and when they scanned her form she felt a chill of fear – instead of lust.

Now though, as they sailed through the night to a destination unknown by her, she relaxed, smiling indefinitely and giving soft sighs of delight.

"Where we headed, Mistah J?" She dared to ask, though knew it was best not to question him at most times. He surprised her this time though with a direct and seemingly chipper answer.

"To the _mall_ Harley-girl! We're going _sho__**p**_-ing! Gonna need some things if we're preparing for a new arrival, eh?!" He burst into laughter then, and to some it would seem displaced and disturbing, but to Harley it was like the sweet music of an angel.

"Oh Puddin'!" She exclaimed, her smile growing wider.

They took a sharp left then, and Harley went sliding into the side of the car, smacking her head against it with a loud THUD. She shook it off though, knowing better than to complain or whimper about something _that_ small.

After that, it was only a few moments before they reached the mall, bright lights still glowing, people still roaming around – gathering their final items before the stores closed and they went home for the day. Harley knew that wasn't going to happen, and a little grin, more sadistic than she liked to admit, pulled at the corners of her lips.

"We're heeereee!" The Joker sang, and pulled the car over to a quick stop by the curb.

"Wheee!" Harley exclaimed, and jumped out of the car, bouncing up to the front door, turning to look at her lover just as he pulled forth what appeared to her to be a rather large bazooka. She gave a soft 'oh!' of surprise, as he then tossed a couple pistols her way.

"Come on Harley-girl. Let's give 'em a show!" The Joker said with a wide smile, and Harley grinned, following him as he kicked open the double doors of the mall and bounded in to the screams of horror of the shoppers who took notice. To those who didn't notice – they soon would. With a pull of his teeth the Joker activated a grenade, and threw it deep into the center of the mall.

It landed next to a mother and her young child. The boy's eyes grew wide in interest – the mother's in horror. The next second – both their eyes were gone.

**BOOOOOOOOOM**

Screams of terror now enveloped the mall, but there was only one exit and Harley stood in front of it, after having already secured it with chains.

"Goooooooood Evening!" The Joker called out, and a wicked cackle followed. Harley watched him dreamily, loving when he put on a show! He took a step forward, and everyone in the room consecutively took a step back. Fire smoldered in the area where the explosion had gone off, and the smell of smoke and death was now in the air. Harley thought she spotted an arm lying off to the side…

"How goes it my fellow shoppers and consumers?!" The Joker said, interrupting Harley's wandering eyes. She skipped forward now, coming to stand by his side, smiling wickedly at the terrified faces that looked back at them.

"They don't seem very friendly, Mistah J." Harley said then, turning to him with an exaggerated pout of her lower lip.

"No. No they don't do they?" He said, "Well we'll just have to fix that! Harley, go introduce yourself to someone!"

Harley skipped forward once more, knowing her part now. She searched the crowd, eyes scanning over potentials. They landed on a pretty young thing – fifteen at best, with strawberry colored hair and wide blue eyes. Harley smiled and skipped over to her, grabbing her wrist and giving a rough yank as the girl cried out in protest. She dragged her over to the Joker and shoved her in front of him. The girl sank to her knees, shaking visibly, her lower lip trembling as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well well! Who do we have here? What's your name?" The Joker said, looking down at her with a big smile. When the girl didn't respond though, his smile fell, and with a swift lift of his leg he kicked her under the chin, snapping her head back and sending her sprawling to the floor with a cry of pain.

"Don't be rude now, you should answer when someone asks you a question!" The Joker said, calmly, as if speaking to a friend and not someone he just kicked in the face.

"M-marie!" The girl said through tears, her voice slurred from the blood that pooled in her mouth, one of her teeth lying on the ground in front of her.

"Marrrieee. What a pretty name. Harley – let's see what Marie here bought today!"

Harley knelt down next to the girl, who turned her blue eyes to Harley's own, pleading with them. Maybe the girl thought Harley was a captive, and would empathize with her, try to save her. This annoyed Harley – how could anyone think she wasn't with her Puddin' by choice? She snatched the bags the girl had been carrying, flashed her a wicked smile, and made a point of "accidentally" stomping on the girls fingers when she stood up with her combat boots. The girl cried out once more – what a freakin' wuss. If she thought _that_ was bad, wait until she got a real taste of Joker's medicine.

Harley opened the bag and pulled out a pair of lacy panties. With a squeal she turned to the Joker, smiling widely.

"Lookit what we got here, Mistah J!" She explained, holding them up for easy inspection.

Joker took them from her with a saucy grin, and held them out in front of himself at arms length, closing one eye and pretending to view them on Harley's hips.

"Hmmmmmmm." He said, drawing it out. "I'm not sure I fancy the color, Harley-girl!" He said, and then tossed them on the floor in front of the shaking Marie.

"I'll just have ya pick out anotha pair Mistah J!" Harley said with a grin at him, that she hoped would get her point across. The Joker grinned, though Harley was unsure if it was because of her comment – or the mayhem they were about to cause.

"Let's get shoppin'!" He exclaimed, and pulled another grenade out of his coat. The crowd screamed, backing up towards the walls. Most of the stores had locked their doors after hearing the commotion – and Joker was going to have _none_ of that. So with another yank from his teeth, he activated the grenade and chucked it at the doors of a small clothing shop.

**BOOOOOOOOOOM**

It went off, sending debris and metal scraps flying this way and that. The people nearest to the door had gone flying backwards, and the three of four of them now lay on the ground, bleeding and crying out for help if they could still move their lips.

"Ahhhhhhhh-hee-he-HA!" The Joker cackled wildly, and Harley bounded forward towards the store, pulling out her pistol as she went. It was time for some of her own fun now.

Into the store she went, to find the two unlucky employees huddled behind the register, shaking and crying. _God_, _why was everyone so damn pathetic?!_

"I'd like to make a purchase." Harley said chipperly, and raised the gun, pointing it at the older woman's head and firing once. It struck her dead center in the forehead, causing her eyes to loll back before she collapsed backwards to the screams of mortified horror of her younger coworker.

"Course I'm gonna need some cash to do that, _so open the drawer_." Harley sneered then, smiling coyly as she heard her baby's laugher in the lobby, and then another explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOOOM**

The girl stood up quickly, blood splattered on the left side of her face and garments. She grabbed a key, and clumsily began to fumble with the drawer. Harley yawned theatrically, as if growing impatient, and the girl hiccuped in fear, before finally yanking open the register.

"Thanks for the great customer service!" Harley exclaimed happily, and gathered up the money, stuffing it into a plastic shopping bag. Mistah J may not have a thing for money – but Harley had no problem walkin' away with a buck or two. She turned to go, humming quietly, before stopping in her tracks.

"Ooooh yeah, I almost forgot!" She said, and turned on her heel, firing two shots into the young woman. The first struck her in the shoulder, the second in the stomach. She fell backwards, out of sight behind the counter – and Harley turned and headed back towards the lobby, continuing her humming.

Suddenly though – she heard a crash, and a resonate gasp from the people. She knew that sound, it was a gasp of hope. And that crash? Definitely the front door being kicked in by a no good flying rodent.

_Shit!_

Harley bounded forward, racing to the still smoldering entrance of the small shop just in time to see the Batman facing down her Puddin'. She knew he would be here eventually – so did the Joker. He always found out somehow – and she believed her baby looked forward to it sometimes.

"Glad you could join the party, old friend!" The Joker said joyfully, holding his arms out as if the Batman would come forward and embrace him in a hug meant for long lost pals.

Well – that did not happen.

Instead the Batman lowered his gaze, those tight lips staying expressionless as a deep and husky voice sounded forth.

"Parties over, Joker." He said. Harley rolled her eyes. _Real original batboy_.

"On the contrary, this parties _just getting started_!" The Joker responded, and pulled out another grenade. Harley wondered idly how many he had, before pulling her pistols and firing at the Batman, just as her baby threw the grenade at him.

The Batman dodged to the side, rolling out of the way of the grenade as Harley's bullets bounced off his armor like suit. The grenade exploded near the door, causing a great gaping hole to be left in the wake, smoldering ash and fire not stopping the people in the mall from suddenly making a mad dash for the newly created exit.

Harley kept firing, entering her rounds into the Bat even as if swerved to the side and came up around her, smacking a forearm into her gun and sending it spinning onto the floor. The next contact was his first, punching her across the face, making her reel back and onto the floor.

Yet – that was nothing. Harley looked up at him, a little bewildered. His punch had sent her back, sure, but it had been mostly momentum – no force behind it! Was the bats holding back on her? Was it because she was a girl?!

Furious, Harley got to her feet, intent on jumping on the bat and clawing out his eyes. But as she turned to face him, she saw his eyes wide, staring at something behind her. Slowly she turned, and things seemed to slow down.

Her eyes grew wide, bright baby blues becoming larger as pupils shrank. Her breath caught in her throat, like a knot that made it impossible to swallow or breath. She saw her Puddin' standing there, a few yards away. On his face sat a wicked smile that stretched ear to ear, and in his arms, balanced on his shoulder, sat the enormous bazooka that he had dragged in with them earlier. It was pointed directly at her.

In that instant, Harley imagined herself being blown up. Little pieces of Quinn scattered about the mall. Her left foot stuck in a window.

The Joker pulled the trigger.

Harley never thought she'd be grateful to have the Batman lay his fingers on her. But when she felt his strong hands grip her upper arms- right where the bruises the Joker had put on her earlier were, her body gave an overwhelming, uncontrollable shudder of relief.

In the next instant, she was on the ground, and the Batman was on top of her. _Another_ thing she never thought she would be grateful for. His cloak was draped around them both, his head tucked down into the nap of her neck as he held her close and shielded them both from the explosion the rocket created.

Harley's head spun as she laid there in the Batman's hold. Time seemed to slip away and it felt like forever as she remained motionless, listening to the sound of rocks and cinder falling, fire blazing nearby and the far off screams of civilians. Sirens could be heard even farther in the distance, and like a familiar dream she heard the Joker's laughter echoing in her head.

It wasn't until she felt the Batman's hands on her arms again, lifting her to her feet, that she snapped out of her daze. Sure – havin' the bat touch you when he was saving your life was all well and good, but when the danger passed it usually meant being brought into Arkham. _That_, she was not going to let happen.

So with a twinge of guilt in the pit of her gut, she stomped on the Batman's foot and twisted out of his grasp. _Way to be grateful, Harely_. She thought to herself sourly. The Batman didn't seem surprised though, letting her go fairly easily, and merely turned his attention away from her, searching the room now for the Joker.

Harley followed his gaze. The mall's lobby was smoldering, covered in black soot and burning whatever would hold a flame. The structure was collapsed and broken, the ceiling fallen in and the smoke drifted up towards Gotham's already smoke covered sky, which hid stars from its inhabitants.

Through the smoke and haze, Harley squinted, and made out a figure growing closer. The Joker walked through the smoke and embers like a performer through a curtain, stopping a few feet away from the Batman and Harley. His eyes turned to her, and she regarded him carefully. He was looking at her, a strange expression on his face as he took in her unharmed form. After a few moments though a grin stretched over his lips, and he lifted a gloved hand, motioning her towards him.

Harley's heart leapt. In fear – was he going to hurt her? In excitement – he wanted her near him! She didn't hesitate even as her heart pounded, and she made her way over to him quickly. She could feel the Batman's eyes watching her, judging her, as she went.

"You almost killed me, Mistah J!" Harley said when she reached him, her voice wavering even as she tried to sound angry, not scared. She furrowed her brows in a way she thought would be opposing.

"A simple miscalculation my dear. I only meant to aim for the bat."

"Honest?" Harley asked, and she desperately wanted to believe him. So when he smiled in response and gave a short nod, her heart calmed and she sighed in relief. What had she been thinking! Of course he had meant to aim for the Batman. She had only imagined those dark obsidian eyes watching her, with a cold look right before he pulled the—

"Joker." The dark husky voice said, and Harley's thought pattern was broken. She turned to see the Batman closer to them than she remembered.

"Sorry I can't stay to play some more, Batsy, but I'm afraid the mall closes at 10 o'clock shar-_**p**_!" The Joker grinned, cackling at his own joke. Harley gave a soft giggle at his side encouragingly.

"You're not going anywhere, Joker. You're coming with me to Arkham."

In that moment, the Batman lunged forward, headed straight for the Joker. His fist was aimed to damage, but the Joker had known it was coming – he had been _counting_ on it. With a swift grab he reached out and clutched Harley's arm, swinging her around in front of him and directly in front of the Batman's strike.

"Hu-!" A gasp of breath was cut short as Batman's fist struck her in the stomach. In the next instant she had gone flying back against the stone wall behind her, the air knocked out of her as she sunk to the ground. _That_ had not been a hit where the Batman was holding back. No, she could feel her insides crumbling, bruising and bleeding as she folded in half and choked for air.

She heard the Batman curse, and the swish of his cloak as he turned towards his intended target. She lifted her head slowly, looking towards her lover.

The Joker was laughing wildly, his head jutted forward, his eyes wide and dark - his laugh familiar to her, and it made her heart sink and twist tightly into a knot.

For it was the laugh of a joke, successfully told.


	6. Fault

**!TRIGGER WARNING! **

_This chapter is somewhat graphic and contains a scene which may trigger some who have had traumatic experiences._

_Please read at your own discretion and remember - Harley is a disturbed and mentally-ill character. _

_If you ever find yourself in an abusive relationship, please seek help and know you deserve better!_

* * *

If there had ever been a moment in Harley's life when she felt utter desperation, this was it. As she lay there, slumped against the wall, broken stone and glass scattered about her, she felt the world closing in on her. One hand rested delicately on her stomach, which ached with pain. The other shook at her side, covered in the blood she had wiped from her lips.

Her blue eyes had faded a shade or two, and the world seemed to be playing in slow motion, or black and white. She watched as the Batman faced down the Joker, the two of them fighting with their all – no attention paid to little old Harley - broken, destroyed.

_This can't be happening_.

She heard a crack and looked up to see the Joker's fist connect with the Batman's jaw. She had always been amazed at the strength he possessed. It was like a secret weapon he carried – no one ever saw it coming.

But the Batman was encroaching on the Joker now, cornering him. Harley's heart twisted in her chest, half in fear for her love, half in the anguish she felt from almost wishing the bats _would_ rip him in half. The Joker lifted his hands as if to surrender, grinning widely – but the before the Batman could react, he slipped a smoke bomb out of his sleeve and set it off.

_Whiiiiiiissssshhh_

White smoke covered the area, blinding Harley as she coughed and sputtered, her stomach aching wildly from the force. The next thing she knew she felt a hand grip her wrist harshly, and pull her roughly to her feet. She stumbled forward, the movement causing her stomach to cramp and a soft cry to come from her lips.

No sooner had the sound escaped though, did she find a hand smacking her across her cheek and then roughly placing a palm over her mouth so tight it kept back the other pitiful noises she was so tempted to make. It was then that she had no doubt that the hands gripping her with such force belonged to the Joker. She wasn't going to Arkham like she had thought – maybe even hoped – for a moment there. No, she was going back home. And that didn't bode so well for her.

When they finally snuck past the smoke they found themselves back at their car, where with a shove Harley was quickly put into her seat. The next second the Joker was next to her, pressing down on the gas and speeding away from the disaster scene, grinning like a mad man. But then again, _he was_.

Harley didn't look at him. She didn't make a sound. She kept expecting him to say something to her, but he just kept driving, and so she kept staring at her lap, her hands cradling her lower abdomen gently, as if she expected the damage to reverse itself.

_Maybe it's not as bad as it feels._ She thought to herself feebly. But even as she thought it, her stomach gave another tight cramp, and she could feel a wetness forming against her shorts and at her thighs. She hiccupped softly, holding back tears. Still her partner paid no attention to her – and she was grateful for that.

By the time they pulled up to their hideout – after circling Gotham several times to lose the bat or anyone else training them – a rainstorm had begun. Harley gazed out the car window, watching as it created a soft mosaic of the outside world. She heard the driver's side door slam shut as the Joker excited the car, but she didn't move. She couldn't move. She was numb and frail, and was certain that if she even blinked, her world would come tumbling down.

The Joker however, would have none of that, and she knew it. He yanked open her door and with unkind hands reached in, grabbing her by the wrist and hair and forcing her out of the car. Harley was suddenly grateful for the pouring rain, which hid the tears now running down her cheeks as she was pushed forward toward the door, and went stumbling inside. She turned, and lifted her head to look at the Joker for the first time since the mall. He was standing in front of the door, the white, red, and black paint on his face streaked and smeared from the rain. Splotches of his skin showed through. Harley knew he was looking at a similar scene on her face.

His hands were clenched at his sides, and his face was tight as he glowered at her. But for once Harley felt no fear – no panic at his disapproving gaze. She was numb, and wasn't even sure she would feel a blow to the face. Maybe the Joker realized this, because after a moment he stalked past her, hitting her shoulder with his as he went, and growled in her ear,

"Clean yourself up."

* * *

The hot water was a relief to Harley's aching joints, but it did nothing to soothe her mentally. She let it beat down on her, steam rising in the small bathroom, creating a blanket around her that let her feel the security she needed to let it all out. And she did.

She was choking now, choking on her tears, choking on reality. She shook, her whole body crying with her, as she looked down and watched the water at her feet turn red with the blood her body was expelling.

The baby it was refusing.

She spent a long time in there. Long after the water at her feet turned clear, she stood there, letting it beat down on her back and head, burning her skin, making her _feel_ again. If it hadn't been for the water turning cold, she may have spent forever in there. But as it chilled her skin she turned it off, and finally stepped out, turning towards the cracked body length mirror and swiping her hand across it to clear the steam.

The first thing she noticed was how normal she looked. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, sure, but somehow she expected a more devastating looking scene, a woman broken and beaten. The bruises she felt hadn't even appeared yet, and so she looked, well, like Harley.

_Aren't you_? A voice asked in her head.

She turned away, and grabbed the off-white and tattered towel, wrapping it around herself and with a deep inhale, stepped out into the bedroom.

The Joker was in there, and her stomach dropped at seeing him. He was lying on the bed, watching the news again – although this time they were talking about the tragedy at the mall.

Suddenly, violently, anger seared through Harley. How could he lay there, watching the news just as before they left? Acting as if nothing had happened? How could the news cover the loss of lives, and not even know about the biggest tragedy that took place there? The loss of a child. The loss of her child…

Before she could think, she grabbed a knife and a pistol off the nightstand. If he wasn't going to feel the pain she did, she was going to _make_ him feel pain. She threw the knife, with deadly accuracy, and it landed at a slant in his thigh. The Joker hadn't seen it coming, and so when it struck he cried out and jumped, looking down at the knife only momentarily before yanking it out of his flesh and tossing it on the ground. Dark obsidian eyes turned towards Harley now, and fear rippled through her spine.

"Wha_**t**_, do you think you're do-_**ing**_?" He asked, and rose off of the bed as she steadied the pistol in front of her, pointing it dead center at his forehead.

"You just act like everything's ok! Like everything's normal! You _killed_ our child!" Harley shrieked, her hands shaking on the trigger. The words poured out of her mouth like they belonged to another. Never in her life did she dream of speaking to the Joker this way. Not unless she wanted to die.

And maybe she did.

To her great displeasure, the Joker began laughing, softly at first, and then it picked up, until he was laughing wildly, clutching his stomach and hootin' and hollerin' like he was at a comedy show.

"Shut up!" Harley shrieked, and cocked the gun. The soft _click_ made his laughter cut off sharply, and Harley faltered under his dark gaze once more.

"Harley, Harley, Harley. You are so naïve. You poor dear. You think this is_ my_ fault?" He said, mocking kindness in his voice, even as his eyes grew darker and more dangerous.

"It is!" Harley said, and her voice was shaking as she now tried to hold back more tears. "You planned it. You wanted it dead. You wanted it dead!" She choked again, fighting back tears that welled in her eyes, distorting her vision of him, making him a purple and white blur.

"_Maybe_ it was _your_ fault." She heard him hiss, and rage swelled in her breast.

"_No!_" She growled, and pulled the trigger.

The Joker ducked, and the bullet whizzed past his face, narrowly missing him, and hitting the wall behind him. Harley didn't have time to register this missed shot though, as the Joker was then on her in the next instant, smacking the gun out of her hand and grabbing a fistful of blonde locks, pulling her without mercy and slamming her down onto the bed.

Harley cried out, but was cut short as the Joker's hand slapped down on top of her mouth, nails digging into the side of her cheek, finger covering her nose, making it impossible to breath. Her blue eyes grew wide as she struggled for air, flailing with her arms, aiming for his face until his hand slammed both her wrists down, holding them in place.

"You stupid girl." He said, with a wicked grin on his face. His hand released her mouth just as she began to feel faint. She gasped for breath, but was stunned still as she heard the unbuckling of his belt. She began to struggle again, screaming at the top of her lungs, until his hand slapped down across her face once more, stifling her sounds and suffocating her.

"Don't you see, Harley?" The Joker said, as he leaned over her, looking down into her face, his nose only an inch from hers. "Don't you see. It wasn't _my_ fault. It was the bats! He's the one who punched you, and murdered your child." His hand released her mouth and he smiled down at her.

"_Our_ child, you piece of shit!" She screamed as soon as his hand released her mouth. "You killed it! You threw me in front of the Batman! You planned it!" The hand came down back over her mouth and nose.

"You're delusional, Harley dear. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time is all." He said, his voice so sweet, so gentle. Harley faltered. She relaxed slightly, as she mulled this over.

"Don't you love me, Harley babe?" He asked, and then pushed himself forward, entering her suddenly and forcefully. At the same time he removed his hand, and she knew it was so that he could hear her cry out from the rough push of his body into hers. She closed her eyes tight, his words floating in her head. Slowly he pulled back, and then with the same sudden force, he pushed forward, slamming his hips against hers.

"Well Harley?" He asked, as she gave another cry. "_Answer me_." He growled now, and grabbed her face with his free hand, shaking it until she opened her eyes and looked at him. His face was so close to hers, she could see the man underneath the make-up. His skin was barely covered now, and the sight of him, so unfamiliar and odd, frightened her more. She whimpered, and his fingers dug tighter into her cheeks for it.

"….yes." She answered softly, weakly, her whole body caving in defeat as she admitted it. God she did. She loved him so much it made her _soul_ hurt.

The Joker grinned that wicked grin of his that told of his power, his control. He pulled back once more, and then slammed his hips forward once again, his length pulsing inside of her, as she clenched around him.

"How much do you love me, Harely?" He asked then, and released her wrists. The hand slithered down to her throat, where it rested around it gently as a warning. He wanted her to tell him, because he wanted her to make a fool of herself. She shuddered, her heart pounding furiously as he held her there by her throat – a threat in waiting.

"S-so much, Mistah J." She said, her voice wavering as her eyes, for the third time today, welled with tears. "I… I love you more than anythin'. You're my world." She knew it was the truth, and it made her sick. It made her sick how even now, she was aroused, and excited to have him inside her.

"_Good_." He replied in a sinister tone, and then his hand tightened around her throat. She gasped for air, as he tightened his grip, and began to fuck her roughly. It was never gentle, it was never making love – but this was something different. This was for control, not for release.

Harley's eyes closed until he shook her head violently, forcing her to look at him again. Her blue eyes turned to him. They were wide and fearful, welling with tears at the corners from horror and being choked. She was making soft noises as she desperately tried to reach air. He grinned down at her, smiling so happily, and she knew that her desperation was only serving to please him.

"Who's to blame, Harley?" He sneered. "Is it the bats?!"

Harley sputtered, her hands falling to grip the one that held her throat, trying weakly to pull it off of her. She shook her head, nodding desperately to him. Yes. Yes it was the Batman. It was his fault, not her Puddin's. She caught his gaze desperately, begging with him to release her throat. She had admitted what he wanted, hadn't she?

It wasn't until Harley's head began to swim, and her vision became spotted and blurred, that she felt the Joker release inside of her, his body shuddering and a satisfied moan escaping his lips. It was then that he finally released her throat, and she gasped wildly for air, her chest heaving as she sucked it in gratefully.

He got up off of her, and grabbed her leg, pulling her off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Harley lay there, looking up at him, her heart pounding. She watched as he zipped up his pants, and realized, that as usual, he had used no protection. Her stomach turned.

He didn't look at her, even as he turned for the door. She watched him go, and he paused only momentarily at the doorway to speak.

"Clean yourself up." He said, and then left, closing the door behind him with a slam.


	7. Interlude

The doctor was quiet for a long time. She was watching Harley with eyes overwhelmed with pity and remorse. When she did finally speak, it was with words carefully chosen.

"So your mistake, was what Harley? Staying with the Joker? Trusting him with the news of your unborn child? Not leaving as soon as you found out?"

Harley looked up at her, making eye contact for the first time since she had begun her story. Her brows furrowed in confusion, her lips dipped into a little pouty frown.

"No." She said, her voice telling how obvious she thought it was, "My mistake was getting pregnant."

Doctor Scott stared at her, unblinking, her mouth open slightly in a look of shock.

"You're joking." She tried.

"Why would I be jokin'?" Harley replied, and her expression stayed one of confusion, as if it all made perfect sense to her.

"How could you control that Harley? You need to realize that you made no mistake by your body becoming pregnant from unprotected sex."

"Yeah I did. Mistah J isn't ready for a baby yet. I just had to realize that. Since then if I make the same mistake, I take care of it myself." Harley's voice was nonchalant, as if she was speaking about preparing lunch.

"How do you take care of it yourself? Do you use a method of birth control? The morning after pill?" Doctor Scott inquired.

"What's that?" Harley asked earnestly, and then added. "No I jus' make sure the baby won't be born. Do stuff I know will make it stop growin'." Her voice grew quieter towards the end and she looked away, resisting eye contact now.

Doctor Scott was silent then, as she gazed at the manipulated and broken young blonde sitting across from her. How had something that seemed so sweet, ever become mixed up with something so evil?

"I know what yer thinkin' doc." Harley said then, surprising her. "You're thinkin' I'm crazy but you just don't know Mistah J like I do. You weren't there when I fell in love." She sighed a little, almost dreamily, her eyes half lidded as she stared at the wall.

"Do you think you could tell me about that day, Harley?"

* * *

The Joker sat with handcuffed hands now, after a failed lunge across the desk at Doctor Marvis. The doctor had moved his chair back, and extra security had been added, but the Joker could still tell he was sweating profusely and shaking nervously. It wasn't until a dark figure entered the room, and placed his hand gently on the doctor's shoulder that she man seemed to calm a little.

"Sooo glad you could _make_ it, batsy!" The Joker exclaimed with a wide grin. "I have to say I was starting to think you had forgotten about me, and the good Doctor Maaaarvis here."

The Batman didn't respond to him, but instead merely gave a curt nod to the doc letting him know things were alright. The Joker felt heat sear in his chest in annoyance. He did not like to be _ignored_.

"Mr. J-joker." The doctor began, failing to stifle a little stutter.

"Y-yes?" He replied, mocking him, his hands rattling on the desk, the handcuffs clinking loudly in the small yet crowded room. Doctor Marvis cleared his throat.

"Why don't you t-tell us about Harleen Quinzel?" He said, while flipping through his charts.

"Who?" The Joker said with a bit of a grin.

"Harleen-oh. Oh, uh, Harley Quinn. Why don't you tell us about Harley Quinn."

"Ooooh Haaaarley. What a doll she is, bit on the dumb side though." The Joker said, tossing the doctor a wink as if they shared an inside joke.

"Can you tell us how she came to be, uh-affiliated with you?" He asked, and the Joker's demeanor fell from playful to dark in an instant.

"Who cares about her?" He said, "She's just a dumb henchman." The attention was so far from him, and he didn't like that.

"Well we're interested in knowing how you manipulated her—"

"You got it all wrong, Doc!" The Joker bellowed then, jumping out of his seat. "That girl aint no angel. She manipulated _me_. I was just an innocent inmate at Arkham trying to find my way back to recovery!" The Joker began to cackle, loudly, until the Batman flew forward and pushed him back against the wall, slamming his shoulders against it.

"Cut the crap, _Joker_." The Batman growled. "You're going to sit in your seat and you are going to tell us how you met Harley Quinn."

The Joker grinned, stretching wide red painted lips from ear to ear. _Now_ the bats would pay attention to him.

"Sure, sure, batsy ol pal. I'd love to tell you the story."

* * *

"_**We met at Arkham."**_

"_I was a doctor there. My dream come true. High profile cases I could make a mint off of. Plus the psychology of the criminally insane always fascinated me."_

"**I had been thrown in like an animal by ol Batsy here. I think that time it was for planning to blow up Detective Gordon's home. Heh-heheheh."**

"_It was on my first day there that I saw him. He was leaning against a wall in his cell, watching me as I walked past. I stopped, watching him, as my colleague told me about what a monster he was. He winked at me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I was fascinated. Here was Gotham's most infamous killer, and he was noticing little me? I knew I had to get in to see him."_

"**There she was. Walking by my cell, her hair up, her glasses on. She looked down on me when she saw me in my cell, I could tell. I gave her a glare, to warn her not to mess with me. But that little bitch had other plans. Next thing I knew, a month later, I was being scheduled for private sessions with her!"**

"_He told me he had been waiting for me. He told me he felt like I was someone he could trust, someone he could tell his life stories too. He did you know. He told me secrets he's never told anyone else about his life. He called me Harley, and told me my name reminded him of happier times when his father would take him to the circus. That's when I knew I wanted to be Harley Quinn."_

"**So I told her what she wanted to hear, spun her some stories about my childhood. Anything to get the doctor off my back. She started calling herself Harley Quinn, or Harlequin. Saying we were a perfect match. The broad was infatuated! Nuts from the get go I tell ya! I didn't have to seduce her. She seduced herself."**

"_He made me feel special, and I realized he was special. He started sayin', he wished we could be together, alone, without security cameras watching us. I was overwhelmed with how much I cared about him. I realized that society had cast him aside as a criminal but I saw him for who he really was, just a loveless man looking for acceptance, happiness, and laughter. I was determined to show him love. So that night, I donned a mask, and "broke" into Arkham, plantin' a bomb on his cell door and bustin' him out. We sped off in my car, and he was laughing the whole way. His laughter made my heart swell with happiness."_

"**Then one night, I wake up to an explosion. I thought I was under attack! Some masked fiend grabs me and pulls me out, dragging me outside and throwing me into a van! I hadn't wanted to leave! I had wanted to make my recovery and get out a respectable man. But who would believe the Joker? I was free now, and there was no going back. Next thing I know I'm being sped off into the night, by the doctor who was supposed to help me recover! I was taken advantage of you know."**

"_He took me to an old hideout of his."_

"**She took me to some warehouse."**

"_We made love that night, and he called me his Harley-girl. He was so gentle, so tender then. I knew I would always be his."_

"**She raped me. ….what? Why are you looking at me like that?"**

"_The next day I made myself a costume modeled after a Harlequin Jester, and started my new life as Harley Quinn. I didn't know it until then, but Harleen Quinzel had died a long time ago. I was reborn as someone with purpose, someone driven, someone with love. I called him my angel. He still is, my angel."_

"**She's a manipulative-"**

"_He's a kind-"_

"**brazen,"**

"_sensitive,"_

"**crazy broad!"**

"_soul in need."_

"_**And we've been together ever since."**_

* * *

"Drives me crazy." The Joker huffed, crossing his arms as best he could with the cuffs on.

"I see." The doctor said and began to make a note. The Batman's hand came down swiftly though, halting the movement of his pen with a soft touch, before looking back to the Joker. The doctor looked up at him curiously.

"If that is true, Joker, why haven't you just killed her? I'm sure you've had plenty of opportunity."

"What can I say? The little parasite grew on me. Besides, she's been useful for a thing or two." He grinned then, so wide pink gums showed. His eyes locked on the Batman, and his next words were spoken like a threat. "I wouldn't want to disappoint your expectations of me though, Batsy. If you think I should kill her…."

"I won't give you the chance." The Batman growled at him, dark eyes staring him down. He could almost see the bat's blood boiling, it made him grin.

* * *

"Do you ever wonder what your life could have been like if you hadn't met the Joker, Harley?" The doctor asked when she finished her story.

"No. Why would I think unhappy thoughts?"


	8. Pancakes

"Harley, I just don't know what to do with you." Dr. Scott said at last, after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Don't do nuthin' then." Harley mumbled, straining to keep her heavy eyes open.

"I wanted to leave today with a sense of there being hope for you. I wanted to tell Batman that you could be rehabilitated." She sighed, "But to be quite frank I'm not sure there is any hope for you. Perhaps the Joker has twisted your mind beyond the realm of reality."

"You're twisted." Harley spat back, and the room spun. Dr. Scott gave another exasperated sigh.

"Harley if you want to get better, I am here for you, but if you want to go on living this way, well then—"

_Ratta tat tat. Ratta tat tat._

The knock at the door cut the doctor off, and she furrowed her brows.

"Excuse me a moment." She said, and rose to her feet, making her way over to the iron door.

Harley could hear the door creak open somewhere in her mind, just as somewhere in her mind she then heard the harrowing laughter of the doctor. It grew louder, more hysterical, but Harley could not turn her head to look.

It was then that she felt two hands grip her arms tightly, pulling her to her feet. She was struck across the face, but her head just lolled to the side, her eyes closed. She could smell his breathe. Could it really be her puddin'?

"Useless wench." A familiar voice growled, before she was suddenly whisked off her feet and thrown over a shoulder. The laughter in the background continued, although it was hard to tell now if it was more of a laugh or a scream.

She was moving now, being whisked through the dark hallways of Arkham quickly, though she had no idea which way they were headed or where. She could hear sirens somewhere in her mind, screeching loudly against screams and laughter.

Cold air hit her face and it was a welcome relief, bringing her back to consciousness enough for her to open her eyes for a moment, and watch the towering figure of the asylum begin to shrink as they made their escape. Her eyes closed, and a moment later she felt herself tossed onto cold metal.

"_Drive!"_ The voice hissed, and they jutted forward quickly.

A hand fell to gently caress Harley's cheek, and she shivered at the touch.

"Don't worry Harley-girl. We're almost home."

* * *

The smell of pancakes was what woke her. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking in the dim light to find herself snuggled up in the Joker's bed. Her head throbbed, but so did her heart, and so she carefully stood and made her way towards the smell.

"Mistah J?" She asked tentatively as she entered the small makeshift kitchen, and saw the Joker standing in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron, a chef hat on his head and stack of pancakes on the table before him.

"Harley! You're awake! I was beginning to worry you'd sleep through breakfast." He grinned and put his arm around her, shuffling her over to the table and pulling out a chair for her. Harley sat, looking at him bewildered. He slid the stack of pancakes in front of her.

"For me?" She nearly squealed in delight, looking at her lover's face in admiration.

"But of course my sweets." The Joker said, and then took a seat across from her.

They ate together then, smiling at each other in between bitefuls of pancake. He winked at her and Harley's heart soared. Could this be real?


	9. Scrub a Dub

When they finished, the Joker insisted on cleaning up, telling Harley to go get a shower and get ready for the day. Harley stumbled back towards the bedroom, her head still fuzzy as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

She turned towards the mirror, looking at the reflection of the pretty blonde girl, with dark eyes and wild unkempt hair. She stared at herself until the water was running so hot the mirror began to fog up, and then she stepped into the shower.

The hot water ran down over her body, soothing her aches and refreshing her body, mind, and spirit. She gave a long, grateful sigh as she closed her eyes and tilted her face into the stream.

She almost forgot where she was, until she heard the shower door slide open. She gasped, turning, and found the Joker standing behind her, naked, only his face makeup on.

"Pud-" She began, but the Joker raised a finger to her lips, shushing her as he pressed his body against hers. She could feel his excitement, his member stiff against her thighs, and it made the breath in her throat catch, her heart stop beating almost entirely.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her, pressing her chest against the wall of the shower, so the water cascaded down her back. Her lips quivered in anticipation as his left hand grasped her breast, and his right grabbed his shaft, rubbing it against her thighs until he found her entrance.

"Ooooh…" She moaned, and in response he thrust against her body, pushing himself up inside of her and spreading her legs wide. He began to thrust slowly, making each motion count. His hand massaged her breast, fingers played with her nipple. Harley's heart was beating wildly, her breaths coming in short gasps with each thrust. Inhale with every motion up, exhale with each movement down.

He began to kiss her neck softly, and so her eyes closed. It came as a great shock to her when she felt his free hand slink around her waist, and his fingers suddenly begin to caress the soft pink skin between her legs. Her legs shook, and she gave a great moan, her breath catching in her throat.

He continued to play with her, as he thrust deep inside of her, and she moaned and cooed and sighed as the sexual energy rose within her. He began to moan softly as well, and she knew he was getting close.

When he came, so did she, and it was like magic – an experience she had never dreamed of. The Joker held her then tightly, not letting her go as his body shook with his orgasm. At last, it ended, and he released her, stepping back as she melted slowly to the floor of the shower, panting heavily.

"Joker…." She breathed softly, looking up at him with love in her eyes. His makeup had run from his face, against the hot water, and it left him half Joker, half man.

He did not look at her, but instead grabbed the soap and began to lather up. She stood, and they showered together in silence – her heart a glow more than she had ever felt before.


	10. Back to Reality

"Put on your make up girl, we're going out." Joker said, as he straightened his tie. Harley had finished slipping into her own costume, and now made her way over to the mirror, beginning to slather white paint across her face. The Joker had already reapplied his own.

"Where are we going, Mistah J?" She ventured to ask, but the Joker just smiled.

"It's a surprise."

Harley grinned widely. She could only imagine what her Puddin' must have in store for her, after all the other wonderful things he had done for her.

By the time they left the hideout, the sun had begun to die over the horizon. Brisk night air was chilly, and left Harley feeling energized and excited. They had taken a convertible – from where the Joker had acquired it, Harley cared not. Instead she tilted her head back and enjoyed the feeling of the wind caressing her face and blowing her blonde locks about – her hat was clutched firmly in her hand.

They drove for a while, but eventually they stopped in front of a large hotel – Wayne Hotel.

"What're we doin' here, Puddin'?" Harley asked, and the Joker grinned, jumping out of the car and grabbing a pistol.

"We're havin' fun, Harley-girl." He said, and the nickname made her heart flutter. She grabbed her own gun and jumped out, shoving her hat on her head.

"Now listen, meet me on the roof in 15 minutes. Do you understand?" He said, and she nodded obediently.

A second later they burst into the lobby, amid screams of patrons and workers. Harley waited to hear the Joker speak, give a speech about how they didn't need to be afraid, their death would be quick and full of laughter – but it didn't come. Instead he moved silently, and disappeared quickly down a hall.

BANG

A gunshot. A woman screamed. Then silence. All eyes turned to Harley now, as she stood with her gun, looking a little lost. She frowned.

"What're you all lookin' at?!" She bellowed, and waved her gun in the air. The woman behind the desk screamed and ducked. Harley rolled her eyes, and made her way to the elevator.

She didn't understand what was going on – she had no clue as to the plan or the purpose. So she figured she might as well take the quick way up.

As the elevator moved slowly up the floors, she could hear the echos of gunshots and screams.

Floor 3 – BANG

Floor 4 – BANG

Floor 5 – BANG

The Joker was taking the stairs – and killing on the way.

When she reached the roof, she was alone. She stepped out into what was now mostly night, the sun left only a deep red glow on the horizon. She listened to the pops of the Joker's pistol, as she waited.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and the Joker stumbled onto the roof. His suit was splattered in blood. Harley skipped over to him grinning.

"Puddin' lookit the mess you made!"

No sooner then had she gotten within arms reach of him though, then did he raise his pistol and smack her across the face with it. Harley went flying, skidding across the hard pavement and landing on her face. She sputtered, coughing, blood oozing from between her lips.

"Wh… why?" She stammered softly, and stayed on the ground, her fingers clutching the rocks.

"Shut up!" The Joker hissed, and walked up to her, delivering a swift kick to her ribs. "Stay there until I say so. He should be here any minute." He muttered the last part, more to himself than to her, and gazed up at the sky, where a bat signal glowed in the distance.

Harley closed her eyes tightly, but stayed where she was told. This is all just part of the Joker's plan. Clearly this was just… a diversion? A trick? She let her mind drift back to the shower, the feel of his hands caressing her body, the way his lips kissed her neck…

"_**Joker**_." The dark voice boomed, and Harley looked up to see the Batman, his dark cape billowing behind him, making it appear he came from the darkness itself.

"So glad you could make it, Batsy!" The Joker said with a laugh.

"One day. You escape from Arkham for one day, and go on a killing spree the next?" His eyes were locked on the Joker, and Harley was uncertain he had even noticed her yet.

"Gotta keep you on your toes, old boy! After all, you dropped the ball by not securing me well enough last night after you left."

"What do you want, Joker?" The Batman growled, clearly growing impatient.

"I'm glad you asked." The Joker reached down then, and grabbed Harley by her hair, yanking her to her feet. She grimaced, but did not cry out.

"I want to make a _point_, Bats." Joker said with a sneer, and dragged Harley to the edge of the roof. "Do you recall our little conversation? Where you said you'd be disappointed in me if I harbored _feelings_ for our little Harley?"

"I never said that Joker!"

Harley clutched her head, even as the Joker held her hair taught in his hand. She looked at him, wondering where he was going with this, sure that any second now he would spring his brilliant plan into action and let her go.

"Well I would never want to disappoint _you_. After all, you're my favorite." The Joker gave a sick grin, and cocked his pistol.

"_Joker_" The Batman warned, stepping towards them. "DON'T."

The Joker's face grew dark then. The smile swept from his face. His eyes grew nearly black and his hands tightened on both his gun and Harley's hair. Harley's eyes widened, and her heart stopped beating in her chest. She recognized that look, and it terrified her.

"Puddin'…" She whispered.

"Tonight, I do what I should have done a long, long time ago." His dark voice echoed in Harley's heart.

The next thing she felt was his hand release her hair, her hat coming off in his hand. She stumbled back to the edge of the roof, but only a second passed before she heard his gun go off. A sharp pain split through her stomach, and she looked down slowly to see a ring of red begin to soak through her costume.

"Jok…" She stumbled back, and plummeted off the roof. The Batman's hand reached for her, but he was too late, and she began the long fall down.


	11. Pandora

_Wind swept past her face and hair as a dull note of pain resounded in the back of her mind. Her thoughts were not of the pain, nor even of the blood that poured out of the hole in her stomach – she found herself instead thinking, albeit ironically, about how very lucky she was. 'I've lived a fortunate life' she thought to herself, and her lips curled just a touch into a smile. She conceded herself then to death, closed her bright blue eyes, and blacked out, avoiding the crushing pain she knew would come when her soft body smacked against the vicious pavement below that was Gotham's legendary streets._

The first thing she felt was warm. Not an uncomfortable warm, but more like the warmth she imagined a child must feel when inside its mother's womb. She was comfortable – a feeling she never expected to feel again, and she wondered, is this what death is like? It was dark, she couldn't see anything and realized slowly her eyes were closed. They felt too heavy to open, and so she stayed still, listening. There was soft music, she couldn't make out the sounds exactly – just the faint melody. She thought perhaps she heard a flute, but couldn't be sure. _Do angels play flutes?_ She asked herself.

The second thing she felt was pain, and this startled her. It was a deep aching in her abdomen, an uncomfortable sting with each breath she took, and Harley mused to herself that if she were in Heaven, there would surely be no pain. She decided then that she must either be in Hell, or purgatory – though she had never been sure she believed in either of those places.

The third thing that came to her was the sound of soft voices, whispering, or perhaps just too far from her to make out the words. She could tell they were male, and that one of them had an accent. _That's strange,_ she thought and as she did her other senses began to flood back. A chill ran down her spine, interrupting the security she had felt from the warmth. The ache in her abdomen seared, and she whimpered softly. The voices stopped, and were shortly thereafter replaced with footsteps.

"Alfred, I think she's awake. Please fetch some water."

"Yes, sir." The accented voice responded, and then more footsteps.

"Harley?" A deep voice, a man's voice, was suddenly at her ear. She scrunched her face, gave another soft groan, and then tried to open her eyes.

The lights were dim, but seemed bright at first, and she had to blink a few times to put the colors, shadows, and lights into focus. The walls were a dark gray, and she soon realized they were stone. All around her they stretched, and high above her head.

"You're awake. Good. How do you feel?"

"Dead." She responded, in a raspy voice she did not recognize as her own. The word had flowed from her mouth before she had even had time to think it, and it was only now that she lolled her head to the right, to see who was speaking to her.

The dark mask came into her vision like something out of a nightmare, the pointed ears sticking off the top of his head like horns. She breathed in a deep and unsteady breath, and when she released it she breathed the only word that screamed inside her head.

"Batman."

"Yes Harley. You're with me, in the batcave. I had to take you here to receive medical care, I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"Why…" Harley said, her voice a whisper as she struggled to speak with a parched throat. "Hospitals-"

"I'll explain in time." He cut her off, just as an older man returned holding a glass of water. He passed it to the batman, who passed it to Harley, who grasped it with shaky hands and then gulped it down as if it were the entire essence of life itself. When she drank the last drop, she gave a sigh of relief. The butler left, and Harley was once again alone with The Batman.

"I don't understand." She said after a period of silence. "Why have you brought me here? Why am I not dead? Or in Arkham?"

She placed her hands on either side of herself on the couch she was laid on, and tried to push herself to a sit up instead of lean. She grimaced and bit her lip, and the Batman reached over, laying large strong hands on her sides and pulling her gently up so that she was sitting more upright. It was then that Harley noticed the thick white bandages wrapped around her midsection, and that her costume was missing, in its place a black robe hid her body from sight. She realized with some trepidation that this meant the Batman must have undressed her, and seen her naked. Her heart jumped a little into her throat, but she swallowed it with one hard gulp and pushed the thought from her mind.

"Harley, I know this will be hard for you to understand. Over the past few years, ever since you began to run with the Joker and his cronies, I've watched you suffer time and time again at his hands. Arkham has tried to help you time and time again, rehabilitation has been so close so many times, but always you crumble back into the Joker's dark arms and end up in a darker place than you were before. It sounds ridiculous but… I feel responsible for the darkness the Joker has wrought upon you. I should have seen it happening when he was twisting your mind in Arkham. I should have stopped him so long ago. This last time… well, I believe he did what he did because of something I said in interrogation. I couldn't throw you back into the system, I couldn't lock you up in Arkham again. I need to try myself to see if I can help you."

His speech was simple, but it sounded winded in Harley's ears. When he stopped talking she locked her blue eyes on him and simply stared. She couldn't think straight enough to answer such a revelation, and so she said nothing at all. The Batman was also silent then, and they stayed that way for a while, letting the stillness of the air and silence of the room wrap around them like a thick blanket on a cold day. When Harley did finally speak, she found her voice shaky and soft, and fear swirling in the pit of her stomach.

"And if you can't save me?" She asked. The Batman lifted his head, and she knew that behind that dark mask his eyes were locked on hers.

"Let time be the judge of that." His dark voice said, reverberating in her ears. She was quiet again for a moment, and then swallowed hard before asking the question she most ached to ask.

"…Joker… is he…"

"Escaped. He took off when I jumped off the building after you fell. I saved you from the pavement, but he eluded me." His jaw clenched, his body stiffened.

Harley nodded slowly, and her stomach twisted even as her heart leapt at the news.

"Would you like some more water?"

"Yes… please."

He took her glass and rose to his feet, walking off and leaving Harley alone for a moment. She stewed then, her head swirling with thoughts both good and bad – ones she couldn't control and ones she forced herself to think. It was in this moment of meditation that a thought occurred to her, and when The Batman returned and handed her the now full glass of water, she turned her blue eyes to him and spoke without thought or manner.

"You continue to hide your face from me. You think you will fail."

He stood still, and was quiet, perhaps looking at her but it seemed more likely he was looking through her. She began to think he was not going to respond as the minutes ticked by, and she began to feel foolish for even making such an unnecessary remark, when the unthinkable happened.

His dark gloved hand reached up and gripped the mask. In one fluid motion he pulled it from his face, revealing a handsome dark haired man underneath, with brown eyes as serious and dark as the night sky. Harley's heart felt as if it stopped beating entirely, and for a moment she was too stunned to think who he was, but a name crept into her mind from somewhere in the recesses of her subconscious and it slipped off her lips like a whisper that shouldn't have been uttered.

"Wayne…"

"Failure is not a choice here. You know now, I am dedicated to this. I am dedicated to you."

Harley gazed up at the man with his square jaw set so firmly, and his pale skin which contrasted his dark attire, and she felt a bit like Pandora, and knew there was no going back from the box she had now opened.


	12. Awaken

"_Are you out of your fucking mind?!"_

Harley awoke from the deep sleep she had fallen back into, still weak from her injuries, to the sound of a woman's voice, shrieking somewhere in the distance. A deep murmur could be heard responding.

"That's it! You're done for! Do you even realize what you've done?! You think _SHE_ will _EVER_ change? You're a fucking idiot! _How can you be so bloody stupid?!"_

A deep murmur again…

"NO! You listen! I-"

Murmur murmur...

"You are fuckin' _BATSHIT_ crazy!"

"ENOUGH!" This time the male voice was raised, and Harley instantly recognized it as the Batmans… or was it Wayne now? She wasn't sure.

The voices continued, now in softer, though still harsh tones. She could no longer make out the words, and with a groan, Harley pushed herself up.

How long had she been out? An hour? Two? It felt like **_4__ years_**…

A door was slammed, and a loud female growl of exasperation was heard echoing down the halls. Harley quirked an eyebrow. Did Batsy have a lover? It sure sounded like it. But who?

Alfred appeared then besides her, so suddenly she literally jumped in her bed, causing a deep pain to slice through her abdomen, a wince unfolding across her face.

"Miss Quinn, I see you are awake. Can I get you anything to aid in your recovery? Water? Perhaps you are ready for some food?"

"Got anythin' to take the edge off, Quasimodo?" She probed, one hand resting gingerly on her stomach.

"You're not ready for another dose until four o'clock, Miss Quinn."

"I don't give a fuck, give it to me now, I'm in pain!" She snapped back, gritting her teeth, blue eyes slanted in a way she hoped said, '_I'm not fucking around!'_

Alfred, much to her chagrin, gave an apathetic roll of the eyes and turned away, strutting down the hall.

"You hoity-toity good fer nothin' English _piece of shit_!"

The door was successfully slammed behind the butler, the second such event in a matter of ten minutes.

"Yeesh! People sure are high strung around here!" She quipped, just as the Batman came through the door.

"_**Harley**_." He growled, and she was surprised to feel a jump in her chest at the sound. Here was the dark, terrifying voice of the bat coming out of the mouth of a man who still seemed so… new, unfamiliar, unassuming.

Her head spun as she considered this strange new world she was in, the wheels turning round and round in her head. Suddenly she realized he was speaking to her, her mind tuned back in to the last of what he was saying, his voice sounded so harsh and judgmental!

"…simply unacceptable! You will treat all members of this home with respect, do you understand me?"

"Yessir." An audible gulp. Despite the fire that raged inside her, there was something utmost terrifying about being so utterly helpless at the Batman's hands. It made her feel… kind of_ funny_.

"Good. Now listen…" He said, and his voice was once again steady, even soothing. "A good friend of mine is here, and she'd like to see you if you're feeling up to it."

"What, the broad who was screamin' 'bout what a fuckin' dumbass you are?"

_'Oooh how delightful!'_ She thought to herself then as a deep red came across his cheeks. Never would she have thought she'd one day make the BAT blush and get to see it too!

"Errhem," he cleared his throat. "You clearly seem to be feeling more awake. I'll go get her." He stood, abruptly, and made his way back to the doors he had come in through. He disappeared, and after a few moments a woman reappeared in his place.

She entered with the grace of a dancer, walking on legs so long they seemed to stretch from night to dawn, and hips which swished from side to side as she sauntered towards Harley's bed. Black heels cradled her feet, adding even further length to her form, complimenting the short black evening dress which cupped every curve. A short crop of dark hair framed her face, sharp brown eyes peering out, scrutinizing her. Harley watched her approach with a quirk of her brow and a slant to her blue eyes. Why did this woman seem so… familiar?

"Harley." The woman spoke. "How have you been?"

That's when it hit her. That's when it fuckin' HIT her! She knew that voice, that gait, that piercing gaze. A shiver ran down her spine as the realization flooded over her.

"_Kitty_?!" She exclaimed, "You… and the Bat?!"

Selina regarded her with studious eyes, watching her for a moment in thought.

"Yes, Harley. It's me." She collapsed then onto the side of the bed, sitting down next to the blonde and placing a hand gingerly on her wrist. She released a great, deep sigh and looked down. "Listen… I know this all must be a little, overwhelming for you…"

"Are ya kiddin' me?! This is great!" Harley grinned from ear to ear. She could hardly believe it! How juicy, how delicious! Catwoman and Batman, bumpin' uglies by night and facin' off by day! …or wait maybe it was the other way around. Either way, she was sufficiently thrilled by the revelation.

"Harley, I need to know that we can trust you not to reveal any… sensitive information, to anyone."

"Well I ain't goin' nowhere am I? Hey! How's Red? Ya seen Red lately?!" She said, her face lighting up. It had been so long since she had seen her good friend. Not since the last time the Joker had put her out on the streets. In times like those, she always fell back into the arms of Red, who would scold her for her foolery… but it had been months since she had seen her.

"I have not. Last I heard she was living on some island, I believe in South America."

"Oh…" Harley gave a slight sigh and pout. Her heat dropped, as did her eyes.

"_Harley_," There was Selina's urgent tone again, and she looked up, meeting the woman's gaze with a hardened one of her own.

"_What?!_" She spat back, her head spinning. She was growing tired of this!

Selina hesitated, her gaze growing softer, much to Harley's surprise. She felt the woman's touch on her hand firm, her fingers coiling around her own tenderly. When she spoke again, her voice was so gentle, without a trace of the harshness from before.

"Harley the… the doctor, who you spoke with in Arkham, she told us about your story, about what has happened to you while with the Joker. I want you to know, that what happened _was not your fault. You are not to blame!_ The way he treated you, you need to know it's not alright."

"He didn' do nothin' wrong." She began, automatically, like a Pavlov dog, trained so efficiently it doesn't know it's trained at all. "He loves-"

"No!" Selina said sharply, startling Harley out of her reverie. "He does not care about you. He tried to _kill_ you, can't you see that?"

"No, he-"

"_**Yes**_ Harley. He tried to kill you twice, maybe more than that as far as I know! He's _raped_ you! What he has done to you is wrong! How he treated you-"

"He's been good ta me!" Harley interrupted, her heart pounding wildly in her chest, blue eyes wide. She felt like she was under attack! "He's helped me-"

"He _killed_ your child Harley!"

Well that shut her up something fierce. Tears welled up in her eyes, a knot formed in her chest.

"No he-"

"He killed your child on purpose and you know it."

"No!" She screamed then, so loud it echoed off the tall walls of the cave. "No, no! It was _**HIM!**_ It was the Bat! He did it! He killed my baby!"

Her fists pounded the bed, eyes squeezed tightly shut as tears were pressed out between closed lids. She clenched her teeth hard, growling through them.

"If he was so heartless why would he have saved you when the _Joker_ shot you in the stomach and pushed you off a skyscraper?! Why Harley?! Think!"

Deep, rolling, painful sobs overtook Harley then, rocking her whole form, creating horrible spasms of pain in her stomach which shot through her mind like a blade of clarity and reminded her of the very real bullet wound in her stomach. Her mind trailed back to those last few moments on the rooftop, memories she hadn't been able to bring herself to recall until now.

_"Well I would never want to disappoint __you__. After all, you're my favorite."_

_ After all, you're my favorite…_

_ You're my favorite…_

_ …my favorite…_

Frantic breaths overtook her then, along with deep heaves of tears. Her whole body shook, so violently she barely noticed when Selina was suddenly right upon her, arms draped around her in a sorry attempt to steady her pitiful tremors and bring her some semblance of comfort.

But nothing could soothe her as she was ripped away from her comfy little corner of dreaming, and into the harsh, cold reality that was. She felt the walls crumbling in on her, the color in her memories melting away and leaving behind a stark, cold, grey mess. Thoughts flooded her mind in such sharpness and clarity, revealing a picture not as pretty as she had always seen, and all the while, a mantra repeated in her mind, like a broken record stuck in time…

…_my favorite…_

_ …my favorite…_

_ …my favorite…_


	13. Rage, Revenge & Regrets

_Rage._

Her mind, even her dreams were filled with it. When Selina had left at last she had collapsed in an exhausted heap in her bed, shuddering in silent violent sobs which no longer brought tears. Soon after, Alfred had entered, presumably at the command of the Bat, and administered her another dose of medicine earlier than scheduled. Harley didn't even look at him, and soon she felt a calm overcome her form, and she drifted off to sleep. But her dreams were nightmares, mixed images of real horror at the hands of the Joker, and fantasized dream monsters – all were out to do her in, all wanted to see her dead.

She spent the next few weeks like this, lying in bed, drugged, miserable. She felt a deep hollow hurt where her heart used to be, and all the while, when she wasn't sleeping and dreaming of monsters, she was thinking. Thinking about her lover, thinking about all of the times he had hurt her, all of the times he had used her, lied to her, tried to kill her.

And she grew angry.

She grew furious.

_Rage._

It bubbled up in her like an unstoppable flood. A tsunami of repressed hatred, regret, and cold hard truth etching it's way into her psyche, and as it bubbled and boiled over, she began to plot.

By the time her weeks of rest had passed, and she was feeling greater energy restored; she was feeling quite refreshed and inspired, with a new plan hatched in her mind.

A plan that simply called, for _revenge_.

Harley hadn't seen the Bat in days, and so she was somewhat surprised when he came walking in, dressed in his full suit, sans mask. Her eyes scanned his form, taking him in. It was such an unusual sight, seeing the Batman all done up but with his face exposed. It still sent chills down her spine.

"Harley." He said calmly in greeting. "Alfred tells me you are doing much better, even getting around without help. I'm glad to hear it."

"Yeah? And where you been, Batsy?" She said, easily falling back into her old habits. Whoops. "Been out crusadin', savin' the night?"

"Yes." He answered flatly, and moved away from her then. She noticed his mask clutched in his hand. A grin curled over her lips. With a quick kick she leaped from the bed, hurling herself over it with the finesse of a gymnast and towards the Bat. One hand swooped down and grasped the edge of his mask, but in the same instant he spun on his heels, a dark and menacing look on his face as he threw his free arm up and quickly grasped it around Harley's upper arm, squeezing tightly. He brought her to a stop in one fluid motion, and the look on his face as his eyes bore into hers was pure _threat_.

"_What are you doing?_" He growled at her, his voice deep.

Carefully, Harley gave a light tug on the mask in his hand, and turned those blues up to him, giving what she hoped was an innocent smile. Her arm ached under his touch. It made her heart quicken pace.

"Easy there… Bruce…" She said, using his real name for the first time, at which he straightened up and regarded her with a curious eye. "I just… thought it would be funny to try on the bat mask… is all…" She grinned a wide toothy grin at him, sheepish though it was.

He stared at her for a moment then, brown eyes penetrating into her blue, assessing her. Then, at last, he released her arm, as well as the mask in his hand.

"Ooooh!" Harley exclaimed, followed by a small squeal. She turned the mask over in her hands, and then quickly put it on, settling it down on her face.

"Oh oh oh! So this is what it's like to be the Batman!" She did a little spin and skipped over to an old mirror which sat lonely on the wall. "Hmm… I look kinda cute, don't I? Hey! Maybe I should be the next Batgirl!"

Harley cracked a wide grin and spun back around to face the Batman. He was watching her with a straight face, but curious eyes. She thought she could almost see the hint of a grin at the corner of his lips.

She skipped back over to him, and quite to his surprise, suddenly wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her bat-masked face against his chest and closing her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me." She breathed, and then turned her face and gazed up at him. He wore an expression of earnest shock.

"Uh… You are welcome, Harley." He reached down and gently pulled the mask off her head, unraveling the tangle of long blonde locks.

Harley could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He hadn't pulled her off him… that was a start, but did she really think she could pull this off? How would she ever convince him…

"Can… can I call you Bruce?"

"…You may. Shall I call you Harley? Or Harleen?"

She grimaced at the name. She wasn't ready to let go of that just yet. He chuckled at her response, and then at last moved to dislodge himself gently from her hold. As he moved away though, she caught his hand in hers. He locked back, this time with suspicion and scrutiny on his face. She gulped.

"I'm sorry it's just…" Harley cast her eyes down, her heart racing, tears threatening to well up in her eyes. "It's been… so many years since anyone just… was gentle with me. I-I feel like I've awoken from a nightmare, and I feel so lost and scared… like a bird who lost her flock in the winter time. Mistah J… he… he was all I had for so long… and now…" Her hands shook slightly as a single tear escaped her eye. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, another, tenderly lifting her chin. She met his gaze with watery eyes.

"Harley. It's alright. You're safe now. Don't trouble your mind with such thoughts. When we are sure you are rehabilitated, we will find you a home, many miles from here, and you will be safe – I promise." His voice was so soft, so soothing, she really believed him.

"But how will you ever believe that I am better? How will you know I am rehabilitated? "

"I'll know, when the time comes."

"But _how_?"

"Your obsession with the Joker will be extinguished, you'll be able to recount your experiences with him in a clear and level headed way."

"How will you know it's not a_ joke_?" She said, sneering the last word, eyes pleading with him.

He faltered then, eyes turning away from hers. He was unsure what to say. The truth was, he had seen her fall back into the Joker's arms countless times, no matter what cruelty he had laid upon her, or how much she had sworn she hated him. Could she ever be trusted? If not, what would he do with her? Lock her in a facility in some remote part of the world? Perhaps…

"Bruce!" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and brought his attention back to her. It was so peculiar hearing her say his name.

"I don't know Harley." He admitted at last. "I'm not sure how I can trust you, yet. But I hope in time I will feel confident I can."

Harley was silent for a moment then, her hand still clinging to his. Her blue eyes searched his, heart pounding, it felt like it was in her throat. It was now or never, this was her one chance.

"I think… I know a way." She began, her voice soft, shaking slightly. She wet her lips, curling her fingers into his own. He looked at her sternly, but she saw the hint of curiosity there. Perhaps there was a chance…

"When you removed your mask that night, when you revealed to me who you really are, you opened up Pandora's box. You made it so that you can never allow me to go back, for your own sake. For your own safety, there is no longer any way you can allow me to return to who I was before. Right?"

"…Yes."

"I know a way, that I can open that same box. A way that will make it, so that I can never go back to Mistah J, for my own safety, for my own sake." As she spoke, she slowly began to step her form into his, her supple body pressing up against hard armor. Her free hand slowly slithered down his thigh, disappointment settling in when she realized she could not feel him through his armor, and thus had no clue as to whether or not she was affecting him.

"If there was one thing that would ever keep me away from him forever… it would be if the Batman… and me…"

"Harley." He cut her off, his voice firm. She swallowed hard. "You've been healed for less than 24 hours and you're coming on to me? Do you take me for a fool?" His hand was jerked roughly out of her grasp, and he turned with a whirl of his cloak to walk away – but Harley was quick and she snatched the end of it within her hands, digging her feet into the ground and pulling backwards. She slid across the floor as he walked forward, pulling her along.

"Harley, let go."

"No! Bat-ah, Bruce! Jus' listen to me will ya? Please!"

He whipped around then just as suddenly as he had turned away, and caught both her arms in his hands, squeezing tightly, leaning forward and gazing her sharply in the eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm listening." He growled.

"P-please… it's the only way. If you'll have me, jus' once… I can't ever go back. You'll set me free, Brucey." Her eyes bore into his own, pleading, begging. He stared back at her with such an even gaze but then… there it was… the subtlest flicker of his eyes down, resting on her lips for just a moment – but it was too late, she saw, and now Harley knew her window of opportunity had opened.

Quickly, fiercely, she pushed herself forward and crushed her lips against his own hungrily.

He pulled back.

"Harley, I-"

Again her lips sought his, loosely parting them, her tongue flickering over his lips. He tasted so… _new_.

The Batman seemed to be having a dilemma, because now he hesitated, his lips pursing back ever so slightly into the kiss.

I've got him now!

She threw her arms up, wrapping them around his neck, and legs quickly followed, curling around his waist. She pulled her lips from his own and began to kiss the skin exposed at his neck. Suddenly, she felt his hands on her rear.

_Yes, yes, yes! Wait… what?_

A swift tug of his large hands on her hips and she was quickly plucked from his form and placed back on the ground. Knees buckled, and she sank slowly to the cold concrete, head hanging low in dismay. Rejection. Cold hard rejection, once again. How could she have been so foolish as to expect anything else? It was the story of her life.

"Harley." The Batman's gruff voice came, but she did not look up. It was with fleeting surprise then when he knelt down in front of her and placed a finger under her chin once more. Hesitantly she looked up, meeting his eyes with a faraway gaze.

"Harley. If you're serious about wanting to never go back to the Joker, there is a way, but this is not it. All you would be doing it putting yourself in harm's way. I can offer a solution, but you have to want it. It is no light matter… and I wasn't sure you'd ever consider it, which is why I didn't think it would work. Do you mean it when you say you never want to go back to him, Harley? Are you serious?"

_Serious…_

Harley was looking at the Batman's face, but in her mind she saw the face of the Joker, her Puddin'. She saw that wide red smile stretched across his face, dark eyes wide and mad. She heard that howl of laughter echoing in her head, taunting her, mocking her for all the times she had trusted him, for all the times she had forgiven him even after he tried to kill her… and how many times had it been? And all the while he laughed, and laughed, and laughed…

_Serious…_

"Yes." She said at last, her eyes coming back to focus on the Bat's face. "Yes. I'm serious."

"Then let me help you forget the Joker, and give you a new chance at life, Harley. Let us help you."

"Us?"

The Bat stood then, and looking over Harley's head he gave a curt nod.

"Hello Harley." Suddenly a female voice appeared behind her, and Harley jumped to her feet, spinning on them quickly and coming face to face with the dark haired magician.

"_Zatanna!_"


	14. Forgive

_"_Are you sure you're ready for this, Harley?"

Harley sat across from the magician, her hands in her lap, blue eyes locked onto the woman's face. She could feel the Batman's presence lurking behind her in the corner, watching her closely, making sure she didn't try anything_ funny_.

But there was nothing remotely funny about what she was about to do, and she was, perhaps for the first time in her life, completely serious.

It had taken some time, some coaxing – at first she had found the idea abhorring. After all, this was no solution for revenge, and_ rage_ still sat heavy on her heart.

* * *

"_I don't want to forget 'em!_" She had exclaimed, kicking over a metal bucket and sending it careening with a loud clang into the wall. "If I forget him, how can I make sure he_ pays_?"

"Harley, you must put thoughts of revenge behind you, and thoughts of your own safety and happiness in the forefront of your mind. I can help you do that too, you know." Zatanna sat across from her, hands calmly folded in her lap. Harley sneered at her, sneered at that perfect little pose, stupid hat, that know-it-all grin on her face!

"You better wipe that smile _off_ _yer lips_, or I _swear_ I'll-"

"_Harley!_" Now it was the Bats, gritting his teeth and glowering down at her with eyes that said simply **NO**.

Harley was wise enough to listen. She settled, collapsing in a chair, her black satin robe billowing around her, leaving long legs and center of chest exposed. She smacked her face into her palm, hanging her head – but not before sneaking a quick peak through her fingers at Brucey, to see if he noticed her physique. No such luck… the Bat wasn't bitin'. What the hell was wrong with him anyway?

"Ooooooh!" An exasperated sigh. "I JUS' WANTED TO MAKE 'EM PAY!"

"I know Harley." Suddenly a strong hand was laid gently on her shoulder; she looked up to find the Bats, now standing over her. An exaggerated pout met his gaze.

"Can't we jus' show 'em, jus' once before I do it?"

"Harley, I forbid you to ever go anywhere near the Joker again. I can't allow it, and you know that. As such, you can't_ show_ him anything. There is no lesson for you to teach him." He paused as she looked down, and then gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "The best revenge you can take on the Joker, is to forget him completely. Be happy without him. Let the rage go, let the sadness he caused you go and move on. Show him, and the world, that Harley Quinn is better than he will ever be."

"_Yeah yeah yeah_. Tell it to tha _shrink_." She responded curtly, folding her arms across her chest and looking away.

A heavy sigh as the Bat removed his hand from her at last.

"Would it help if I promised to exact revenge on him, on your behalf?"

"Hmmm… Well it would make it more interestin'!"

"If you do this Harley, if you put the Joker behind you and you do this, now, today. I will make it my mission to bring the Joker to justice, _tonight_."

"What… like… Arkham? _Pfft_! I want some_ real_ justice, Batsy! Justice for what he done to me! I want him to _suffer_!"

"Harley I will-"

"_I want him **dead** Bruce!_"

A silence filled the room, thick as smoke. All eyes were diverted, staring down at hands, feet, the walls. Harley squeezed her eyes tightly shut, fighting back tears which welled up unexpectedly. It was so quiet, she imagined they had both left, popped away with one of Zatanna's spells and left her to her quiet madness. But then, there was a soft voice.

"Harley, if you do this, it will be like killing him."

"What?" Harley snapped, looking up at Zatanna. "What did you say?"

"Harley, think about it. Think about how much power the Joker holds over you-"

"_HELD_! Past tense! He don't-"

"_Yes_ he does. Look, even now you can't make a choice for yourself, based on the emotions you still harbor for him. Don't you think it's time to set yourself free?"

The room was still again, the silence deafening. Harley cast her eyes down once more.

"Harley. I will make him pay for his crimes. I will not hold back in my battles with him. He will suffer, and he will spend the rest of this days rotting in Arkham." The Bat spoke.

Harley clenched her fists, sinking back in her chair. Her mind spun. Forget the Joker… start her life over. How could she? Could she really? Could she forget all of the pain that he caused her? Could she forget this rage and feel… happy again?

Her mind fluttered back to her most recent sessions with the psychiatrist at Arkham.

_"Do you ever wonder what your life could have been like if you hadn't met the Joker, Harley?"_

_"No. Why would I think unhappy thoughts?"_

_Why would I think unhappy thoughts…_

_Unhappy thoughts…_

Harley looked up, opening those blue eyes and settling them on the Batman, blinking away the tears that tried to escape down her cheek.

"Will you… will you tell him I don't need 'em anymore? Tha' I don't care about him?"

"If you want me to."

"…Okay."

* * *

"Yes. I'm ready."


	15. Forget

Zatanna raised her white gloved hands, placing them together at the wrists, fingers splayed outwards, facing Harley's face.

"Close your eyes, Harley. It's time to rest." Harley closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest.

There was no going back now.

"PEELS YELRAH" Zatanna spoke in a strong tone, and Harley's head instantly dropped, chin to chest, as a heavy and deep sleep over took her.

Zatanna stood tall then, crossing her arms and looking over the sleeping blonde's head, locking her eyes on the dark man who stood in the corner.

"Bruce. There are some things we should discuss before I begin."

"Of course Zatanna. What is on your mind?"

"If I do this, in order for it to be successful, I will have to wipe the Joker from her mind completely. I am not certain how far back her memories will stretch of him, but we will need to consider a… _story,_ if you will, to fill the gap that will be left in her mind."

"Can you not fill it?"

"With false magical memories? Of what? Are you creative enough to conjure memories which span years and years of her life?"

Bruce was silent for a moment, his eyes on the floor as he pensively thought.

"Give her fleeting memories. Memories of working as… as a gymnastics instructor in Gotham. Just bits and pieces here and there. We will tell her she had an accident, hit her head… a concussion, amnesia."

"Amnesia is surely the only explanation that will make sense to her ravaged mind." Zatanna agreed. She glanced down at the girl, taping her foot impatiently.

"But how will all of that explain what she is now doing in the home of the illustrious Bruce Wayne? Hmm?"

"I… didn't think of that." He admitted, rubbing his chin.

"Alright alright. Let me think." Zatanna began to pace, one hand on her forehead, the other on her hip. "Hmm. Okay. I will instill some faint 'memories' of being a gymnastics teacher… and perhaps… a very fleeting memory of a walk home one night, a dark alley, a sudden mugging… and then Bruce Wayne, ever the bleeding heart, finds her walking, half dead along the side of the road, delirious and almost unconscious. That will also explain the wound on her abdomen. You'll tell her she only just awoke from her coma. Does this sound reasonable to you, Bruce?"

"Yes. You should be a storyteller Zatanna, very creative." He winked and Zatanna gave a roll of her eyes.

"You know this means I will also be erasing all her memories of_ Batman_ as well, correct? She will no longer know your identity."

"Yes."

"A short lived revelation, on her part." Zatanna said with a nod of her head and moved back in front of Harley at last, sitting in the chair across from her. She cracked her fingers.

"Zatanna, there is one other favor I would like to ask of you."

"Hmm?"

"When this is over, and when I have secured the Joker in Arkham once more… in order to ensure that he never attempts to harm her again, I wondered if you might consider doing the same thing to him."

"You want me to erase the Joker's mind?"

"His memories… of Harley."

"Why not just erase it all? Leave him a potato, nothing more."

Bruce was silent, his gaze held hers steadily.

"So you will do it?"

"Let's take this one nutcase at a time."

* * *

Zatanna raised her right hand, fingers splayed, and pointed it towards Harley's face.

"SEIROMEM S'YELRAH ESARE"

White-lavender light, glowing and lucid flowed out of her palm. It floated across the air and encased Harley's head, shielding it in the bright glow.

Zatanna closed her eyes.

First there was darkness. Then, suddenly, she saw Harley standing on a roof. Ah yes. Their fatal last meeting. She could feel the confusion Harley felt in that moment, and she shook her head. The poor girl never saw it coming. She saw the Joker pull the trigger-

Zzzzzzzzzssssst. Memory erased.

What was this? Back in the Joker's hide out. He's approaching her like a hyena does it's prey. He has an evil look in his eye, his hand is out stretched, he tears at her blouse.

Zzzzzzzzzzzssssssst.

She's strapped to a rocket, kicking, screaming, cursing. He hits the button. Blast off. She can feel herself – no, she can feel Harley, zooming into the air, a scream emanating through her whole body. She crashes, lays broken among the rubble in the park. A red headed beauty approaches and offers a hand.

Zzzzzzzzzsssssst.

The Joker is angry. Something did not go as planned. He is throwing everything around. Harley makes a joke, tries to cheer him up – he turns death filled eyes on her. He approaches, she tries to stop him, but violent hands are on her. She cries out.

Zzzzzzzzzssssssssst.

"Zatanna… are you alright?" She can hear Bruce's voice, like an echo off in the distance. She is shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks from tightly shut eyes.

"Bruce… do _not_… under any circumstances… break my… concentration." She says, short of breath.

The Joker smiles at her, her heart does flips. He takes her hand in his and pulls her close to him. A flower is procured from his pocket, he hands it to her. She smiles and takes it, only to be shot in the face with a stream of water. They both break into great rolling laughter.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzsssssssst.

They are facing off against Batman. It's in a mall. The Joker throws her in front of a punch – excruciating pain to the stomach, a sudden feeling of horror and shock. Chaos all around them as a life inside her dies.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzsssssssst.

He throws her down, she is crying, fighting him, but he is too strong – he forces himself upon her.

Zzzzzzzzzssssssssst.

She's a doctor at Arkham, she sees him in person for the first time and feels a jolt of excitement. He winks at her, and her heart does flip flops, her breath catches in her throat. She can't believe he noticed her. The Joker! Winking at _her_? She can't wait to see him… she MUST see him!

Zzzzzzzzzsssssssst.

Their first meeting in private, he spins her tales of his life, she listen closely, their eyes meet, there is that look again. She moves closer to him and suddenly he is upon her, his hands at her throat, choking her on the table. She looks up at him, her eyes wide in admiration even as she watches her life flicker before her eyes. Then suddenly… he releases her, and kisses her roughly.

Zzzzzzzzzzsssssst.

She's been caught, she released the Joker too many times. She's in Arkham, _obsessed_. Everywhere writings, drawings, all of the Joker. Her thoughts are _consumed_ by him, utterly _consumed_. Then her day comes, she has escaped. A costume is acquired, her first time stepping into her role as Harley Quinn. She finds the Joker. Her heart leaps as she touches him.

Zzzzzzzzzssssssssst.

She's in college, watching TV. The Joker has escaped again. Her mind races as she studies the story, turning over every clue she can to grasp his psychology. Her fingers trail up her thigh as she watches the screen…

Zzzzzzzzzssssssssst...

Zzzzzzzzzssssssssst...

Zzzzzzzzzssssssssst...

It was years and years of memories, and it felt like years to sort through them all. To Bruce, it was a worrisome and nerve wracking sight to see. Zatanna began calmly, degraded into tremors, then to violent shaking, tears streaming down her face, her breathing quickened – hyperventilating. He clenched his fists, fighting everything within him to keep from grabbing the magician woman and pulling her out of the spell.

It only lasted fifteen minutes for Bruce, but for Zatanna, it felt like years.

When at last it was complete, and every trace of the Joker had been cleared from Harley's mind, replaced with fleeting and dream-like false memories, Zatanna's arm dropped like a lead broom at her side. Her head lolled forward, her body twitching violently.

Bruce rushed to her side, grasping her by the arms and giving her a light shake.

"Zatanna! _Zatanna!_ Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"…heh… heh heh heh… heheheheheh... heheh! Ha, HAHA… HAHAHAHAHA!"

Zatanna's head shot up, her eyes wide, dark circles under them. Her form continued to shake but this time it was from wild, insane laughter, which swept her form like the Joker's laughing gas.

"Zatanna!"

_"AAAAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHE!"_


	16. Complication

"…What do you mean, _complication_?" Selina set her eyes firmly on Bruce, who was sitting forlornly on the couch in the sitting room. Legs apart, head hung low, arms draped across his knees. Selina stood across from him, her arms crossed and her jaw set.

"Bruce." She said, and he finally stirred with a great sigh.

"Selina… something has happened to Zatanna."

"What? Is that why she is not here? What happened? Did Harley-"

"It's not Harley's fault. Everything went as planned but… there were unexpected complications."

"You keep using that word Bruce, but it means nothing to me. Spit it out. What happened?"

"Her memories… they proved to be too…"

"_Tooooo_? Come on! I know the cat doesn't have your tongue!"

"I don't know alright! Strenuous? Traumatic? I'm not sure Selina but… after the process, Zatanna was not herself. She was broken. She couldn't stop laughing and she seemed…"

He trailed off again, placing his head in his hands and closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his knee and looked up, finding Selina sitting next to him.

"Seemed what Bruce?"

"…Insane..."

A thick silence fell over them, Selina diverted her eyes.

"Where is she? Where is Zatanna now?"

"With friends, being looked after. They are monitoring her but… Augh! I should have realized. I should have known!"

"If Zatanna did not foresee this Bruce, there is no way you could have." She leaned into him, purring the words gently to sooth him. A moment of silence passed, and then gentle she spoke again. "You know what this means though, yes?"

"The plan is incomplete."

"Yes. If erasing Harley's memories created that much imbalance in her, it would be nothing short of_ suicide_ for her to repeat the process on the Joker… and as long as he remembers Harley…"

"She's not safe." Bruce said, finishing her thought.

"Bruce, you have to get her away from Gotham as soon as possible. Move her far, far away from this town, to somewhere he will never find her." She paused, her hand gently sought his own, giving it a small reassuring squeeze. "And more urgent perhaps… you must find him, and put him away, as soon as possible."

"I know Selina… Trust me, it's on the forefront of my mind. I just need him to make a move-"

"Master Wayne." Alfred's voice came unexpectedly from the hallway, and both Bruce and Selina jumped slightly in their seats.

"Yes Alfred?"

"Miss Quinn, uh, zel. She is awake, and inquiring about her whereabouts. Shall I see her in?"

"Oh, oh yes Alfred. Thank you."

Alfred exited the room, just long enough for Bruce and Selina to exchange anxious glances. A moment later, Alfred returned, and behind him, a timid looking young blonde entered.

She entered the grand room, blue eyes wide in wonder as she glanced around the extravagant home. She wore blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, slightly too large for her slender form. Blonde hair was messy and fell freely around her face.

"_Wowza!_ These are some fancy digs ya got here, mister!"


	17. Lost in Translation

Harley bounded into the room like a kid on a sugar binge. Leaping over the back of a nicely upholstered couch she settled into the seat and turned those baby blues on the dark haired man and woman sitting across from her. Oh man did these two ever look like the stuck up types! She could just see it now – Sunday afternoon brunches with tea and biscuits and small talk about croquet and horse races. Yeesh!

"Miss Quinzel." The man spoke, and his eyes bore into her with an intensity she was not expecting. They both looked so… _focused_.

"Why so serious?" She quipped, and was surprised when they both looked uneasy by her statement. She quirked a brow. "I just mean to say… you can call me Harleen. After all, I'm the guest in _your_ home, Mister…?"

"Wayne. You may call me Bruce. This is Selina." He said, gesturing to the stoic looking woman at his side. Surely his wife, though Harley noted no giant rock on that finger.

"Well it's nice ta meetcha both." Harley said, and settled back in the seat. "So uhm, care to tell me what's goin' on? When I woke up in a big cozy bed in a grand sunny room I thought I must be dreaming! That is until your buddy Alfred came over and told me things weren't so right-a-roonie!"

Harley fidgeted under their scrutinizing gazes. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her head felt _really_ funny - like it had been used as batting practice for some amateur player. Always accustomed to hiding her anxieties with laughter though, she was trying to keep her cool.

"Miss Qui-ehm, Harleen. I imagine this will be quite difficult to hear but - a few weeks ago I was heading home from an opera when I stumbled upon you walking along the side of the road, nearly unconscious and bleeding profusely from the stomach. My driver and I pulled over to assist you just as you lost consciousness. We took you to the hospital, and I agreed to foot the bill for your recovery. However, the state of your injuries was so traumatic you were left in a coma for some time. In order to ensure your comfort and lighten the load of those at the hospital, we moved you to our home. It's been about three weeks since then and-"

"_Three_ weeks? I've been in a coma for three weeks?" Harley listened, her mouth agape, eyes wide. How could this be true? She didn't _feel_ like she'd been lying around for three weeks. She had been injured? Nearly died? What was going on?

"Yes. Unfortunately your attackers were never identified but-"

"Attackers? I was attacked? By who?"

"As I said, we don't know, however-"

"What happened to me?" Harley looked down at herself, beginning to poke and prod gently when suddenly she felt a sharp stinging sensation at her abdomen. Carefully, she lifted her shirt, exposing a large square bandage which clung to her form. "What is this?"

"Please brace yourself Miss Quinzel. You were shot."

"_Shot?! Someone shot me?!_" Harley's head was spinning, her mind searched for any clue as to what happened but she was drawing a blank. She didn't remember anything… the last thing she remembered was being at her college, how did she wind up in Gotham city?

"I… I can't remember."

"You don't remember anything from that night?" The man named Bruce spoke, and Harley shook her head.

"No! I can't remember nothin' at all! I… wait..." A flash – just the briefest flash of something… but what? A dark alley… a cold night… a man's voice from the shadow, a lewd remark and then… Harley shook her head quickly, shuddering as the dreamlike images flooded her mind. They seemed so faint, almost intangible.

"I don't understand." She said at last.

"Harleen, the hospital was not able to find out much about you – you had no clue as to your address, but they did find your work I.D." Slowly Bruce pulled forth a lanyard with a plastic I.D. hanging from the end, one he had urgently crafted only a few hours before. He passed it to Harley who looked at it curiously. There was her face, smiling boldly under the words 'GYMNASTICS INSTRUCTOR' and the logo for a local gym.

"We called your place of work, and they confirmed you had left there to return home shortly before I found you that evening."

"Why don't I remember any of this? I was living in Gotham? Working here in the city as a… gymnastics teacher? What happened to my degree… did I not graduate? I don't understand."

"Your degree?"

"I was in college… studying to be a psychiatrist." Her eyes scanned the I.D. in disbelief when suddenly – she saw it. The year. How could it be? If this was true then… it had been _years_ since she was in college, _years_ since her graduation date. Harley began to shake, her body trembling from stress, tension and shock.

"What happened to me! Why can't I remember!" She exclaimed, and threw the I.D. down on the floor, dropping her head in her hands.

"I know this must be difficult Harleen, and… I am _sorry_." Bruce's voice came softly, gently. Harley noted his tone- that he really _did_ sound genuinely sorry.

"Just know that I am here for you, and I will see to it that you are back on your feet in no time. You have my support, Harleen."

"I just don't understand…" She murmured softly through her hands.

_What happened to me?_


	18. Riot

"_We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for breaking news from Gotham City PD. All citizens are urged to stay clear of South Street's comedy club – _The Riot Act_. The Club has reportedly been taken hostage by a band of clown thugs led by The Jok-"_ – _**CLICK**_.

"Selina. Keep Harley away from the radio, TV – any news outlet. I don't want her even hearing _his name_. I have to go."

"I'll come with-"

"No. I need you here, to keep an eye on Harley."

"…Alright. Be safe, Bruce."

* * *

The Batman landed on the roof of the comedy club in a cover of shadow, silent as a wisp of wind. The Gotham City PD had it surrounded, their blue and red lights flashing wildly all down the street, illuminating it in bright, paranoia-inducing colors. Bruce preferred a much more subtle entrance – dark colors, the type of justice you never saw coming until it was right on top of you.

Like now…

He carefully approached the skylight which hung above the stage. Peering down he could see the audience – huddled together amongst the rows of seats, crying, shaking. Five large thugs surrounded the perimeter, rifles in their hands. His eyes took note of each exit, and then they moved to the stage.

There he was.

The Joker stood center stage, a microphone in one hand and a gun in the other – held to the head of the originally scheduled comedian for the evening, the semi-famous Wally M. Weiner.

Wally, normally known for his over the top cracks and puns, and large toothy smile, was now staring down at the floor with a frown unlike any other and tears streaming down his face.

The Batman braced himself, and then, with one strong lunge, he thrust himself through the skylight.

"…What do you think I am, _insane_? You'd just turn the flashlight off when I was half way across*—_What?!_" The Joker was just getting to the punch line when suddenly there was a crash and a dark cloaked figure came crashing through the roof and landed with heavy feet on the opposite side of the stage from him.

The _Batman_.

"Well well well, look who came to join the party. Too bad you wouldn't even let me finish my _**joke**_."

"Joke time is over. Let him go." The Batman spoke, his voice low and serious as he motioned towards Wally, who was staring at him with large idol-worship eyes. You could practically hear him screaming, '_My hero!_'

"Ah but we're just getting started, Batsy. Here's another one for ya-"

"Joker-"

"A man visits his doctor. His doctor says I got some good news and some bad news-"

"_Joker-"_

"The man says, well what's the good news? The doc says, you've got 30 hours to live."

"_Enough_." The Batman growled.

"The man says, well gosh doctor, what could be worse than that?"

"_Let him __**go**__."_

_ "_The doc says, I got the results in yesterday and I forgot to call you!"

_"__**Joker-**__"_

_**BAM!**_

Screams.

Screams penetrated the air in place of what should have been laughter at a good joke, but ah, it was so hard to find people with a _sense_ _of humor_ in this town. The Joker turned and pointed the gun at The Batman, nothing between them now but the crumpled and bleeding corpse of Wally M. Whiner or whatever the poor excuse for a comedian's name was. He grinned, tossing the microphone on the ground; the sound echoed through the theatre.

The Batman couldn't breathe. It had happened too fast- he thought he had time to save the man but he had failed… and now Wally's body lied at his feet, those wide idol-worship eyes still staring at him as if saying, '_Why didn't you save me? I thought you were the hero…_' Those eyes… the blood gushing from his skull… it reminded him of how his father….

"**NO!**" He caught his breath as adrenaline kicked in along with the fire of anger, and with fists clenched he leapt into the air and across the stage, snarling as he lunged for the Joker.

"Aaaahahahahahah!" The Joker's wild and uncontrollable laughter pierced the air, louder and sharper than all the screams as patrons now wildly scrambled about amongst the sound of gun fire from both the Joker's henchmen and the now mobile Gotham City PD.

The Batman's hands were just a few inches from his throat when the Joker whipped out a smoke grenade and unleashed it with a loud POP. Batman reared back as it exploded in his face, holding his breath for fear of Joker gas. The thick white cloud surrounded him, blinding him. He could still hear though, and through the sound of gunfire and screams he could hear the Joker laughing.

But _where_ was he?

"I knew you'd be here, Batsy. I was hoping you'd come. After all it's been _weeks_ since we've had the chance to have a few _laughs_."

"No one is laughing Joker. You're going back to Arkham, tonight." The Batman braced himself, listening closely in an attempt to pin point the Joker's locaton.

"Now _that's_ a _**riot**_." The Joker's voice was suddenly right behind him, and a loud bang marked his gun firing at the Batman's back.

The bullet hit with tremendous force, slamming into the back of his armor right against his spine and sending the Batman reeling forward. It didn't pierce his suit, but it momentarily knocked him off guard, just long enough for the Joker to fly through the smoke, laughing wildly with pistol in hand and point it directly at the Batman's skull. The barrel lay against the back of his head. The gun was cocked with a light _click_.

The Batman froze.

"Tell me Batman, was it worth letting me go that night, just to save the life of that misguided little bra_**t**_?" The Joker asked, with a pop of his 't'.

Slowly, the Batman stood and turned, facing the Joker, the gun just an inch from his forehead. His eyes met the Joker's wide maniacal gaze. Suddenly, it became very clear to him, what he had to do.

"She's dead, Joker."

The Batman watched as the Joker's expression flickered – just for a moment.

"…Wha_**t**_?"

"You succeeded. You did what you meant to do. I tried to save her, but her wounds were too great. You killed Harley Quinn."

The Batman studied the Joker carefully to gauge his reaction. Would he fall for it? He knew he had to convince the Joker it was true. It was the next best thing to wiping his mind of her completely.

"Oh _really_?" The Joker spoke at last, after a few moments silence. He seemed thrown, as though his reality (as twisted as it may be) had been twisted even more.

"Really." The Batman saw his chance – in the moment of uncertainty the Joker's guard was down and with one quick sweep he threw up his arm and knocked the gun away from his face, sending it careening across the stage into the abyss of smoke which still encapsulated them. In the next instant he was upon him, slamming him onto the ground, making sure his skull contacted with the wooden stage with a loud THUNK, and twisting his arms behind his back to be cuffed. The turn of events was fluid, swift, and caught the Joker entirely off guard.

Batman pinned him to the stage, leaning down and growling his dark voice into the clown prince's ear.

"She's dead because of you, Joker. I told you, you're going back to Arkham tonight."

To Batman's dismay, the Joker began to laugh then, first slowly, and then finally progressing into long, loud, rolling maniacal laughter.

"I told you I wouldn't let you down, Bats! _I always have the last laugh_."

* * *

_* Please see _The Killing Joke_ if curious about the rest of the Joker's first joke._


	19. Freedom

Harley tip toed slowly down the dark halls of Wayne manor, blue eyes wide.

It had been hours since she had played tired and wandered up to bed, waiting for the rest of the house to grow quiet before she could make her way out of her room. That curious woman Selina had been watching her like a _cat_ does a _mouse_, and wouldn't let her out of her sight. Now, at last, her moment had come and she was creeping carefully down the halls.

Upon reaching a back door which led out onto a small balcony, she very quietly pried it open and stepped out into the cool night air.

_At last!_

She couldn't remember the last time she had stood outside in fresh air and looked at the stars. But then again… she couldn't remember much of anything. She wasn't even sure who she was anymore.

It had been years since she had been the person she remembered being, and what fleeting thought she had of reaching out to those she knew was quickly washed away by the painful reality that they probably didn't exist in her life anymore. Dad was always in prison, always –and if he wasn't he would be back there soon. Mom had developed a severe drinking problem years ago, and last time Harley remembered seeing her, she had been teetering on the edge of lost life. If that had been so long ago, she wasn't sure she'd want to find out what was left of the woman now.

It dawned on her as she stood there, that it was up to her to create a new life for herself. But should it be here, in Gotham? What did she really know about this city? Perhaps she could get out for a little bit and check out the town…

"_Hmmm!_" Harley gazed over the side of the balcony, looking at the soft grass not too far below. Well, if she had been keeping up with her gymnastics all these years, _surely_ this would be no problem. Swiftly, without a sound, she flung herself over the railing and landed with a gentle hop and much grace on the ground beneath.

_Freedom!_ Her heart raced. Being in that house had felt like _prison_… not that she would know what that was like… but standing here now with her back to the manor and the long yard leading to the city in front of her, she imagined she felt a bit like a criminal, craftily escaping her jail cell.

_Nowhere to go but up from here, Harleen! _She told herself, and so, after a few minutes of walking and one friendly hitch hiking later, she found herself at the outskirts of Gotham City, staring down a busy street of bright lights, advertisements, the smell of smog and smoke, and the faint cry of music in the night.

Carefully she made her way around, taking a long time to stop and gaze at each shop, eyes trying to subtly observe the people walking by. What was this city like? What could there be here for her?

She walked like this in casual observance for some time, until finally she came upon a hotel, which stretched exceptionally far into the sky. Almost without hesitation, she went in and made her way to the elevator.

Top floor. The roof.

Harley stepped out to a light cool wind whipping her blonde locks about, and nearly gasped when she saw the great city of Gotham, in all it's night time glory, stretching out before her.

"Oh, wow." She breathed into the night air, her heart lifting at the sight. It was so _alive_. She could see the lights of cars moving along the roads like luminescent snakes coiling through shadows. She could hear the hum of the city, it's heart beat.

"I could stay here forever…"

"You're not allowed." A dark gruff voice suddenly appeared behind her, and Harley couldn't help the gasp of surprise that escaped her as she whipped around and came face to face with a dark, looming, terrifying looking figure. Black mask with pointed ears, a large black cloak – the man's image instantly struck fear into her heart, though she wasn't sure entirely why.

"Wha-"

"Civilians aren't allowed on the roof. It's for worker's only." The man jutted a finger towards the door, pointing to a sign that declared EMPLOYEE'S ONLY. His arm slowly lowered back down to his side. Dark eyes watched her curiously from behind dark mask. Her heart settled slowly as she realized he probably wasn't a threat. She tilted her head, blue eyes searching his dark, mysterious gaze.

"An' who are you? The hotel po-lice?" She ventured to say, playfully, a little grin sitting upon her lips.

"No." It was all the answer he gave. Slowly, he approached her, a bit like a tiger stalking it's prey. She stiffened, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as he walked around her, stopping when he stood between her and the view of the city.

"You shouldn't be here. I can help you get home." He paused, and she noticed his eyes give her a subtle once-over. "Where do you live?"

Her heart raced, though she felt certain by now that he did not mean her harm. Despite this, he still felt somehow so… _dangerous_. The way he looked at her – it was so _peculiar_. It made her feel very_ excited_, so _alive_.

"I, ahm, I been stayin' with Mr. Wayne." She said, wondering if he'd even believe this hum-drum looking girl was staying with a millionaire; but to her surprise, he was immediately receptive.

"Come with me, I'll make sure you get there safely." His hand was extended. Slowly, she made her way forward, her eyes locked on his the entire time. Her hand gently was laid in his own, massive black gloved hand closing gently around her fingers. She looked up, and now he was so close. To her surprise, he was looking down at her, his own eyes locked on hers, seeming to be searching for _something_. Her heart wouldn't stop racing, and before she knew quite what came over her, she leaned up in one swift motion and placed a hand on his cheek, pressing her lips against his own.

The dark man froze – but only for an instant, and suddenly his hands dropped to her waist and pulled her fiercely closer, locking his lips onto hers in a great, powerful kiss. Her hands shook as she wrapped them around his shoulders, pressing her hips into his own. They stayed locked like that, in a _deep_, almost desperate kiss, for what seemed to her like a soft suspension in time – but was really, only very brief. Suddenly, violently, the man pulled away in a manner as though he'd been burned by fire. His dark eyes were wide, his jaw tight in an expression of frustrated self-control.

"I-I'm sorry, I-" She began, feeling the need to apologize for initiating the moment, but in truth she was unsure what to say.

There was silence then, as the caped figure turned away from her, his head hung low. She stood awkwardly, her heart still beating wildly in her chest. She licked her lips, and found herself yearning for more of that excitement.

"You have to leave." Suddenly that dark, gruff voice spoke again, and it surprised her with it's morbid tone.

"Yeah… uh yeah. I'll go now…" She answered quietly, awkwardly, and turned away – but suddenly there was a hand on her arm, grasping it firmly.

"I mean you have to leave this city."

"I don't underst-"

"It will kill you. Avoid this place. Avoid men who… _wear masks._"

His words, for reasons she could no longer understand, chilled her to the bone. Every hair stood on end, and suddenly all feelings of lust were replaced with a deep seeded sense of fear. In the next instant, before she could protest, the dark man reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, extending his other into the air and shooting a projectile onto a nearby building and creating a taught line between the two.

"Hold on tight. I'm taking you home."

With that, she was whisked into the air, and flew through the night with the mysterious man, back towards Wayne manor.


	20. Changes

_His large form, rippling in muscle and tone hung over her. His skin, bare, soft, caressed her own in deep, long, sensual touches. Harley's lips were parted, heavy breathless noises escaping them as the man, with nothing but his dark mask on, moved into her. 'Oooooh' she released, clutching his back and pulling him down into a deep, fervent kiss as he began his slow, rough thrusting. Harley moaned, her fingers dancing up his back, over his shoulders, the back of his neck. She looked up at his face, saw the dark eyes watching her from behind the mask. Her fingers curled along the ends of the fabric, and with a sudden tug she ripped it off him, letting long green locks tumble forth. Her breath caught, her eyes grew wide, her heart began to race as she looked up at the white painted face with a macabre dark red grin smeared over his lips and she opened her mouth to scream-_

* * *

"Huh!" Harley awoke with a start, her heart pounding in her chest. Light poured into the room, where she lay in a grand king-size bed. Wayne manor. She turned over in bed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and calming her nerves. She had been dreaming, a nightmare it seemed but… about _what_? She caught a remnant of a dark mask and the rest fluttered away, lost in her subconscious to the sounds of talking downstairs, the smell of food and the bright morning sun.

After a few more moments of lounging about, she got up, dressed, and made her way downstairs. Bruce and Selina were seated at the dining room table, partaking in a lavish breakfast, talking casually. When Bruce spotted Harley he motioned her over and gestured to an empty seat.

"Please, join us." He said, and she did, sitting down and gratefully enjoying the wide spread in front of her. She was just biting into a piece of cantaloupe when the millionaire began speaking again.

"Harley, I have some exciting news for you today. I was speaking with a good friend of mine who happens to own one of the largest gymnastics centers in the Tri-state area, and he said he would be happy to give you a job teaching there. A good chance to get back on your feet, don't you think?" He picked at his food while he spoke; only stopping to offer a brief smile here and there. Harley perked up, interested; excited.

"Well geeze! Thanks Mr. Wayne. That's awful nice of you to help me out." She paused, chewing a bite of melon. "Where's it at anyway?"

"A bit of a hike from here, but not too much. Same state, just down on the South end. Have you heard of Atlantic City?"

Harley had heard of Atlantic City, but didn't know much about the shore town other than its reputation for casinos, hookers and ocean front property. She nodded her head, nevertheless.

"I've arranged for you to stay in a property I own down there," He continued, " You may pay rent in the form of your utility bills once you are settled in and comfortable. It's not a huge space, the upper level of a three-way split level home. But it has the best view in town and is only a few minutes from your new job." Bruce paused, putting down his fork and looking up at Harley, really meeting her gaze for the first time since she had sat down at the table.

"Does all of this sound… acceptable, to you?" He asked, and under his penetrating gaze and overwhelming generosity all she could do was nod and utter a soft 'Yes' and gracious 'Thank you'.

Yes! Of course it was! How could she say no to someone handing her a new chance? Practically putting the world in her pocket? Sure it was a strange new town, but in her current state, every town was a strange new town. So when an opportunity as cushy as this fell into her lap, she smiled and graciously accepted, wondering what her new life would entail.

They finished eating, and then Harley went to her room and her clothes and amenities that Bruce had o thoughtfully given her. She returned downstairs with a single suitcase, and then followed the millionaire out to a waiting limousine.

"I can't possibly thank you enough, for doing all of this for me. I wish there was some way I could repay you…" She spoke, when they both stood at the side of the waiting limo, the driver busy putting her single suitcase in the back. Harley's eyes wandered to the strong jawline of the man who had saved her, noticing for the first time what an attractive face he had. His voice snapped her attention back to focus.

"Seeing you get a new chance, is all the thanks I need. You are welcome, and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Take care of yourself, Harley." He said, and gave her a painfully platonic pat on the shoulder. She smiled, and then stepped into the limousine, watching through tinted windows as she drove away from Wayne manor and off towards a new, and hopefully exciting, life.

Selina turned to Bruce as they watched the limousine pull away, fading as it made its way down the long winding driveway.

"I didn't know you own beach front property in the South." She remarked as he took her hand and led her back towards the manor.

"Well, I do now." He said with a wink.

* * *

The inside of the limousine was beautiful, but hardly enthralling, and with the long 2 hour drive ahead of her, Harley soon found herself dozing back off to sleep.

She didn't awaken again until she felt the car's engine shut off and heard the driver's door slam.

"Here already?" She asked the portly looking man as he held her door open for her and stepped out.

"Oh!" Harley exclaimed, blinking against the bright sun as a cool breeze of fresh sea air hit her cheeks and filled her lungs with a deep intoxicating breath in. _Oh yes_. This was nice!

She turned and made her way around to the back of the car as the driver removed her suitcase and handed it to her, along with a white envelope.

"Key is inside, Miss." He said with a well-practiced smile. "Will there be anything else?"

Harley said no, and he drove off, leaving her standing on the sidewalk gazing at her new home.

It was white, with light blue trim – a large three story home, each level a separate housing unit. Level one had an open garage, an old Toyota sitting inside amongst the clutter of every-day American junk. Toys scattered their property, suggesting a handful of kids were present. Second story seemed tidy enough, with little plants in the windows and embroidered wall hangings glimpsed through parted curtains. Then there was the third floor…

Harley made her way up the outside steps, stopping at the landing in front of the white door with a small glass oval in the center, frosted over with designs of flowers. She opened the envelope, fumbled with the key for a moment, and then made her way inside.

_Bright_, was the first word she could think to describe the place. She entered into a small hall, which lead towards a large open kitchen/dining room, with open walls and a large sliding glass back door. Windows poured through the home, letting light into every corner. She made her way forward, noting how surprisingly bare the place seemed – white walls, hardly a decoration in sight. She wondered idly how long Bruce had possessed this place and never used it. She turned a corner and went down another small hall, finding a single bedroom, delighted to see a comfortable looking king-sized bed waiting for her with down blankets and pillows. She set her suitcase and down and exited the room, passing the bathroom with a quick peak and a squeal of approval at the sight of the lavish Jacuzzi tub.

She found her way back to those impressive sliding glass doors and unhinged the lock, stepping out onto a large wrap around porch.

A gasp escaped her lips.

She stepped forward, clutching the railing in her hands as she gazed out at the ocean. Dark blue water stretched on for miles, as far as the eye could see; while the sound of crashing waves played a gentle soothing melody for her ears. White sandy beaches, surprisingly empty of people, lay under the hot sun, invitingly calling her forth. The sea air whipped through her blonde locks, and she inhaled deeply, filling her lungs as her eyes closed and she reveled in this moment of bliss.

Oh yes. She could get used to this_._


	21. No Going Back

_One month_. It had been exactly a month since she had first arrived in her new home and started to settle in. Bruce hadn't been kidding when he told her that work was close by (a mere five minute walk), and so she hadn't explored much of her new town yet. Days had been spent teaching, and then lounging on the private beach behind her home. Usually, a few other people littered the shores, her neighbors and their friends – but she had found at dusk that it was mostly hers; and so the nights had been spent on the sand, or skinny dipping in the ocean.

This was satisfying enough for a while, but as she neared the end of summer, the nights grew cooler and she found herself standing on her balcony, eyes staring in the direction of the bright cluster of lights instead of the ocean.

Things had been simple, easy, and comfortable – but Harley was growing bored, and more pressing perhaps, _lonelier_. What few attempts she had made at making friends had been awkward at best. There just didn't seem to be anyone in the neighborhood who got her _sense of humor_. So, on this particular night as she stared at the city lights, she resolved herself to go out, explore, and try to find a friend.

A red dress was selected from her closet, thigh high skirt and exposed back, she put the straps in place and once accented with a pair of red heels, she stepped out into the night.

One short bus ride later she found herself in the middle of the great sprawling city. She marveled at the bright lights which peppered every corner, inviting all to grace this casino or that bar, to see this show or buy that product. The city seemed to glitter, and all the while she could still smell that fresh sea air.

She made her way to the nearest bar, dropped in for a moment, bought a drink and when finding no one to talk to, made her way back onto the street; only slightly tipsy.

She moved along like this for some time, making small talk here and there, stopping for drinks or a quick gamble. Inside one casino she gaped at the colors and lights, nearly blinded by the splendor – but she quickly moved on after blowing 50 bucks in one shot.

_Oh well_. _C'est la vie_.

She was just beginning to stumble and admit she was buzzed when she passed an unusual place. She looked up at the bright glowing letters which hung above the magnificent looking entrance.

**_Crazy Horse Cabaret_*** the sign read. Hmm, what was this? Slowly, Harley pushed open the door, stepping into a brightly lit and colorful room.

Oh! Harley's eyes went wide a she realized where she was. Beautiful long legged women moved gracefully from table to table, serving drinks while garbed in costumes which left little to the imagination. In the center of the room was a stage, three large poles fixed from ceiling to floor. On each individual pole was a bare breasted beauty, sliding and grinding, gyrating their hips and blowing kisses to wide eyed men who pushed money towards them.

"Hello, welcome to Crazy Horse. Can I get you a table, Miss?" The voice appeared from besides her, and Harley turned quickly, coming face to face with a lovely young thing with long red locks. She was taller than Harley, curvy with hips like a goddess, and wore nothing but a small lacy white skirt which barely hid the soft curve of her buttocks. Harley stared.

"Uhm, I-ah…" She shifted those wide blue eyes back towards the stage, her heart giving a little leap. There was so much... _excitement_ in this place. Looking back at the redhead, who was smiling coyly, she gave a sheepish grin back.

"I'm sorry, I'm new in town and didn't realize where I was…" She trailed off, pausing as her eyes flickered over the woman's form.

"Oh, new to A.C., huh? I just moved here myself a year ago. It was so hard at first getting my footing in this town. It took me a while to find friends. If you ever want someone to show you around…" The redhead watched her with twinkling brown eyes. She extended a hand. "My name's Heather; around here they call me Heaven. What's your name?"

Harley took the woman's hand, giving it an awkward shake. Her heart was racing.

"I'm Harleen. S'nice ta meetcha!" She said before taking her hand back and scratching the back of her head. "So uh, how'd ya end up makin' friends round here anyway?" She asked.

"Well, I got this job." Heaven replied. "People here are _really_ nice. It sort of became my second home."

"Gosh, that sure is lucky." Harley said, a subtle pout on her lips. She still felt so utterly displaced in this town, it would be nice to feel at home.

"You know," began Heaven, her eyes trailing Harley up and down, "if you're interested in a job, I could get you an audition. Do you have any experience dancing?"

Harley's eyes grew wide. An audition? To work here? The thought hadn't occurred to her and now it brought a deep blush to her cheeks. Yet, something about the idea excited her. Life had been so dull, so _boring_; it sure would be great to have a change of pace. Her eyes wandered back to the stage, where the women were now collecting all that green. _Hmmmmm…_

"I mean… not dancing _per se_ but I've been teaching gymnastics for years…" She offered, surprised at the wide grin that overcame the redhead's face.

"Gymnastics? Oh well I'll bet you're a natural. Wait here, okay?" With that, Heaven was gone through a back door. Harley waited awkwardly, fiddling with her hands, wondering what she was getting herself into. A moment later, the redhead returned, a dark Italian looking man behind her.

"Ray, this is _Harleen_. She's a good friend of mine who just got into town. She's a gymnast and would _love_ to audition for a job." Heaven was at the man's side, cooing into his ear, her hand at his chest. The large man towered over both women with broad shoulders, a squat chin and black slicked-back hair. He lowered his dark eyes towards Harley, she shuddered.

"Hmm. A gymnast?" He asked, and stepped forward; boldly placing a hand under Harley's chin and tilting her blue gaze up towards him. She looked at him, eyes wide.

"Uh-huh." Was all she could stutter, and he began to walk around her, like a shark circling its prey. She stood, frozen to her spot with eyes fixed on Heaven, who smiled at her and gave a subtle reassuring nod, followed by a playful wink. Harley's heart jumped.

"Well, you've got looks kid. Since you're a friend of Heaven's, I'll give you a try. You ready for your audition now?" He was standing in front of her again, after coming full circle, those dark eyes set on her.

"N-now?" She stammered, eyes flicking back and forth from the man and the redhead. "I mean, ahm, _sure_." She pulled herself together, summoning courage from the shots she had been drinking all night.

"Good. Heaven, show her to the room." With that, Ray disappeared. Heaven came and hooked her arm through Harley's, giving her a big grin.

"He must like you! He's usually more of a hard-ass than that." She began to lead Harley through the back curtain. They stopped in front of a door.

"So uh, w-what's this audition, _entail_ anyway?" Harley asked, and Heaven grinned.

"Just do your thing, Harleen. Put on a _show_ for him." She leaned in then, her voice dropping an octave. "An' don't hold back nothing. If you want this, you gotta _let loose_." With that, she leaned in and gave Harley a soft kiss. The touch startled her, and sent chills through her all at once. She watched as the tall redhead straightened up, a coy smirk on her face. She winked, and then was off.

Harley turned towards the door, took a deep breath in, and entered.

The room was small and dimly lit. Music from the club played over a loud speaker in the corner. One side had a small personal bar, blue lights illuminating the glasses and liquor. The other side had a long, luxurious couch, upon which Ray now sat; his arms stretched along the back of the sofa, his legs were parted and wide. In the center of the room, not far from where he sat, was a single silver pole.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

"Close the door." He commanded, and she listened. "Would you like a drink?" He asked and motioned towards the bar. Harley nodded gratefully and helped herself to a potent cocktail. She was going to need it. After downing it in a few impressive swigs, she took a deep breath and turned, facing the pole.

"No need to be nervous, Harleen. Begin whenever you're ready." He said, his eyes locked on hers in a devious and inviting way. His tongue flickered over his lips like a snake. Harley's heart was racing in her chest.

_No going back now…_

Slowly, in a manner Harley hoped was fluid, she approached the pole. Her hand reached out and grabbed the cold metal. She began to circle it, watching the man, her heart racing nervously. She stopped when she was facing the pole, her back to him, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, feeling her head swim, summoning something within her. Her mind drifted back to that gentle kiss in the hallway…

Harley began to move her hips to the music, bending her knees generously and sliding her hands down the pole, sticking her rear out. She continued to dance, and then suddenly, in one swift move, she curled a single leg around the pole and flung herself around it, left arm and leg stretched wide as she moved along the cold metal, putting her gymnast training to good use. She climbed up, tilted her torso back, and while still clinging with her thighs she slid her hands up her form, taking the red garment she wore and throwing it on the ground at Ray's feet. Her eyes flickered to him for just an instant, seeing his predatory gaze gliding over her form, stopping on pert breasts which were now exposed to the cool air. She pulled herself back up, and gracefully slid her way back down the pole, all the time trying to keep in time with the music, moving her hips, throwing her blonde locks around, she danced. Now in only a black thong and those sharp red heels, she slid her hands up her form, cupping her breasts and then whipping back around the pole she began to grind it. Her eyes ventured back towards the slick man, and she saw him lift a hand, one curled finger gesturing her forward.

She gulped.

Slowly, coquettishly, she made her way over to him. She swayed her hips, turning around and bending over mid dance, gyrating and writhing, she lowered herself to his lap, slowly pressing her rear against his hardened groin.

_Well at least he likes it._ She thought dryly as she continued her sordid lap dance. Suddenly she felt his hands gliding up her thighs boldly. She jumped slightly, but his right hand wrapped around and grabbed her tit, pulling her down on his lap _hard_. His other crawled up her thigh without hesitation, pulling her thong to the side, fingers groping her.

"Mmmm. Yes, you're a talented dancer, _Harleen_." He moaned in her ear, his hot breath dancing along her skin. His fingers caressed and felt around to her entrance, penetrating her suddenly and without warning. She gasped, his grip on her breast tightened.

"I think you'd make a fine addition to my club, as long as you prove yourself _adequate_ in the final test." His lips fell to her shoulder, teeth nipping along her skin, up her neck. Suddenly, he released her, pushing her forward. She stumbled, tripping on awkward heels and fell to the ground in front of him. She looked up just as he unbuckled his belt.

_No going back now…_

* * *

_* You can't make this shit up; that being said:  
All characters and other entities appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons or other real-life entities is purely coincidental!_


	22. Harlequinade

"_That concludes our local news segment. In state-wide news, Gotham City PD have issued a red alert today. It seems a notorious criminal called, __**The Joker**__, escaped Arkham Asylum last night and is at large. Police caution anyone who see this criminal to get as far away as possible and call Gotham City PD."_

The news blabbered on above the bar, the young pretty reporter staring out from the flat screen TV; nestled between two others which showed sports and an action movie respectively. Harley sat at the counter, eyes on the redhead mixing drinks, only vaguely listening to the report.

"Heaven, can ya make me 'nother?" Harley asked, putting her empty glass on the counter.

"Sure thing, Harlequin." She said, using Harley's stage name. It was what everyone called her around here. The name had come about in a sort of 'hazing' ritual, where she proved herself to the family by performing for them all. After a strip tease, she had performed her 'act' – which Harley had chosen to be a juggling/joke routine. The club had loved it and dubbed her Harlequin, an appropriate alias.

Heaven whipped up another cocktail, sliding it across the bar to Harley, who took a swig eagerly. She had been working at the club for half a year now, abandoning her gymnast teaching job shortly after they found out about her _night_ work.

_"What if the kids found out?!"_ They had exclaimed hotly, and she had quit there on the spot. Fuck the kids.

It seemed Bruce wasn't as friendly with the owners as he had made it sound either, because she never received the concerned call she anticipated. As far as she knew, it seemed he had no inkling as to how she was spending her time these days , and that suited her just fine. No need to rock the boat and lose her comfy new home, after all!

Her time since had been a whirlwind. She spent her days sunning on the beach, or her deck as the days grew colder; and her nights had been spent at the club.

She thought back to that first night, when she and Ray had emerged from the room; he with an enormous grin on his face; she with a spinning head and stumble to her step. He had given her a firm slap on the backside and told her to come in the next night to start. She did, and had come back every night since.

The place quickly _did_ come to feel like home. The other strippers were eager to get to know her, and they formed a tight bond in no time. That was partially thanks to Heaven, who would shoot a nasty look at anyone who tried any catty bullshit. Heaven it turned out, held quite a bit of pull in the joint.

For whatever reason, she took a liking to Harley, and they had become quite close. Their bond had been solidified one night when Heaven took an intoxicated Harley home, and stayed the night. Her touch had excited Harley, and wrapped in her arms that evening she closed her eyes and reveled in the ecstasy. Their relationship since had been _complicated_ to say the least. Heaven was Ray's _favorite_, and so most nights, when work was done and the club closed, she hung behind to work _"side jobs"_ for Ray. On the rare nights she didn't work late though, she was usually with Harley.

"I wish you could come here more often, Red." Harley had confessed to Heaven one night, using the nickname she always called her when they were outside of work. "I hate that yer always off with that scuzzball…" Her eyes narrowed as she thought of _Ray_. Her hatred for him had grown over the months as she had watched how he would utilize the women in the club. Every few days he would approach another, grabbing them and whispering in their ear. Harley had noticed this from the get-go, but it wasn't until it was her turn that she understood what he was doing.

"Harlequin." He had whispered in her ear one night, snaking an arm around her waist and tucking a single finger into her skirt. She shuddered.

"Yeah, Ray?"

"Tonight is your one month review. You'll need to stay after closing. Meet me in my _office_." His voice was low in her ear. He had moved away then, with a sharp smack on her ass as was his usual greeting and parting gesture. His office, it had turned out, was the same room her audition had been in. It didn't take long after that for her to figure out his game.

Harley polished off her drink in a few swigs, her eyes glancing at the clock ticking away. Only 10 minutes 'til open. She pushed her empty glass forward.

"One more, Red?" She said, speaking the nickname in a hushed tone so as not to be overheard.

"Sorry Harlequin, I'm cutting you off. We're opening soon and you're already buzzed enough; can't have you passing out before your big show tonight." Heaven smiled even as Harley frowned. The redhead moved around the counter, coming up to Harley and placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Cheer up, kid. I'm coming over tonight. " She placed a gentle kiss on Harley's cheek.

"You are?" Harley was surprised, it wasn't often she came over two nights in a row.

"Mmmhmm. Ray already told me he's reviewing the new girl tonight." She said, referring to a spritely little brunette who had come in about a month ago. Her name was Tulip.

Harley perked up, her mood immediately improved. Her mind wandered back to the night before, to the way Heaven looked strewn across her white sheets, that fiery red hair contrasting with her naked pale skin...

"Harlequin!" Ray's sharp voice cut through her reverie, sparking a fire of hate in her gut. She turned blue eyes towards him slowly, plastering a smile on her lips.

"Yeah?"

"It's go time. Come on." He said as he approached her, and reached down grabbing a handful of her ass; giving it a rough squeeze. He looked to Heaven and gave her a wink. Harley felt like punching his face in.

Nevertheless she got up and grabbed her waitress' apron and her Mardi Gras mask. Heaven slid her own mask on, one similar to Harley's, black with a long beak like nose. Harley grinned when Heaven gave her a little wink, and then moved to her station.

She'd be serving drinks to riled men until 10, when it would be her turn to take the stage in her first featured performance. Heaven had come to her last month, letting her know she was putting together a special show and wanted to feature Harley as the new star. Heaven and another girl, Cheeks, would join her. They'd make it a masquerade theme, and feature it during their large Mardi Gras celebration. Who better to star in their Mardi Gras celebration than the sexy clown stripper, Harlequin? It would be a regular _Harlequinade_.

Harley accepted, mostly because she saw how excited Heaven was about it – and next thing she knew her image was all over the city, on buses and billboards; inviting the lustful men of Atlantic City to join her and her 'jesters' for a one of a kind Margi Gras celebration.

And now tonight was the night.

She spent the next few hours doing her usual; getting men drunk and making good money giving lap dances. For now she was dressed simply, _very _simply. She wore nothing but a black thong, two diamond shaped black pasties, the mask and her waitress' apron. It was effective attire which attracted many generous tips.

Time passed swiftly, and when nine o'clock rolled around she may have missed her mark if Heaven hadn't snatched her from the crowd and pulled her back stage.

When backstage, she and the two other women quickly began to get dressed for the show. Harley had designed the outfits and look herself, and she couldn't say she wasn't proud.

Makeup was simple. She applied a light powder to her face, just enough to create a bright contrast as she applied the rest. Top lip was smeared with bright red, bottom lip was black. Her eyes she colored in with dark eyeliner, making her baby blues pop vibrantly. She pulled on two thigh high stockings, one black and the other red, fishnet with lace along the tops; topping them off with two impressive stiletto heels in likewise colors. Over this she wore a black and red skirt, split down the middle with frills on the bottom. A white diamond was stitched into the skirt on either side – her own handiwork. It sat high on her thighs, revealing in the back the lacy black/red boy-shorts which cupped every slender curve of her buttock. At her top she wore a lacy black and red bra, once again split down the middle, with two white diamonds on her tits where her nipples were. White lacy fingerless gloves covered her hands, and her blonde locks had been delicately pulled high on her head into two perky pigtails, from which she had dangled black bells. The creme da la creme, the final touch, was a simple black mask which surrounded her bright blue eyes.

She turned away from the mirror then, satisfied with her look and gazed upon the two other women.

Their outfits were identical to her own, except in color. Heaven wore one entirely black, save the white diamonds which accented it. The dark color contrasted her bright red hair and Harley's eyes lingered over the woman's form in appreciation of her radiance. Cheeks, the petite brunette with the short pixie cut, wore the same, but in all red.

"We all ready?" Harley asked, and the two women nodded. It was nearly ten; they moved backstage.

Harley could hear the hustle and bustle of the club behind the thick mahogany curtains. The music pumped loudly through the speakers, creating a light vibration at her feet. She took a deep breath in just as she felt a hand curl around her waist.

"You okay, Harls?" Heaven asked, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little nervous, I guess." Harley admitted, smiling up at the redhead.

"_Ladies and gentlemen…_" The sensual voice of the announcer came over the speakers, introducing their show. The three vixens took their places, Harley at the center pole.

"_**Harlequinade**__!"_ The title of her show! Harley's heart leapt as the curtains pulled apart and the bright lights hit her eyes.

_This was it_.

Slowly the three women began to sway their hips against the poles, moving in succession. Harley's arms curled along the top of the pole as she spread her legs wide to the whistling of the crowd. One hand slid teasingly down her form. Blue eyes scanned the audience, always surveying to find the biggest dopes that she could squeeze the most money out of. They flit amongst the men in front, closest to the stage, their mouths hanging open and eyes wide. She surveyed the next row, suave men in suits at tables, eyeing her with twinkling eyes that spoke of their cockiness. The row after that, your subtler schlubs, the ones who liked to sit in the back and watch, as if pretending they weren't really there. Her eyes moved amongst them, slightly amused by the great number of patrons wearing brightly colored masks, but – wait, who was this? Blue gaze fell upon a table in the back corner, where a man in a tan trench coat sat hunched in shadow, a wide brimmed hat upon his head. All she could make out of him was an enormous, chilling smile. Her heart leapt.

She turned in time with the other women, grabbing the pole and slowly walking her hands down it, her legs wide as she stuck out her rear and folded in half, looking through her legs at the rowdy crowd and blowing a kiss. She whipped back up, throwing a leg around the pole and sending herself twirling around it, grinding her hips against it suggestively. Her mind wandered back to the man in the shadows. She didn't know why, but something about him interested her. She knew she had never seen him in the club before, he certainly wasn't a regular – but no, that wasn't it. Strangers entered this place every day, and especially with all the signs for the celebration tonight there were bound to be more. The place was packed in fact with strange men whom Harley had never before seen. So why did this man hold her attention so strongly?

Was it the _wicked grin_ which never left his face?

Harley fell to her knees on the floor, in time with Heaven and Cheeks. Slowly they crawled to the edge of the stage in long exaggerated movements. When they reached the end they sat back up, and brought their hands to the center of their bras. _Click_. Harley unsnapped the clasp, teasingly holding it in place for a few moments as the hoots and hollers rose in the room. Then, on the song's next upbeat, she broke the garment open, tearing it off and flinging it off stage. The sounds of excitement grew, one man whistled, another yelled obscenities. Harley leaned back, placing her hands on the stage behind her and then with a single quick push, flipped herself over to a stand. Quickly she grabbed the pole and continued her routine.

As she pressed her hips against the cold steel, her eyes wandered back to the man in the corner. He was still there, still grinning madly, his hands folded calmly on the table in front of him. She noted he had no drink, unlike the others in the club. Harley tore her eyes away, her heart racing. Another spin, a suggestive motion and her fingers unzipped her skirt, letting it fall carelessly from her hips. Now she was just in those frilly boy-shorts, gloves and fishnet stockings, red and black heels clicking gently against the stage.

"Yeah baby! Take it all off!" A patron yelled, to which the other clients roared in approval. Dollars rained down among them, but she could hardly pay attention. It was all she could do to stay focused on her routine, while curious thoughts of the mysterious grinning man plagued her mind.

She stood in front of the pole now, facing the audience. One arm slide slowly up the cool metal, snaking around it til her palm grasped it firmly. The other hand gently began to slid down her form, stopping at her breast, giving it a good squeeze, she fingered her pert nipple gently as the jeering rose. She opened her eyes, just for a minute, her heart leaping as she saw the grinning man was still watching her; and that was certainly part of it, the strange amused man had been watching _only_ _her_ the entire time she felt sure, his shadowed gaze locked on her form. Gently, her hand slid down her curves to her hips, fingers gingerly curling into the top of her boy-shorts, giving them a light tug . The noise went up but no, not yet. She was teasing them. Slowly she turned and walked around the pole, wrapping her legs around it and climbing up 'til she was at the very top. Heaven and Cheeks approached Harley's pole, grinding together against it at the bottom as Harley let go and let herself dangle upside down from the top, holding on with only her legs.

"Who wants to hear a joke?" She purred to the crowd, to which a rowdy response of whistles and cheers rained down on her.

"Now, I know I'm jus' gettin' to know you guys, and I shouldn't be asking you this so soon, but I really need it _bad_..." She began from her upside down perch, her hands ran up her form to cup her breasts as she spoke.

"It's been so _long_ since I had it, and I can already feel it going in _good_ and_ hard_, and coming out _nice_ and _soft..." _She spoke slow and sensually. "If you do this for me, no one would _ever_ have ta know. I'm sure you can _satisfy_ my _needs_ and I'd be _sooooooo _grateful if you would." Her eyes flickered down to Heaven who was gyrating at the bottom of the pole. She caught her gaze and gave her a little wink. Heaven grinned. Harley looked back up at the crowd and stuck out that black bottom lip in a little pout, "I am very desperate and I need your_ help_. You probably think by now that I have a lot of _nerve_ but I can feel my _tongue_ wrapping around it... _sucking_ out all the juices until it's all dry."

By now the crowd was going wild, moaning, yelling and hollering.

"Yeah baby!"

"I'll give it to _you_, anytime!"

"Oh yeah suck it!"

Harley grinned and spread her arms wide.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush any longer!" She declared, and then, with a tilt of her head and an innocent smile, "Do you have a piece of _gum_?"

The DJ played an appropriate rimshot through the speakers at her punchline, and the place erupted in spirited laughter. Harley giggled as Heaven tossed her a piece of bubble gum. She chewed it up quickly and blew a large pink bubble as the laughter subsided... or at least, as _most_ of it subsided.

Her eyes scanned the crowd as the sound of singular roaring laughter filled the club long after the other amused chuckles had died down. A chill swept her form as they landed on the owner of the uproarious laughter - the strange man in the shadows. His wide grin was even greater now, open mouth bellowing out the loudest most full-bodied laughter Harley thought she had ever heard. Her heart skipped a beat. _  
_

_Wow! Here is someone who really **appreciates** my humor!_ She gave a large toothy grin.

"Glad ya liked that one." She said with a pop of her gum. "I got another one for you _clowns_."

She pulled herself back up to the top of the pole, grabbing on with her right hand and lifting her right leg straight up, left leg straight down - she did a perfect split against the cold metal. The jeers of approval sounded, finally quieting the laughter of the mysterious man. She hung like that, her free hand gesticulating as she spoke.

"Heaven?" She said, looking down at the young redhead. Heaven looked up, smiling.

"Yes Harlequin?"

"Do you know what the _difference_ is between a golf ball and a G-spot?" She asked her, a coy grin on her lips.

"Well gosh Harlequin! I dunno! What?"

"A guy will actually _look_ for a golfball."

Rimshot. Ba-dum-dum!

Laughter, chuckles.

"I'll look for yours baby!" One man called out, met with shouts of agreement from those around him.

Again, that harrowing laughter echoed from the corner. Harley's grin grew wider. Still dangling from her split pose against the pole, she looked to Cheeks.

"Hey Cheeks! What's the difference between '_ooooh_' and '_aaaahhhhhh!'?"_

"What Harlequin?" Cheeks replied with mock curiosity.

"About three inches!" Ba-dum-dum! Harley quipped and was once more met with applause and chuckles of laughter - but none was more boisterous than the laughs which came from the corner. The strange man's full bodied belly-full laughs were like music to her ears. Patrons were beginning to turn and stare as the raucous grew and continued in a steady stream. Harley still couldn't make out much of him, other than the painfully large smile that crossed his face. Her eyes were locked on him now, she was grinning ear to ear.

"Here's one for ya! If the dove is the bird of peace, what's the bird of _true love_?" She asked the audience, fluttering her eyelashes and pursing her lips.

"What?" A chorus of men called back, their eyes locked on her like dogs to dinner.

"The swallow!"

Ba-dum-dum! The final rimshot. Chuckles sang through the club.

"AaaaahhhhhahahahahaHAHAHAAAA !" The man in the corner clutched his belly, folding over in deep powerful laughter. Harley burst into laughter then too, unable to control herself. She twirled her way down the pole, landing on the stage with a skip and covering her mouth as she nursed the laughing fit which overtook her. That man! His laughs were so_ infectious_! And _oooh_ how he liked her jokes! He really got her _sense of humor_!

Heaven placed a gentle hand on Harley's shoulder, bringing back her attention. She opened her eyes, wiping back tears and looked out at the audience. Suddenly she realized all eyes were on her, but no one was laughing. No one except her and that man in the shadows. Her face grew hot as a fierce blush rushed to her cheeks. She let out a few lingering giggles and turned, clutching the pole between her hands, closing her eyes again and swallowing the anger that had seared up in her. Why hadn't anyone been laughing? Didn't they get the _joke_?!

A new song began to play, pouring over the speakers with it's heavy bass. Harley began to sway her hips suggestively to the beat, each movement pronounced and fluid. She shook her head, chasing away distraction and forcing herself back into the moment. She could still hear the man cackling with laughter against the music in his corner. She danced then, dancing to the music, dancing with the pole, twisting and grinding and shaking and flying around the stage on her heels. On her cue she stopped, grabbed the pole and pulled herself up off the ground, holding herself above the stage while Heaven and Cheeks came up to her on either side. The cries of approval rose as the two women began to caress Harley, their hands moving over her lithe body, they stopped at her hips, fingers curling into her shorts.

"You'll have to do better than that, to get what you want!" Heaven retorted to the frenzied hoots - the noise grew.

"Come on baby, yeah!"

"Let's see that ass!"

The jeers grew, and Heaven and Cheeks, once satisfied with the response, swiftly pulled Harley's shorts right off, exposing her perky rear to the crowd. The club was in chaos with the cheers and applause, their appetite finally satiated as Harley lowered herself back to the floor and turned around with a playful smirk on her face. The money rained down on stage. Heaven and Cheeks followed suit and undressed. The three of them, naked on stage, were causing quite a stir. Harley's eyes wandered back to the corner, relieved to see the man still sitting there; but what was wrong? He was no longer wearing that foolish grin; no in fact, his mouth was pulled down into a dark frown. Harley furrowed her brows.

Oh! An_ idea_!

Throwing herself into an impressive back flip she skipped off stage and returned a moment later with five large colorful balls in her hands. She tossed one to Cheeks, one to Heaven, and began juggling the rest. She moved around the stage, swaying her hips to the music as she juggled, naked, winking at men. The crowd loved it. She nodded to Heaven, who threw her the fourth ball. Then to Cheeks, who threw the fifth. Now she had all five balls going at once, her head knocked back, blonde pigtails falling down her back and tickling her shoulders. She grinned ear to ear, laughing aloud as she maintained her trick.

"Alright fellas, whoever catches a ball, get's a kiss!" She cooed, and without warning, began to chuck the balls into the audience.

_Woosh_. One landed in the lap of a smirking suit wearing business man. He winked at her as his friends patted him on the back.  
_Whoosh. _One to a fella in the front who had been _most_ generous with his money all evening. He cheered, showing his missing tooth.  
_Whoosh_. Another to a young looking lad, out celebrating his last night as an unwed man.  
_Whoosh_. Caught by an older gentleman, with a crooked smile and cane in his hand.  
_Whoosh... rolllllllllll..._ the final ball, sent flying into the corner, was uncaught, and went rolling into the wall. Harley's eyes grew wide as she realized her shadowed laughing man was gone. She scanned the club, desperately searching for him, but he was no where in sight. Had he left? Had she missed her chance to say hello? Her heart dropped as an average-joe scrambled for the last ball, picking it up and shouting in glee.

Her blue eyes scanned the crowd for the remainder of her performance, even as she flipped and slid along the pole, danced, swayed, smiled and played. Her heart felt a pain in her chest she couldn't wish away.

_Where had the laughing man gone?_


	23. Surprise: Part I

The curtains closed, Harley's whole body relaxed, her muscles finally untensing.

"Phew!" She exhaled, slouching her shoulders.

"Come on, doll face, you know we ain't done yet." Heaven's soft voice whispered in her ear, as she came up from behind and gave Harley a small hug. Harley relaxed into her letting out a soft 'mmm' before the redhead moved away.

Harley pouted, but found her costume pieces and put them back on, following Heaven out to the floor once more.

"Whoohoo there she is, boys!" A voice called as she stepped through the doorway into the main hall. Three saucer eyed young men grinned wildly at her. Harley's eyes flitted about the room, and when satisfied that the laughing man was still nowhere to be found, she forced a smile and made her way over to them.

"Did ya like the show boys?" She said as she approached them, placing a hand on the tallest one's chest.

"Yer a sweet lil' thing, ya know that?" The fair headed one sang. He stepped up to her and placed a hand on her hip. "I'd like to buy me and my buddies here a lap dance if you'd be so kind as to oblige us." His eyes trailed her form salaciously, with little regard for subtlety.

Harley opened her mouth to begrudgingly agree when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned.

"Harlequin, I'm sorry to interrupt, but your _assistance_ if required elsewhere." Ray spoke with a firm tone, suggesting it wasn't an option. Harley smiled, genuinely this time; happy to be spared the mediocre experience she was about to have.

"Sure thing, Ray." She looked back at the three men, "Sorry boys, another time." She gave a little wave and blew them a kiss as she then quickly followed Ray back stage.

Ray led her down the main hall, stopping in front of the dressing room. He sized her up and down, seeming to take a moment to ponder his words before he spoke.

"Ya did good tonight, Kiddo. I'm proud of you." He said, somewhat surprisingly. Harley's eyebrows rose.

"Uh, geeze, thanks Ray." A somewhat awkward response. Kudos from a boss was always nice, even when you secretly hated their guts.

"Yah so listen. Remember two months ago when my cousin Vinny stopped by?"

Harley pursed her lips. She remembered. Vinny was from the very wealthy side of Ray's family, and as such he liked to come to his cousin's club and flaunt his money. Ray didn't do it often, and he certainly never advertised it; but when a particularly fluffy monetary offer was thrust his way, he would allow a _"private show"_ to be purchased. Vinny had bought himself just such an encounter with Harley during his last visit.

"Yeah. I remember that _schmo._" She said, crossing her arms.

"'Ey come on baby, don't give me those eyes. Listen, these kinds of things are a part of the job, ya hear? I'm makin' you money, your makin' me money. You know the bonus is cushy so don't gimme that pouty lip neither."

Ray stepped up to her, so close Harley had to tilt her head back to see him. His voice lowered as he spoke, going from his casual Italian accent to a darker, more dangerous tone. The tone he used to warn his workers, to remind them who they worked _for_. His hand jot out and he snatched Harley's bottom lip between his fingers, smudging her black lipstick on his skin.

"Hey. Come on. The John's in room three. Go give the guy a good time, eh? He looks like he could use a laugh. Make it special and I'll toss somethin' good your way."

Harley sneered, she couldn't help it. Ray narrowed his gaze and then threw out his arm reaching around her, snatching a hand full of ass and pulling her into his form as hard as he could. She stumbled into him, pulling away as his other hand snatched a handful of pigtails, pulling her head sharply back.

"Listen here Blondie. You work for me, you got it? Now I gave you a good chance comin' to work here, and you better start acting like you appreciate it, ya hear?" He gave a sharp tug on her hair, and dug his nails into her ass. Harley grit her teeth.

"Ye-yeah. Sure." She forced herself to say.

"Good. Now go fuck that guy. He paid some of the best money I ever seen put out for a hussy." He released her all at once, pushing her lightly into the wall besides them. She knocked gently against the stone, her hands moving to rub her head and ass respectively. She watched him walk away, that fire of rage burning in her gut again.

Despondently, she turned away and walked towards room three. What could she do? She didn't want to lose her job, or her chance to see Heaven. For now, she had to play by that bastard's rules. _For now…_

Room three. Harley took a deep breath, put a smile on her face, and then entered the room.

The room was one of several exotic rooms, all with a different motif. This particular one was designed like a harem's den, with dark red cushions and curtains, pillows with gold trim lying all around the floor. A mini bar in the corner featured exotic liquors and a hookah with a myriad of different tobacco flavors. Incense filled the room, the musky scents of nag champa and sandalwood.

Harley closed the door behind her, blue eyes finding a dark silhouette sitting behind the semi-sheer red curtain. A soft, melodic tune played over the speakers, featuring vibrant Indian sounds.

"Mmm, _hello_." She said, dropping her tone softly, bringing a breathy sensuousness into her voice. She approached the curtain, and then, steeling herself with a fixed smile, she slowly pulled it back.

Her heart nearly stopped.

Blue eyes grew wide and well trained smile fell from her face, replaced by a slack jaw and uncurtailed look of surprise.

Sitting against the wall in a wide brimmed hat, was the laughing man. The shadow still cast over his eyes, he once again bore that toothy grin. She faltered, caught completely by surprise. Here she was expecting _Vinny _or worse.

"You…" Was all she could stammer.

"Are you _surprised_, Harley?" He replied, his voice a dark tone with a strong flavor of amusement.

"Huh? Harley… hehe. No one calls me that." She said. "I am surprised, though I shouldn't be… I saw you _watching me_ all night." She said coyly, a smirk caressing her lips.

"Too good for the name _Harley Quinn_?" He sneered, and her heart stuttered. His tone had dropped to a deep, animalistic quality and Harley felt a chill run through her, sending goosebumps along her flesh.

"Wh-what?" She stammered. "I-It's Harlequin."

The man lifted his head.

Harley suddenly felt very drunk, her head spun as the man's face came into focus. White painted face, black eyes, a bright red grin smeared across his lips. Green wavy hair fell to his shoulders – the blackest eyes she'd ever seen stared back at her. The image made every hair stand on end, her heart began to race in her chest. Blue eyes were round as the moon.

"Surprised to see me, Harley?"

Harley shook her head. Snap out of it! She gathered her bearings; fighting back the sudden fight or flight urge that had shook her whole body. She needed to _think_. She was here to do a job, and she had what she wanted – a chance to meet the laughing man. She pushed aside the instincts which clawed at her psyche, screaming that something was wrong. She smiled and stepped forward, kneeling in front of him on a large pillow.

"Naw, I knew a fella like you could appreciate a girl like me." She stuck out a hand, gingerly trailing a finger along his knee. "Ya know, no one's ever laughed at my jokes like that before." She paused and then gave him a little wink. "An' you can call me _Harley_ if ya want to, Sugar."

The man was staring at her, but this time it was with an extremely curious expression. Black eyes watched her with slightly narrowed brow as she spoke, studying her face.

"…It's Puddin'."

"Huh?"

"You call me… _Puddin_'._"_

_Geeze_! Thought Harley. Sure, all guys had their kinks but this guy was fuckin' _particular_.

"Oh, sure thing… _Puddin_'." She grinned.

Those black eyes narrowed, and in the next instant he was upon her. _Flash_. A blur of black and tan and green and his form knocked into hers, his hands snatching her wrists in a death like vice as he slammed her backwards onto the pillows with a force so hard she could feel her head knock against the floorboards underneath them.

Harley cried out, but her breath was cut short as he immediately moved both wrists into one hand and with the other, clamped it over her mouth and nose.

"_Wha__**t**_ do you think you're _do-__**ing **__here?!" _He growled at her, black eyes seething into her blue.

Harley struggled against him, fighting for air; her heart racing. Blue eyes wide she shook her head back and forth desperately until suddenly he released her mouth.

She screamed. The hand was promptly returned. She continued to fight.

"_Answer me!_" His dark voice commanded and he released her mouth again.

"I don't know what you mean!" She screamed. The music in the club could be heard pumping loudly in the distance. She knew no one would hear her. "Please! Please, I don't know! I don't know!" Her eyes watered up, they bore into his own, pleading for understanding.

A strange thing happened then. The black eyes softened, the look turned to one of confusion. The sneer he had worn vanished as he looked into her face, seeming to really _see_ her for the first time.

"…What's my name?" He asked then, his tone low. His eyes were searching hers desperately.

"I… I don't know, s-sir. I didn't catch it, I'm afraid." He was studying her, weighing every word, she was sure of it. His expression went through a gentle progression of phases then. Having changed from anger to confusion, it slowly faded to a flicker of sadness and then a confident look of understanding. His free hand slowly lifted and began to caress her cheek. She shuddered at the touch. His fingers danced up her face, gingerly touching the mask she wore.

"Harlequin…" He said, his voice soft now, far off – as though he were reminiscing. "…what did they _do_ to you..." He muttered, almost too quiet to hear. Harley's heart was pumping wildly in her chest. She gazed upon his face, and something strange began to stir within her.

Was it… _excitement_? _Lust_? …or _something else_?

"Who are y-" She started, when suddenly his lips crashed hungrily against her own. She closed her eyes, falling into his deep and all-encompassing kiss. Their tongues met, desperately searching, feeling, tasting.

His free hand moved to her chest, grasping roughly at the bra she wore, ripping it off haphazardly and tossing it to the side. His hand gripped her breast tightly, fingers pinching her nipple roughly. She gasped against his lips momentarily, before plunging hungrily back into the kiss.

He released her hands and she instantly wrapped them around him, curling them into his hair, clawing at his back; pulling him down to her. His hands gripped her sides, groping her breasts, teasing her nipples – they moved swiftly down to her hips, where he ripped her bottoms off as well so that she now lay naked beneath him, strewn across the pillows. She moaned into his ear, and he straightened up, tearing off his coat, throwing it to the side. She sat up, her hands moving to his buckle. She undid it swiftly and reached in, coaxing him out. She held his stiff member in her hands, squeezing gently before moving her lips to it, beginning to kiss, lick and suck tenderly.

He watched her momentarily, an amused look on his face, and then quickly he was upon her. Strong hands gripped her arms roughly, squeezing so hard she was sure she'd bruise. He threw her down against the pillows and then flipped her quite suddenly, grabbing the back of her neck with one hand and a fistful of blonde hair with the other. Without warning then his form fell upon hers, and he entered her roughly, thrusting his hips against her as hard as he could.

"Oh!" She gasped, hands clutching the pillows in front of her as he began to fuck her roughly. Each thrust was a forceful and powerful push of his hips against hers. He picked up momentum as she began to moan and cry out breathlessly. She could feel him pulsing inside her, she clenched around him and he let out a low moan.

His hands were gripping her arms again and he pulled out, rolling her over onto her back. One hand sought her breast, the other her throat. He tightened his grip as he penetrated her once more, resuming his deep thrusting.

Harley's hands shot up, wrapping around the one at her throat. Her blue eyes were locked on his black. He was staring into her eyes, watching her, studying her again. His grip tightened slightly, she gasped for air even as she wrapped her legs around his hips and felt her body shudder in pleasure.

"Oo-oooh!" She moaned softly between gasps of air. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she gave in to the sensation, her whole body shaking as she came.

He slowed, holding himself inside of her. He looked down at her, the hand on her throat slowly sliding up to her face, cupping it with a gentle squeeze.

"My name…" He said, his tone dark even as he panted softly. "…is _**Joker**_."

Another forceful push inside and his hand slid back to her neck, the other clutching blonde hair roughly. His grip tightened on her throat, her blue eyes grew wide as his nails dug into her skin. He rocked her body, taking her as he pleased, until finally his body shuddered and a deep guttural moan escaped his lips; black eyes closing briefly as he finished.

His chest rose and fell quickly with each breath, dark gaze fell upon her again and he released her throat at last, leaving her gasping for air.

He got off her, zipping up his pants and sitting back against the wall, one knee up, an arm resting across it. He watched her silently as she gathered her bearings, finally pulling herself to a sit. Her head was spinning.

She turned blue eyed gaze to the man, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of him. She could find no words, so she simply stared, one hand lying on her heart.

"Harley," He said suddenly, his voice low and dangerous again. "Come with me."

Harley felt a chill run down her spine.

"W-where?"

"Gotham."

"City?" She said, thinking back to her brief time there. Suddenly, she began to laugh. The Joker watched her curiously, an amused grin on his lips.

"Wha_**t**_ is so_ funny_?"

"Last time I was in Gotham, someone told me to avoid men with _masks_." She grinned, looking at his painted face. A wide smile stretched across his lips.

"Do you do everything you're told?" He said, suggestively. She smirked, a heat rising to her cheeks.

"Not everythin'." She admitted, catching his gaze.

"Then come with me." He said again, and his tone was a curious mix of suggestion and demand. She noted the hint of threat behind it.

"I…" She fumbled for the words. "I can't… I can't just leave my friend…" She said unsure, her mind finally pulling Heaven back into focus.

"Your _friend_?" The Joker said. "The little redhead you were winkin' at on stage, you mean?"

Harley blushed, startled. She was surprised her affections had been noticeable. This _Joker_ was very observant.

"She's uh-" She began, but he cut her off.

"Preoccupied, anyway. Your boss told me as much, himself."

"What?" Harley looked confused. "But she said-"

"Why don't you see for yourself, little Harlequin? I'll make you a deal. If I'm right, you _come with_ _me_. If not, you do whatever _you_ want." He put out a hand.

It was a frightening wager, the way he worded it; and Harley's pace quickened. Her eyes met his black gaze once more, and again that feeling stirred within her. There was a chemistry there that filled her with excitement, to the point where she almost _wanted_ him to be right.

She shook his hand, her heart leaping at the sight of the mad grin that spread across his face.


	24. Surprise: Part II

**!TRIGGER WARNING!**

_This chapter contains scenes of a graphic nature. Please read at your own discretion._

* * *

After gathering her ruffled clothes and putting herself together as much as possible, she left the room with one long look back at the joker man. The she went forward.

Harley peaked out at the floor, the bar, the stage. No Heaven in sight, no Ray. She turned and went backstage again, walking directly to Ray's office. Loudly, she rapt upon the door.

There was a stirring inside, a light cursing.

"What?!" Ray's voice bellowed out.

"It's _Harley_!" She yelled back.

"Who?" More movement and finally the door clicked open. "Harlequin? What's good doll, you all done with that bozo? You know better than to knock on my door. You'll get your bonus tomorrow, capisci?"

Harley glared at Ray and then peered into the room behind him. She saw long white legs stretched out across the sofa.

"Is that Red?" She said. Ray narrowed his gaze.

"Heaven and I are busy, kiddo. So fuck off." He started to close the door but Harley's hand shot out, stopping it.

"I need ta talk to her." She said, her voice firm.

Ray's face grew dark. Suddenly his hand shot forward, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her inside the room. The door closed with a slam, he stood in front of it, still gripping her tightly.

"Hey, lemme go-" _SMACK!_ Ray's hand connected with Harley's face and sent her careening backward, tripping over those stupid stiletto heels and crashing her ass on the floor. She looked up in surprised just as he reached down and grabbed her hair, pulling her back to her feet.

"Hey!" She started again, and again he smacked her across the face, this time sending her back against the pole. Her back knocked into it and he was upon her, one hand gripping her face, the other her tit.

"_Listen here toots._ What did I _fucking_ tell you?" He growled into her face, his breath stinking of cigarettes and gin. "This is _my_ club. Heaven is _my_ girl, and so are you. That means you _listen_ to _me!_ Let this be a lesson. If I tell you to _fuck off_, you _FUCK OFF!_" With that he slammed her head back against the metal pole, causing her to cry out as a deep ache reverberated through her skull. She sank to the floor as he released her.

Slowly Harley turned her gaze towards Heaven for the first time. The foxy redhead was lounging across Ray's couch, completely nude. Fiery red hair fell in wisps around her face, brown eyes peered out tenderly in Harley's direction. She smiled.

"Ray, baby, please be gentlewith her. She didn't know." She cooed at him. He stood over Harley, his fists clenched, eyes locked on her. Harley's stomach turned as she listened to Heaven.

"Heaven…" She said softly.

"Yes, doll face?" She replied softly, her voice so sweet and sensual.

"I thought… you were gonna be with me tonight…"

"I know baby, but Ray finished the new girl's review earlier, while we were on stage." She stuck on her lower lip, still smiling. Slowly she sat up straight, crossing long legs in front of her. "I know how we can turn this into a win-win situation." Her eyes lit up.

Harley frowned.

"What? How?" She asked.

"Ra_yyyy_," Heaven then purred, turning brown eyes up to the man. "Can't Harlequin join us tonight? _Puh-leeeaaaasseee_?"

Harley's heart dropped, her breath caught. Heaven couldn't be _serious_, could she?

Ray rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and giving Heaven a stern look. When he spoke, his tone was firm, but playful – a mock seriousness.

"I dunno, Heaven. I'm not feelin' too generous."

"Heaven I-" Harley began, to soon be cut off.

"Come on Ray." The redhead rose from her seat on those impressive legs, strutting over to Ray. She curled an arm around his shoulders, her other slinking down his waist and tucking a hand under his belt. She wrapped her fingers around his package, squeezing gently as her lips lifted to kiss his ear as she spoke.

"Pleaaaaseee? For me? I just want everyone to get along. Harley didn't mean no harm. I'm sure she'd _more_ than _make it up_ to you."

"Heaven!" Harley started again, but this time it was Ray who cut her off.

"_Hmmm!_ Alright Heaven, you're such an angel, how can I say no to that face, eh?" He reached out a hand, gripping her cheeks and giving it a good squeeze. Then looking down at Harley, "Take off your clothes. Now." His voice was matter-of-fact, but sharp.

"No!" Harley retorted, and stood up, her adrenaline pumping.

"Come on Harls, baby." Heaven's voice purred, as the redhead slowly approached her. Harley looked up at her with desperate eyes.

"Heaven, please…" But she wasn't listening. Soft hands wrapped around Harley's form, pulling her into a sensual kiss. Harley faltered. The redhead's hands began to move across her body, caressing her form gently.

_Click_. Her bra was unsnapped. Harley reared back.

"Heaven-"

"_Shhhhh_, baby." Her lips pressed against Harley's, burying her words. Heaven pressed into her, pushing her back up against the pole. Her hands massaged down her waist, pulling at the skirt she wore. Harley lifted her hands and placed them on Heaven's shoulders, moving to give her a good push back when suddenly she felt someone grab her wrists, pulling them backwards against the pole. _Ray!_

"Let go of me!" Harley barked against Heaven's lips.

Heaven leaned back, looking at her curiously.

"Harlequin _please_, won't you be a good girl?" Her hands unzipped Harley's skirt, fingers gliding up along her thighs, pulling aside her boy-shorts and beginning to caress the tender flesh there. Ray held her hands tightly, even as she struggled against him. Heaven knelt down in front of Harley, Ray twisted her arms back against the pole with one arm locking them in place. His other hand moved down, and Harley heard the unbuckling of his belt.

She was breathing frantically now, struggling against Ray even while trembling at Heaven's touch, who was now discarding her boy-shorts and placing soft lips against her, tongue caressing her form.

"You better _appreciate_ this, you hussy." Ray's voice growled in her ear, and she could feel his length against her rear now, as his hand clutched her breasts.

"_Fuck __**you**_!" Harley spat, and suddenly Ray's fist connected with her jaw, sending her careening backwards on to the floor.

"Ray! _No_!" Heaven cried out, but it was too late, he was on top of Harley, hitting her with one hand while the other fended off her frantic kicks and punches. She caught his arm in her teeth and bit down as hard as she could.

"Ahhh! The fuckin' bitch _bit_ me!" He hollered, and threw another fist against her face, knocking her head back and slamming it onto the floor.

"Ray!" Heaven's frantic screams were now a distant echo in Harley's head, as her vision began to swim.

"Stupid little _bitch_."

Harley could feel a hand smacking her across the face, even as another roughly groped at her body. She tried to raise her hands to hit back, but as she looked up she saw three or four faces dancing in front of her and she swung her fists ineffectively.

"_Heaven!_ Go _sit the fuck down!_" Ray's voice pitched, and Heaven's frantic pleads finally subsided, replaced by pitiful little cries. She sat down across from them. Harley could see her red hair floating abstractly in the background.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson in _respect_, you little _cunt_." The cruel man's voice growled, and she felt him just about to push himself upon her when suddenly-

"I wouldn't do tha**_t_**, if I were _you_." A new voice suddenly drifted in from the door.

"What? How the fuck did you get in here? Get the _fuck out_! This isn't none of your business!" Ray stood up then, fixing himself while glaring at the intruder.

Harley, with much effort, turned her head and looked towards the door. The Joker's painted face, blurred in her vision, was like the face of an _angel_, come to save her in her dreams.

Slowly, the Joker entered the room, snaking along the walls, his eyes locked on Ray. They flickered down momentarily to Harley, lying half-unconscious and naked on the floor.

"This one… is _mine_." He growled then suddenly, his voice dark and dripping with warning.

Ray paused, surveying the strange man with the dark eyes.

"Nah buster. You paid for your time, time's up. This bitch works for _me_. I own this whole club, including the hussies in it, ya got it?" He replied, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest.

"Is tha**_t_** **_so_**?" The Joker said darkly, and withdrew a pistol from his coat, pointing the barrel directly towards Ray.

Heaven screamed.

"Hey! You ain't allowed to have those in her-" _BAM_.

A single shot fired, pierced through Ray's left thigh and sent him crumbling to the floor with a loud cry and blood curdling scream from Heaven.

"_Harley!_" Harley could hear the Joker's voice, pulling her back from the brink of unconscious.

"_Get. Up._"

Slowly her vision came back into focus. Her head still spinning, she forced herself to sit up, gripping the side of the couch for balance.

"**_Now_**." The Joker's voice growled at her. Summoning all the strength within her, she pulled herself together and gingerly took to her feet. A few dizzy steps forward and she found herself at the Joker's side.

He looked at her curiously, seeming amused now. A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, giving her a rough shake.

"Pull yourself together. Look what we have _here_." He turned her around.

Harley's eyes grew wide, consciousness sweeping over her again as she saw Ray lying at the bottom of the pole, crying and clutching his thigh, Heaven leaning over him and frantically applying pressure to a profusely bleeding wound. Harley's blood pounded in her ears. Her breathing quickened.

"Now Harley. I believe we had a _deal_." The dark voice said from behind her, his tongue flicking along his lips as he spoke. She nodded slowly, blue eyes narrowing as she stared into Ray's face.

"You won the bet, _Puddin_'." She said.

The Joker stepped besides her. He reached down suddenly grabbing her hand and shoving the cold metal of the pistol into it. He curled her fingers around it, grinning wildly. He leaned into her, speaking softly in her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver through her form.

"Finish this." He urged.

Harley lifted the gun, fingering it awkwardly. Slowly she pointed the barrel at Ray.

"Harlequin no!" Heaven suddenly exclaimed, and Harley shifted her eyes to the redhead, her gaze narrowing.

"Get out of the way, Heaven." She warned, and then took a step forward.

"Harls, no, you won't, you can-"

_BAM!_

Harley fired a warning shot, the bullet zipped over their heads, lodging in the wall behind them. Heaven's breath caught in her throat and she slowly backed away.

Harley stepped forward, standing directly above Ray now. She lowered the gun towards his skull. He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face even as he glared at her with teeth clenched.

"Ray." She said, a twisted grin spreading over her lips.

"Don't do this, kiddo. What're you _nuts_?! I gave you everything! You'll never get away-"

_SLAM!_ The pistol whipped across his face. Ray cried out in pain, clutching his now bleeding jaw.

"You _stupid fucking cu-_"

_SLAM!_ She pistol whipped him again, the opposite side of his face.

Ray was stuttering now, gasping for breath as he quickly ran out of energy, the pool of blood growing around his leg. She leaned down and pressed the end of the gun against his forehead.

"Harl-har-har-ha-ha-"

_BAM._

Harley lowered the blood splattered gun, her blue eyes wide as she gazed at the mess that was once Ray's face.

"Ahahahaha!" That harrowing laughter sounded behind her. "At least he went out on a _laugh_! Good one, Harley."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, the gun was gently pried from her hands. She looked up, into the face of her savior, and a wide grin stretched over her lips.

"You ready to go now, _pumpkin pie_?" The Joker said, giving her a soft pat on the cheek. Harley looked around, snatching Heaven's black satin robe off the couch and wrapping it around herself. She still had the red and black stockings and heels on.

"Ready!" She chirped, taking the Joker's arm.

A breathless cry sounded in the room. Harley turned her eyes towards Heaven, curled up in a ball by the end of the couch, sobbing and shaking pitifully. She frowned, her eyes darkened as anger grew in her chest.

"Hey! What're you cryin' for-"

The Joker raised his gun as she spoke, pointing it at the redhead. Harley's eyes grew wide, her voice caught in her throat.

_BAM_!

Heaven's head lolled to the side, a single stream of blood trickling down from the hole between her wide lifeless eyes.

Harley stared, stunned, when suddenly a hand fell to the back of her neck, squeezing tightly.

"Let's _go_." He growled and gave her a rough push.

Harley closed her eyes, gritting her teeth and turned away.

The Joker lead her out into the hall, his gun put away, his free hand dug through his pockets. He stopped near the exit and pulled out a grenade. He turned a wicked grin her way.

"What do you say, Harley? Want to go out with a _bang_?"

Harley stared at the man, her heart racing. Suddenly, a grin broke across her face and she began to laugh.

"Ahahaha…hahah…HA, hahahaHAHAHAH!" She doubled over, clutching at her sides as she succumbed to the full-body laughter which rocked her form uncontrollably.

The Joker's laughs joined her own, a chorus of madness echoing down the halls.

* * *

"_We interrupt your regularly scheduled programing to bring you breaking news. Atlantic City is on high alert after a crazed lunatic planted bombs in a popular local strip club, causing it to erupt in a fiery explosion. Causalities are already being announced. The criminal has been identified by some sources as **The Joker**. All citizens are urged to stay cautious and vigilant, and to call 911 immediately if the madman is spotted." _


	25. No Place Like Home

The first thing she noticed was the ache.

It wasn't terribly painful, more of a dull consistent throbbing through her whole head; like a bad taste in your mouth you can't scrub away.

The second thing she noticed was she was naked, but these days, that didn't really phase her much anymore.

Harley opened her eyes, blinking back sleep as her vision cleared. She lifted a hand to rub her eyes but instantly regretted it, as a sharp and tender pain shot through her face upon contact. She sat up.

She was in a bed with dark sheets, in a small room with no windows and stone walls. The walls were covered in news articles and paper clippings, featuring the Joker and someone called the Batman.

Slowly she pulled the sheets back, exposing her bare skin to the chilly air and hopped out of bed. She wandered over to the small attached bathroom.

Stepping inside she turned to look in the mirror, and she nearly gasped at the sight. Her right eye had a perfect black and purple ring around it, the tender flesh there swollen. That bastard Ray had given her a black eye! She pouted, touching a finger to the smeared color still clinging to her lips.

No, this wouldn't do…

She stepped into the shower, letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water soothed her sore muscles. She lathered up, rinsed off, and stepped out feeling like a whole new woman. She smiled, and the upward turn of her cheeks caused a light ache around her eye.

Back in the bedroom, she began to open drawers and search for something to wear. She was surprised when she found women's clothes, in just her size and favorite colors too!Happily she pulled on a pair of black leather pants, accenting them with red combat boots and a black and red halter top, split in color down the middle. She scratched her head.

This was all a little… _strange_. She decided not to question it though as she made her way out of the room.

The place was quiet. Eerie dolls and clown faces jeered at her from shadows and high perches.

"Hello?" She called, and her voice echoed softly through the halls.

"Hello." The deep voice appeared directly behind her. She gasped, whipping around to find the Joker standing there.

"Oh! You snuck up on me, Puddin'!" She said, and smiled, wrapping her arms around his torso and giving him a hug. He did not reciprocate. With a generous shove he pushed her off him and turned around, heading into the bedroom.

Harley frowned. What had she done wrong? She followed him like a love struck puppy dog.

"You know…" She said, trailing her fingers along the edge of the bed. "I never got the chance to properly_ thank you_, for being my hero last night." She smirked, running her tongue suggestively over her bottom lip. His expression was even; black eyes bore into her blue with such intensity that she sank against the mattress and fell quiet.

Slowly he approached, uncoiling like a snake with his eyes locked on his prey. A hand lowered to her chin, lifting it up so as to catch his gaze.

"No. You didn't, did you?" He said, and fingers squeezed gently. Harley smiled.

"Let me show you how_ grateful_ I am…" She said, her hands reaching out for his buckle-

_Thwack!_ He smacked her hand away, his grip on her face tightening. She looked up at him now, wide-eyed, a stinging sensation in her hand.

"Yes, show me your gratitude, sweethear_**t**_." He said, popping his 't'. He flicked his tongue over his lips. "You're going to help me on a little… _excursion_, tonigh_**t**_." His grip softened, fingers trailing along her lips now. His touch gave her goosebumps.

"Excursion?" She questioned.

"Mmmmm. We're going to invite an old _friend_ of mine out on the town. We just have to get his _**attention**_ first."

His fingers lifted, curling into her hair, tugging light at the roots. She held his black gaze, and felt instinctively that it was best not to ask any more questions. She nodded in agreement instead, and he released her hair with a rough twist; walking away and leaving her to ponder as she so often did these days -

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Evening fell upon the city like a vulture on fresh death; calling forth only the _brave_ or _insane_. Gotham. Harley marveled at it from the car window as they drove through the town. Bright lights, towering buildings; a city with a _heartbeat_. Atlantic City, _eat your heart out._

She hadn't changed her attire other than an added black leather jacket with a white diamond on the back; but at the Joker's request she had painted her face like him. White paint was smeared over her face, neck and chest. Red paint was smeared across her lips in an upward curve. Her eyes – well, the one she had painted black; the other, too sensitive to touch, was luckily already black enough.

"Almost there." The Joker said with a grin plastered across his face. Harley hadn't pried for too much information, so she simply smiled and nodded.

He flicked off the lights and pulled the car onto a dock, turning off the engine and bringing them to a stop. He turned to Harley, smiling.

"Do you like _fireworks_, Harley?" He asked, leaning in close. Her heart leapt.

"Yeah!" She said, giving a toothy grin.

"Good." His voice was low. "Get out of the car."

She clamored out into the cold night air, a chill running through her as the winter wind caressed her face. She exhaled, her breath visible for her to see. The Joker walked coolly around to the back of the car, motioning for her to join him. She came and stood by his side as he popped the trunk.

Harley gasped. The entire trunk was filled with explosives.

"Do you see that boat there?" The Joker pointed a finger at the silhouette of a small cargo ship at the end of a dock.

"Yeah?"

"It's filled with gun powder. We're going to blow it up." He spoke matter-of-factly, his eyes searching hers for any sign of resistance.

Harley grinned.

"Sounds like a good show ta' me!" She declared, and began to gather the explosives in her arms. He watched her stoically as she made her way towards the ship.

After fifteen minutes or so, they had everything in place. The Joker ushered her back to him, grabbing her arm and pulling her around the perimeter of the area. Harley noted a bright cluster of lights at the end of a pier, only a few yards from the dock with the cargo ship. Grand tents hung over elegant tables with lavish food; large outdoor patio heaters were scattered about the area, fending off the winter cold. White string lights and bright candles lit the pier and guests dressed in black moved amongst each other, clinking glasses of champagne. The Joker stopped once they were hidden behind a crate. He turned to Harley suddenly, producing a pistol and handing it to her.

"What's the plan, Mistah J?" Harley asked, a vaguely nervous tone to her voice as she took the gun.

The Joker froze, turning black eyes towards her menacingly.

"Wha_**t**_ did you call me?"

Harley tensed, straightening up.

"Uh-uhm. I'm sorry? I dunno I just..." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, dropping her gaze. She _didn't know_ _why_ she called him that. It just felt _right_.

"BaaahahahahahahaHAHA!" The Joker burst suddenly into uproarious laughter, much to Harley's relief. She smiled at him.

"Ah, you're a hoot kid!" He said and gave her a firm pat on the head. "You ready for the show?"

"Absolutely!"

The Joker pulled out a second, larger gun, giving her a wicked grin.

"_It's go time._" He growled.


	26. Say It

_February 19th_ - Bruce Wayne's birthday. The suave millionaire moved graciously amongst his guests. To any casual observer he seemed cool, collected and charming. To those who knew him however, to those who _really_ knew who he was; they saw the part he played.

He had spent the previous night without a wink of sleep, surveying the town, searching fruitlessly high and low for the mad clown who had escaped from Arkham; that is - until he heard the news from Atlantic City. This accounted for the dark shadows under his eyes which he explained to curious guests as the mark of a busy entrepreneur. The bruised knuckles, he would calmly say with a light blush on his cheeks, were the result of a short temper and a business deal gone south; _Oh how foolish of me, I can't believe I lost my cool that way!_ A half-truth. In fact the violent outburst which compelled him to slam his fist repeatedly into a stone wall was the result of a mission failed when the news came in about a strip club in A.C. that had gone up in smoke at the hands of the Joker.

_How did he find her? _The question obsessed his mind from the moment he saw her face on the television report; being painted as a helpless kidnapped stripper, a hostage of the Joker. His thoughts were thoroughly preoccupied, and if he had it his way he wouldn't be wasting time on such mindless trivialities as birthdays; but he had a part to play and Selina had reminded him of that.

"Bruce you don't have a_ choice_." She had said, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she gave him that stern gaze.

"Selina! People have already died because of this madman! He kidnapped Harley and that's _my fault_. I should have been keeping tabs on her. I can't just sit around and wait for him to _kill her_ while sipping _**champagne**__!_" He spat the final word, clenching his jaw.

"And since when does _Bruce Wayne_ care about such things more than attending the lavish birthday party his friends so generously arranged for him months in advance? Since he not so inconspicuously became the _Batman_?"

She talked sense into him. He begrudgingly agreed to attend the function.

* * *

"Looky here, Harley." The Joker sang, black eyes twinkling. "A hoity-toity little gathering, full of helpless hoity-toity little people. The perfect way to get the Bats' _attention_." They were hiding in the shadows, watching the crowd meander about.

Harley's eyes flit about the pier, observing the party goers with a mild amusement. Suddenly, her eyes landed on a tall, dark haired man. He turned her way and as the light fell across his face, she gasped.

"Bruce!" She whispered harshly. The Joker turned dark eyes on her.

"You know him?" His tone suggested she ought to choose her words carefully.

"Uh, yeah… He's the one who set me up in A.C. He took care of me after finding me half-dead one night..." She trailed off, her brows furrowing in thought.

"_Reeaaallllllyyyyy_..." The Joker narrowed his gaze. "How interesting..." He stared at the playboy millionaire, and seemed to be in deep pensive thought. Harley could almost see the gears turning in his mind. He faced her then, black eyes looking deep into her soul. His voice when he spoke was nothing short of a growl.

"Well then _Harley_, wha_**t**_ are you go-_**ing**_ to _do_ about this little, _co-inki-dink_?"

Harley gulped. Her eyes floated back to Bruce as he chuckled noiselessly across the way, his handsome jaw pulled into a small smile. Baby blues flicked back to the Joker then, his dark stare capturing her, and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest.

"Nothin." She said at last, firmly; holding his gaze. What he had done for her was far greater than anything Bruce ever had. The Joker was her _angel_.

"Wrong answer." He growled while a grin cracked across his lips. He snatched her hand, placing a cool metal ball in her palm. She looked down, eyeing the purple contraption with the white joker face painted on it.

"What's this?"

"Our entrance." He sang, pointing at the crowd. Then in a darker tone, "Throw it."

Harley narrowed her eyes, picking a spot in the crowd not far from Bruce. She braced herself, reared back, and chucked the ball into the throng.

Tap, tap, tap, rollllllll...

The ball bounced around the floor, startling curious guests who eyed it as it then rolled past them and right up to the feet of the illustrious Bruce Wayne. Bruce looked down as he felt something hit his foot. Brown eyes grew wide when he saw a familiar white Joker face staring up at him.

"_**Get down**_!" He shouted, jumping to the side and grabbing Selina by the arm, pulling her into his chest.

_Whoooooooooosh!_

The ball didn't explode, perhaps as many expected, but instead began to release a thick cloud of purple smoke.

Coughing, yelling, sputtering. The guests at the party knocked against one another as they scrambled away from the thick smog. They cleared the area quickly, but for those who had stumbled through the smoke to make it out, it was too late.

It started like a chuckle.

_Heh… heheheh… Heheheheee!_ The laughs began to trickle through the crowd. Rapidly it grew in number and sound, until about two dozen people were forfeit to the ground, laughing hysterically; their eyes and mouths wide in horrific expressions of madness.

"Nice shot, Harley!" The Joker declared with a brilliant grin. Harley's face lit up at the sight, her heart doing flip-flops in her chest. He was really proud of her! She searched the crowd for Bruce, looking among those incapacitated by laughter rolling around on the ground - but she saw no sign of him. _Hmm..._

"Now just one last _teensy tiny_ step and I'm sure our old _friend_ will be here in no time."

The Joker removed the detonator from his pocket. The button was pushed.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**__~WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!_

The ship exploded with massive force, powerful flames engulfing it completely. The dock it sat at was consumed by fire, as well as one side of the pier the party was on. Fire and burning metal rained down on the guests, reawakening the screams of panic; now joining the melody of mad laughter. Harley's eyes were wide as she marveled at the sight, her heart pounding in her chest; she could still feel the vibration from the explosion. The Joker watched her curiously as she obliviously stared at the wreckage.

Alarms began to sound in the distance. A signal flashed in the sky. The Joker grinned.

"Let's go." He suddenly growled in Harley's ear, snatching her arm and pulling her forward with him. They approached the crowd as guests scrambled away from the pier.

Suddenly Joker stopped, positioned between the now burning pier and the only means of escape. He raised his gun. Harley watched him, marveling at his genius. She followed suit, pointing her gun at the heads of well-dressed men and women who stopped abruptly at the sight of the two mad clowns and screamed.

_"It's the Joker!"_

_"Oh my god, the Joker!"_

_"The Joker and Harley Quinn! Run!"_

Mad cries as their presence reverberated through the crowd. Harley quirked a brow as her name was shouted, a chill running through her. _How do they know my name?!_

"Should be here _any_ minute now." The Joker muttered through his teeth, interrupting her thoughts. His gaze was fixed on the party guests who were now huddled together with their wide eyes fixed on him like mice trapped under a cat's paw.

"_Laaaaadies _and gentlemen," The Joker suddenly began, projecting his voice over the screams and roaring laughter. "_Sooooooo_ sorry I'm late to this little _shindig_. I hope I didn't keep you waiting." He snarled, grinning.

"Let us go!" One brave man yelled from the crowd.

**BAM.** _SPLASH!_

Screams.

The Joker's gun sent a bullet through the man's throat, sending him stumbling backwards and off the side of the pier. The mad clown began to laugh.

"_**Joker**_." The dark gruff voice came from behind them. Both Joker and Harley turned quickly, coming face to face with the Batman. The Joker grinned a wide sadistic grin. Harley on the other hand, had to catch her breath as eyes grew wide at the sight of the dark man she recognized from her brief encounter on the rooftop. Fingers fluttered to her lips at the memory.

"Basaatssyyy!" The Joker crooned, throwing his arms out wide. "I was hoping you'd make it. Did you miss me? You know I had to go through _all_ _this trouble_ just to see _you_. You should really give me your number sometime. We can _text!_" He took a step forward, laughing wildly at his own joke.

The Batman watched him stoically, and then eyes slowly shifted to Harley. His heart sank as he noted the gun in her hand, the paint on her face. This was no hostage…

"Did he do that to you?" The Batman asked, pointing at his own face, referencing her black eye.

"No..." She spoke softly. She felt a chill run down her spine as her eyes locked with his. Her pulse quickened. The Joker was keen, and he noticed these subtleties immediately. His gaze darkened as the dark knight ignored him and focused instead on _Harley_. _How dare she steal the show! Who does she think she is?!_

An anger began to burn within him. Like a snake striking its prey he turned on Harley, snatching a fistful of her hair in his hand and shoving the pistol barrel against her cheek. The Batman shot forward but the Joker cocked the gun and he froze.

Harley gasped, throwing her own pistol up and shoving the barrel against the Joker's stomach. He turned black eyes on her, grinning madly.

"_Oh Batsy,_" He spoke even while maintaining his death stare at Harley. "You know if you're just going to ignore me for _her_, than you force me to take her _out of the_ _equation_."

"Let her _go_, Joker." The Batman's dark voice warned. The Joker grinned.

"Yeah lemme go!" Harley's voice came now, her eyes narrowing. Was she ever _sick_ of being pushed around! She dug the barrel of the gun deep into his gut.

The Joker eyed her curiously, an immensely amused expression on his face.

"Do you _know_ this man, sweethear_**t**_?" He asked her then, eyes boring into her own. She gulped under his dark gaze, knowing he'd see the truth written all over her face.

"We met one night, yeah… I was lookin' at the city and he helped me out, took me home."

"Oh? _Took you_ _**home**_ _did he_?" He growled the word 'home', dripping with suggestion. Harley's eyes lit up.

"No! No not like that, I swear! All we did was kiss-" She regretted the word as soon as it left her mouth. Black eyes grew even darker, a fire burning beneath them. Grip on her hair tightened as maniacal grin stretched, teeth clenched together.

"You did… _wha__**t**_?"

"I-it was nothin', really..." She said, back peddling as fast as she could.

The Joker turned his eyes now back towards the Batman, who was standing with fists clenched and a stern jaw. His gaze was set over their heads. The Joker turned, looking behind him, and caught the tail end glimpse of the sensual Catwoman as she took off into the night against a back drop of wild flames. Apparently, she wasn't too fond of this revelation either. The Joker began to laugh.

"AaahhhhahahahahahahahHAH!" He roared. "I gotta say, Batsy – what an _ingenious_ joke! You really set the bar high this time." He continued to chuckle madly.

"I'm not joking. Let her go."

"Puddin'… _please_." Harley tried, but his vice grip only tightened in response. The Joker's eyes were locked on the Batman now, it was as though he didn't even hear her.

"Tell me Batman, did she make you_ feel good_?" He asked, his tongue flicking over his lips. "How'd you do it anyway, hmm? How'd you _wipe her mind?_ Was it all so you could have a little _taste_?" He jeered; a jealous fire in his eyes even as a grin stretched red paint wide.

Harley listened, her breath quickening. What was he saying? The Batman _wiped_ her mind? Was that why she couldn't remember anything?

"Joker-"

"_**No**_!" He suddenly roared, and released his grip on Harley violently. She stumbled backwards, clutching her gun close. She watched as the two men faced each other, heat seething in the air. The Joker's finger twitched against the trigger.

"Nothing happened between us, Joker." The Batman said after a thick silence. "I was only trying to give her a fresh start, away from _**you**_."

"Ahhhhahahahahahah!" The Joker burst into insane cackling laughter again.

"It's true then?" Harley's voice broke their moment. "You're the reason I can't remember nothin'?" Soft tone, a breath away from breaking; she watched the Batman as he lowered his gaze from hers. The Joker turned, slowly approaching her. He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close to whisper heavy words in her ear.

"You used to _**love**_ me." He growled. "You would have done _anything_ to please me. _HE_ –" The Joker thrust a finger towards the Batman. "-_He_ took that all away from you. He robbed you of your life, and then tried to _reap the __**benefits**_. Everything that has happened is _his fault_." His voice was so dark, dripping with hate and anger; the sound of it burned through her ears.

Harley's heart raced, adrenaline making every sense stand on edge. Teeth and fists clenched as eyes narrowed upon the dark man.

"_You_…" She said, her voice shaking with anger.

"Harley, no! _Listen to me._ This madman destroyed your life. He's _beaten_ you, _abused_ you, and tried to _kill _you on numerous occasions. The last time he shot you in the stomach and sent you flying over a skyscraper." Harley's eyes widened, her hand clutched her stomach where a scar still lay.

"I saved you, and I tried to help you turn your life around by forgetting him. I put you in Mr. Wayne's capable hands and asked him to look after you. I really believed it would be the beginning of a new life for you." The Batman's voice dropped an octave. "I never thought you'd fall back into his arms again."

"Yes yes yes." The Joker said in a voice suggesting boredom. "You going to believe that, _pumpkin pie_?" He cooed at Harley. "He tried to convince me you were _**dead**_." He snapped, turning black eyes back on the Bat. "_Tha__**t **_was a clever joke too, Bats; but imagine my surprise when I heard on the radio about a _Harlequinade_ happening down in the South. I simply _had_ to see for myself." A wicked grin grew across his lips. The Batman felt a pang in his chest; how could he have been so careless as to miss that? If only he had been paying closer attention...

Harley's head spun. Who to believe?! She looked between the two men as they bantered back and forth, her body shaking with anger.

"_Is_ _anybody_… not just… _using me?!"_ She finally exploded, her voice cutting sharply through the air, causing both the Batman and the Joker to straighten up and regard her with curious eyes. She grit her teeth.

"I am so _sick_ of being _pushed AROUND!_" She clutched the gun, finger on the trigger as she stepped to the side, pointing the barrel at the both of them.

"How am I even supposed to make up my _mind_ when I don't have all my _memories_?!"

"Harley… It was your _own_ choice…"

"_What_?!" She spat back, glaring angrily.

"You _chose_ to forget him, Harley. It was the only way to rid you of your obssess-"

"He's **_lying_**, Harley." The Joker cut him off vehemently. "I was your world, why would you throw that away?"

Harley's heart felt like it would burst from her chest, her mind reeled.

"Harley please listen to me-" The Batman spoke.

"Shut up!" She shouted at last, breathing heavily, her eyes wide and frantic. "You stole my fucking _life_ from me! You took away what made me _ME!_ I ought to drag you to the clinic and give you a _lobotomy_!" She narrowed her eyes.

"We could always do it right here…" The Joker's smooth voice suggested. She turned her vicious gaze on him now as well.

"And_ you_… _pushing_ me around, jus' like all the rest. How am I supposed to _trust_ you? How do I know what he says ain't the truth? Did you try to _kill _me? Are you just gonna try to _kill me_ _again_?!"

"Of cooouuurse noooot, _pumpkin-_"

"You just had a gun to my head!" She cut him off with blind fury. He grew quiet, his eyes dark as he studied her. Slowly, he approached her. She steadied her gun, planting her feet and fixing trembling digit against the trigger. The Batman watched cautiously, not daring to make a move for fear of sparking an outburst of gun fire.

The Joker stopped when he was directly in front of her, the gun against his chest. His hands reached out and clutched her own, shoving the barrel deep against his ribs. Black eyes held her gaze transfixed while low voice rumbled out darkly.

"You _love me_ Harley." He said. "You always have, you always _will_." He gave a yank, pulling her closer. She watched him, eyes wide.

"You won't kill me. You _need_ me like _air_. I can _push_ you, _pull_ you, _use_ you and try to _kill_ you, and you still won't pull the trigger because _**you **__**love **__**me **__**madly**_."

Her heart was racing as she stood hypnotized under his gaze. She knew, deep in her soul, that what he said was true. Her mind may have been a blank slate, but the memories of the soul could not be erased; even by powerful magic. Like a Kundalini energy, uncoiling after sleeping so long, she felt the love pour forth from her heart. The Joker had poisoned her a long time ago, bestowing madness so deep in her soul it was like a thumbprint that would never go away. Her love for him was imprinted on her very psyche, and memories of the past or not, one look in his eyes told her she _did_ love him. _Oh god how she loved this man! _Her lower lip trembled. He looked down, saw the moment of weakness, and pulled her roughly against him, pressing lips against her own in a sudden and violent kiss. His teeth found her bottom lip, biting _hard_. She jumped and he pulled away then, stepping back and opening his arms wide.

"Go ahead, Harley. Pull the trigger if I'm wrong."

"Harley-" It was the Batman's voice again. "Don't fall for his tricks. _Get out of the way_ and let me handle this."

"Don't listen to him, Harley. Aren't you sick of being the _weak_ one? You're finally in a position of _power_. You can finally _make the choice_." His wide grin shook her to the core. She was paralyzed to the floor, like a deer in headlights under his gaze.

"Pull the trigger, Harley." He growled.

"Harley don't do this." The Batman approached now, standing not far from the Joker, facing her. Her eyes fell to that strong jaw of his...

"Do it Harley." The Joker's voice pulled her attention back to him. "Pull the trigger. Prove that you don't _want_ me."

Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum.

The blood rushed to her head, suddenly all she could hear was her own heartbeat thudding in her ears.

Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum.

She raised the gun, hands shaking.

Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum.

The Joker smiled, a twisted laugh beginning to fall from red lips.

Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum.

The Batman moved his mouth, talking to her, pleading her to put the gun down – but she couldn't hear his words over the sound of her heart.

Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum.

Her hands clutched the gun, shaking. Suddenly, Harley whipped the barrel towards the Batman's chin; his only exposed flesh. She pulled the trigger.

BAM! The force of the shot knocked her back, sending her careening into a post at the end of the pier. She collapsed against it, looking up at the cloud of gun powder that masked her vision; her ears ringing with the sound of the explosion and a mad laughter which echoed through the air. Her heart was racing. She lifted the gun, looked down at the barrel – and froze.

Sticking out of the end was a bright yellow flag with the red word '_BANG!_' written on it.

"What the-?!" Suddenly a shadow tore through the cloud of smoke, snatching her by the arms and pulling her to her feet. The Joker! She stumbled to keep pace with him as they escaped through a narrow corridor of numerous stacked freights.

Her heart was pounding – they finally came to a stop. Blue eyes sought his frantically.

"What the _fuck_ was-?!" She began sharply, cut off as he slapped a palm over her mouth. She gave a great heave, pushing him off of her. He turned black eyes towards her dangerously and she felt her heart drop. He uncoiled, descending upon her. She meandered backwards, stopping abruptly when her back hit the cold metal of the freight. He pressed his form against her, moving a hand to cup her face roughly.

"_Say it_." He growled at her. She furrowed her brows.

"Say what?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Say that you _love me_." He spoke darkly, and suddenly his free hand produced a pocket knife. The cold metal was brought to her neck, lightly scratching against pale skin. His black eyes held her gaze. "Tell me how much you _need _me, that you'd be _nothing-_" His fingers dug into her harder, "-_**nothing **_without me."

Harley's blue eyes were held captive by his murderous gaze. She searched them for his soul, feeling a pang in her chest as he spoke. Her memories of this man may be gone, but she felt the truth in his words. She could see in his eyes, in the way he looked at her, that she had once revered him with an unquenchable desire. Slowly she moved her hands up his chest.

"_I love you, _Joker_._" She said softly, relaxing a touch as a grin broke out on his face. "I-I _need_ you. I guess I always have… that's why even when I don't remember you, _I can't resist you_." She began to caress his form gently. "When I saw you watching me on stage, when I heard you laughin' at my jokes, I knew I needed you in my life. You pulled me to you like a magnet." Fingers wandered down his hips. Suddenly the knife was pressed harder against her throat. Her eyes grew wide.

"Say it like you _mean_ it." He growled at her, madness in his eyes; a desire to hear it, a sickness that got off on seeing her relinquish all her power to him.

"I _love_ you." She moaned, her breath catching in her throat as the blade sliced her skin ever so slightly. "I _need_ you… My life is _nothing_ without you… _I'm nothin' without you!_" She shouted the last part as the cool metal began to burn against her flesh. Suddenly he released her.

"Don't _**forget**_ it." He sneered, his voice dark with a hint of what Harley thought sounded like _hurt_. Perhaps, in some twisted way, he loved her too. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a dark shadow descended upon them.

_POW! _The Batman came flying down, his fist connecting with the Joker's jaw, sending him sailing back against the freights, his head knocking against the cold steel.

"No!" Harley shouted, lunging at the Bat. He turned with dark hellish eyes on her. A single black fist swung her way, connecting full force with her stomach. She folded over, gasping desperately for air and collapsed to her knees, sputtering. She looked up, only to be met with another fist across the face. Pain shot through her like a hot knife, pulsing through her already tender black eye. No holding back this time. The Batman aimed to knock her into unconsciousness. He had almost succeeded when-

BAM!

Gunshots zoomed over her head. She hit the ground, covering her skull with her hands as she listened to the violent laughter of the Joker. The bullets bounced off the Batman's armor. The dark knight lunged for the madman, knocking the gun out of his hands and sending it flying into the distance. Harley stumbled to her feet, scrambling for the pistol, but as she stood the Batman's hand whipped out, a batarang flying towards her, a snare attached to it. She cried out as it struck her, wrapping around her wrists and forearms; entangling her. A swift kick to the head and she fell dizzily to the floor, nursing the pain which tore through every nuance of her being.

In the same wave of motion the Batman turned and clutched the front of the Joker's coat with a fist. Harley looked up just in time to see his other connect with the Joker's jaw, knocking his head back and sending a spurt of blood into the air. The Joker lifted his gaze, grinning madly.

"Why Batsy, don't be so _**mad**_. You know everything I do is for _you_. Eheheheehee_hee_!" As he spoke a hand flew to his pockets and produced a small smoke bomb, but Batman was anticipating this. The bomb was knocked from his grip, flying down the corridor and exploding on the opposite end, spilling smoke towards the dark water at the end of the dock. The Joker began to laugh manically, only to be met with another hard strike. He looked up again, persisting in his laughter, but again that black fist connected with his jaw. The Batman held him there, pinned against the freight, punching him over and over again across the face until the blood smeared not only his lips, but nose and chin as well. Each punch interrupted his loud mad laughter for only an instant until at last, his head lolled to the side; mouth agape, eyes fallen shut. The dark knight released him, and the clown prince crumbled to the ground; unconscious. The Batman turned, eyes falling on Harley like a black demon. Slowly he approached her.

A hand reached down and clutched her jacket. He lifted her off the ground, pressing her against the freights in the same manner he had just held the Joker.

"I tried to _save you_." He growled in that dark, gruff voice. Her blue eyes were wide as she stared into the terrifying face of the Batman.

"I-I-"

"I gave you a new chance at _life_. I gave you everything you needed to succeed, to put him _behind_ you and _save yourself_!" He shook her violently, to which she let out a little cry. Her head was spinning, his words echoing in her mind.

"_Why, Harley?!_" He demanded. "Why did you throw it all away for _him_?! What do you _see in him?_"

"I…_I love h_-" He slammed her back against the metal, knocking her head against it.

"_**NO!**_" The dark voice growled. "You _don't_!"

Harley's breath quickened as she fought back a bout of tears.

"I do!" _SLAM! _Again her head connected with the metal. Her vision blurred, she danced on the cusp of consciousness.

"Say you don't! Say it, Harley!"

Blue eyes met his dark gaze, and in that moment she felt sure she was staring into the eyes of a man just as mad as the Joker himself. A grin crossed her face at the revelation, exposing blood stained teeth as she began to laugh.

"Ehehehehe…hehehe!" The giggled tumbled forth, gradually increasing to chuckles and finally, mad uproarious laughter.

"No!" The Batman shook her, smacking her across the face with the back of his hand. Still, she laughed; overcome with madness, no longer able to withhold the giggles which shook her whole form. Her eyes shut tight, tears pushing out the sides.

"Say it! SAY IT!" He demanded desperately, growling in her face, hitting her.

"AhhhhhahaHAHAHA-"

A hand caught her throat, slamming her head against the steel behind her a final time with enormous force. The pain shot through her psyche, knocking the noise out of her mouth and finally shutting down her mind. She felt her form hit the ground as his hands released her. Eyes opened briefly, abstract vision floating in front of her, showing her a final glimpse of the dark shadow which stood over her; fists clenched, shoulders heaving with despair.

She let out a final broken laugh, and then succumbed to the darkness.


	27. Epilogical Medicine

Harley stirred to consciousness, fighting back the pounding in her head to find herself lying in a hospital bed. She blinked, trying to focus her vision. She lifted a hand to rub her eyes – but her wrist was suddenly stopped. She looked down. Handcuffed. Blue eyes widened in surprise.

"You're awake." A voice said, and she looked up; the sudden motion causing a sharp pain to ripple through her. Terror swept her as the dark form entered her vision. Her lips parted, a scream caught in her throat. The Batman approached her bed, a mournful look on his face.

"Don't be afraid, Harley. I won't hurt you."

Her heart was racing. She tried to find her voice; her words were cracked and raspy.

"Yeah, guess ya did enough of that already." She glowered at him as he dropped his gaze; hiding the shame he knew reflected in his eyes.

"You're safe here, this is Arkham. The doctors will take good care of you. They have access to all the best techniques and medicine-"

Harley began to laugh, cutting him off. He looked back up at her, eyes narrowed.

"What's so funny?"

Harley smirked. "I already got all the healing power I need. Jus' me and my Puddin'. After all, you know what they say – _laughter_ is the best medicine."

The Batman regarded her with somber eyes; no hint of amusement there.

"You won't be seeing the Joker anymore." He said, and a feeling of dread swept over her.

"What? Is he… DID YOU-?!" She began, her voice growing in hysterics.

"He is alive." He said quickly, cutting her off and causing a wave of relief to crash over her.

The Batman stood silently, watching her with pained eyes. Slowly he turned to leave, but paused as he reached the door.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Harley." His voice was quiet, _different_. She almost thought she recognized the tone.

"You didn't fail me, Bats." She said suddenly, with a great sigh. "Some things are just meant to be." Her voice was soft and dream-like in a rare moment of insight and clarity. "If you went through all that trouble to keep me away from Mistah J and we still ended up together, that just proves it doesn't it?"

"What?" The Batman asked.

"That we're meant to be. You can't forget a lesson that's meant to be learned, or ya gotta learn it all over again." She gave him a sly smile. "The Joker and I, we got _Karma_ together." She paused, and then in a more serious tone, "You got Karma with him too, ya know. I'm not even really sure which of us is more of his other half… Do I complete him? _Or is it you_?" She asked, her fierce blue eyed gaze locked on his own. Wordlessly, the answer to her question hung there, a dark truth neither of them wanted to admit.

The Batman turned then, and without so much of a goodbye he left, leaving Harley alone. She turned over on her side, handcuffed hand awkwardly outstretched in front of her. She closed her eyes, letting silent sobs soothe her and rock her gently back to sleep.

A week later she stepped into an office; the harsh lights of the small white room served only to irritate her bright blue eyes, and make everything seem a little more intense. She plopped down in a stiff blue arm chair and gazed across at the woman watching her nervously. She was pretty, though older, with wrinkles at the corners of her green eyes. Salt and pepper hair was done in a tight bun on her head, and a stern expression held her lips stiffly in place.

"Hello Harleen," The woman spoke softly. "Do you know why you're here today?"

Harley threw long legs up on the table, regarding the doctor with curious eyes. She knew this game.

A devilish grin crossed her lips, and she let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, you're gonna try and get inside my head, right doc?"

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! _

_If you enjoyed the story, please leave a review and let me know your thoughts/reactions. _

_If the feedback is positive enough, I may be inspired to bring to life another idea floating around in my head._

_Again, thank you so much for your support. I hope you enjoyed the ride._

_~ B.M._


End file.
